


Il peso del cuore

by EthicsGradient



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angeli - Freeform, Happy Ending, Inversione di Ruoli, M/M, Non vi preoccupate andrà tutto bene, Racconto con Ali, Sofferenza/Conforto, Trauma, Tutte le mie regole si applicano, universo alternativo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 46,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers non aveva davvero avuto una vita particolarmente facile. Lui lottava per andare avanti, era fiero di se, era auto sufficiente e capace e lavorava dannatamente duro. Aveva amici e uno scopo ed era a pochi semestri dal laurearsi al college. Si era arrangiato, ma la sua vita era stata lontanamente facile.</p><p>Più che altro a causa di un piccolo errore di archiviazione.</p><p>L'ultima cosa che a Steve serviva era qualcuno che lo custodisse. La sola cosa di cui il suo Angelo Custode aveva bisogno era una seconda occasione di fare una prima impressione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * A translation of [Weighing of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824001) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> _N.d.T. Una nuova storia fra quelle scritte dalla bravissima scifigrl47 in questo caso non siamo in un universo Marvel Compliant, Steve Rogers non è un super soldato ma uno studente universitario ai nostri giorni, e Tony è il suo angelo custode, una storia così non poteva non attirare la mia attenzione. E' stato scritto per il Cap_Ironman 2013 Reverse Big Bang, sono quattro capitoli, cercherò di pubblicarne uno a settimana ogni martedì. Come sempre gli avvisi ai naviganti, la traduzione è effettuata a mano quindi tutti gli errori sono miei, segnalateli con un commento e provvederò a correggere. buon divertimento e buona lettura._
> 
> N.d.A. 
> 
> Questo è il mio lavoro per RBB, ispirato da della fantastica arte! Mi scuso con la mia artista Lutin, perché dubito che questo fosse quello che lei aveva in mente quando ha inserito la sua arte perché qualcuno la reclamasse, ma io sono inaffidabile ed instabile. 
> 
> Vi prego perdonatemi! 8) 
> 
> L'arte è disponibile [qui!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/825736)
> 
> Avvisi sono necessari relativamente a pericoli mortali e cose brutte che accadranno. Le specifiche includono cadute, quasi annegamento, freddo e generale depressione. Comunque, nessuna delle mie regole verrà spezzata e ci sarà sempre un lieto fine. Promesso! Questo lavoro è stato ispirato dall' Arte per Il peso del cuore di [Lutin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lutin/pseuds/lutin)

"Lo sai, morirai se continui così."

Steve Rogers non si mosse. Non era sicuro di poterlo fare. Invece, si focalizzò sul respirare, sul tirare un paio di sottili, prudenti respiri. Erano piccoli, difficoltosi, spezzati respiri, e sapevano di rame lucido in fondo alla sua gola. 

"Si?" riuscì a dire Steve. Tossì, e faceva male, il dolore era atroce, e si avvolse le braccia attorno alle costole, cercando di tenersi duro. "Grazie, lo terrò a mente."

L'improvviso, violento acquazzone si era fermato, quasi rapidamente come era iniziato, ma lui era fradicio fin sulla pelle, il freddo come uno strato di ghiaccio sotto ad essa. Avrebbe dovuto essere grato. La tempesta era stata la sola cosa che aveva cacciato i dannati borseggiatori. Ce n'erano stati tre, disperati per un pasto, o forse per la loro successiva dose. In ogni caso, non erano stati interessati a quello che aveva da dire Steve, e Steve non era interessato a dar loro le sue misere proprietà senza una lotta.

La quale aveva lasciato Steve dove la sua ostinazione e il suo orgoglio di solito lo lasciavano: facciabocconi sul pavimento sporco, chiedendosi solo quanto malamente fosse ferito stavolta, e sperando che i suoi denti fossero intatti.

"Seriamente. Che cosa stai difendendo?" Una mano raggiunse la sua linea di vista, e per un istante, Steve fu folgorato dalla bellezza di quella mano, la perfezione anatomica della stessa. Le dita erano lunghe e dritte e perfettamente proporzionate, forti e mascoline.

Poi quelle perfette dita si chiusero sulla maniglia dello zaino di Steve, e così d'improvviso, l'incantesimo si ruppe.

Steve scattò, agitandosi e lottando e forzando se stesso a raddrizzarsi. I suoi piedi calciarono a terra, e cadde sulle ginocchia, ma la forza del tentativo era sufficiente, e rimise le dita insanguinate attorno alla maniglia del suo zaino prima che potesse essere tirato lontano da lui. "Non," ringhiò, battendo forte le palpebre per schiarirsi gli occhi.

"Ancora arzillo, ah?" Il pallido, quasi luminoso ovale di un viso nuotò in vista. "Buon per te."

Steve afferrò il suo zaino tirandolo via dalla mano dell'uomo, e la forza lo fece barcollare indietro contro il muro. Le sue gambe stavano tremando così forte che poteva a malapena tenersi in piedi. Avvolse la maniglia della sua borsa attorno alla mano, più volte, legandosi alla borsa, e la strinse vicina. L'acqua sgocciolava dal suo viso, dai suoi capelli, e rabbrividiva, avvolto attorno al suo zaino. "Chi sei?" chiese, cercando di schiarire la sua vista. "Cosa..." le parole morirono nella sua gola.

L'uomo era meno pallido di quanto lui pensasse, la sua pelle aveva un colore caldo, dorato, come se fosse stato in un posto molto più assolato di New York a metà inverno. I suoi capelli scuri erano una folta massa di riccioli, e le sue sopracciglia dritte e nere avvolgevano occhi caldi marrone dorato. Stava sorridendo, denti bianco brillante contornati da un pizzetto perfettamente tagliato. C'era divertimento sul suo viso, nei suoi occhi, una scintilla di qualcosa di brillante e caldo che scendeva giù nel pozzo dello stomaco di Steve come un lungo sorso di liquore caldo.

Era vestito completamente di bianco, e la cosa era strana. Portava calzoni bianchi e maglia bianca, il tessuto fluiva sul suo corpo snello, aperto alla gola e morbido sui polsi.

E aveva ali. 

Steve le fissò. Ali. Bellissime, luminose ali, ali che sembravano brillare, ogni piuma che lampeggiava nel buio, riflettendo una luce che non era li. Mentre Steve guardava, le spalle dell'uomo si spostarono, i muscoli si flettevano sotto ai soffici confini della sua maglia, e le ali sfarfallarono attorno a lui, il suono simile allo sfregare di seta.

"Cosa sei?" chiese infine Steve.

L'uomo rise, e il suono rotolò sulla pelle di Steve, facendola formicolare mentre passava. "Non è ovvio?" chiese, il suo sorriso che si piegava con lo stesso seduttivo piegarsi delle sue ali. "Sono il tuo Angelo Custode."

Steve inghiottì. "Grande," disse ad alta voce. "Ferita alla testa. Allucinazioni. Quello è... Quello è quello che mi serviva adesso." 

Girandosi sui tacchi, zoppicò verso lo sbocco del vicolo, una mano poggiata sui mattoni bagnati del muro, l'altra che stringeva la sua borsa al suo petto. La sua testa piegata in basso, riprese il cammino verso la strada. Non aveva tempo per questo. Aveva lezione. Doveva lavorare, aveva progetti da finire. Aveva una lunga camminata fino a casa, e tutto, davvero quasi tutto gli faceva male. Un altro passo, ed un altro. Poteva farlo. Non aveva una scelta. Doveva continuare a muoversi.

Urtò contro la sua ultima allucinazione.

"Davvero?" l'uomo alato disse, la sua voce divertita. "E' quello che stai facendo? Ascolta, io ho un agenda molto fitta, ho cose da fare e persone da vedere, e tu stai costantemente inceppando i miei ingranaggi." La borsa sparì dalla stretta di Steve, e così d'improvviso, l'uomo stava scavandoci dentro. "Per un ragazzo così piccolo, fai un sacco di casino nella mia agenda."

Steve fissò le sue mani vuote. 

"Tutto questo per un paio di album da disegno?"

La testa di Steve scattò di nuovo in su. Davanti a lui, l'uomo stava scorrendo il suo album, quelle bellissime dita pigre sulle pagine. "Dammelo," disse Steve, scattando verso di lui.

Sbatté contro il muro.

"Sei bravo." L'uomo si gonfiò, e Steve si accorse, per la prima volta, che i suoi piedi erano nudi. E asciutti, a dispetto delle pozzanghere in cui camminava. "Voglio dire, sapevo che eri bravo, saresti sempre stato bravo, ma sei davvero migliorato dall'ultima volta che ho avuto la possibilità di controllare la tua cartella."

Steve si piegò, facendo un futile tentativo di afferrare l'album, e si schiantò contro il petto dell'uomo. 

"Ora, ora, questo è molto, molto avanti," disse l'uomo, quegli occhi color miele dorato caldi nella sua vista. Con una mano, richiuse di colpo l'album mentre l'altra scivolò attorno alla vita di Steve, tirandolo vicino. "O non abbastanza avanti. E' difficile dirlo." Steve spalancò la bocca davanti a lui. "Si?" disse l'uomo, e il suo respiro era caldo, il suo corpo era caldo, caldo e solido e reale. Così reale come le piume che si chiusero attorno a lui.

Steve afferrò l'album nella mano dell'uomo. L'uomo lo mise fuori portata senza molto sforzo. Con un mezzo salto, Steve lo afferrò. "Sto perdendo la testa," disse, tirandosi via da quelle braccia calde. Considerando che non erano vere, era più difficile di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

"Probabilmente," disse l'uomo. Tese a Steve il suo album indietro, e Steve ebbe difficoltà a tenerlo, quasi facendolo cadere sul pavimento bagnato, confuso di come gli fosse stato tolto di mano. "Succede quasi a tutti di volta in volta, molto più comune di quanto la società ti possa far credere, davvero. Ma questo non è sulla tua agenda per..." fece una pausa, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Sto andando troppo avanti per me stesso." Tese una mano e c'era un libro dentro ad essa, un grosso registro, con la copertina di cuoio e riempito con carta a quadretti. Batté la punta della sua penna contro di esso. "Molto più avanti di me," disse, e la penna e il libro erano andati.

"Ma è così che i meccanismi dell'universo funzionano occasionalmente. Un ingranaggio scivoloso, la rottura di un componente minore, un cavo si frigge al momento sbagliato, e allora, bene..." lui sospirò. "E allora siamo spediti noi, a fare il nostro dovere, a riparare il danno." Piegò la testa nella direzione di Steve. I suoi occhi erano luminosi sopra ai bordi metallici dei suoi occhiali. "I riparatori dell'universo." Si tolse gli occhiali e sparirono fra le sue dita. "E sembra che lei, Signor Rogers, abbia bisogno di riparazioni. E quindi io sono qui!"

Steve stava abbracciando il suo album, tenendosi ad esso come se fosse l'ultimo alito di vita che aveva al mondo. "Devo andare a casa," disse a se stesso. "Devo andare a casa. Devo andare a casa, bere un bicchiere di latte caldo, fare un bagno caldo, e andare a letto." Si passò una mano fra i capelli. "Sono gelato, ho dolori ovunque, e ho una ferita alla testa. Devo solo andare a casa. E dimenticare che qualsiasi di queste cose sia successa."

"Niente risposta? Nulla?" l'uomo iniziò a camminare dietro a lui, il libro rilegato in pelle di nuovo infilato sotto braccio. "Tu porti l'ostinazione ad un livello interamente nuovo."

"Io non ti parlerò." Steve si appoggiò al muro, solo abbastanza lontano da afferrare il suo zaino dal terreno. Scuotendo via l'acqua, rimise l'album all'interno e lo portò sulla sua spalla, un processo lento e doloroso. "Non parlerò con te, perché parlare con te è solo fare si che - io non ti parlerò."

"Per qualcuno che non parla con me, stai facendo un sacco di verbalizzazione nella mia generica direzione," disse l'uomo. "Dove stiamo andando?"

"Io," disse Steve, accentuando la parola, "sto andando a casa. Da solo. Da me. Senza -" sobbalzò quando il taglio sul suo labbro si riaprì. "Senza di te!"

"Non penso che tu comprenda la situazione," disse l'uomo, e Steve perse.

"Non capisco la situazione?" sputò fuori. "No. Io non. Io non capisco la situazione."

"Tu hai sempre mostrato una distinta mancanza di immaginazione."

Steve voleva tirargli un gancio, davvero voleva, ma se ci fosse stato qualcosa di peggio che discutere con una allucinazione, era arrivare ad una lotta fisica con la stessa. Non c'era davvero nessun modo per vincere, anche se avesse vinto, avrebbe perso. "Vattene."

"Io non posso. Io sono il tuo Cust-"

"Oh questo è divertente. Angelo Custode, davvero?" Steve fece una pausa, aveva difficoltà a respirare. "Se tu sei il mio Angelo Custode, hai fatto un lavoro davvero schifoso al riguardo, lo sai vero? 

"Saresti sorpreso di quanto questo lavoro sia difficile, davvero," disse l'uomo. "E ho una estesa lista di clienti, e tutti voi siete dei grandi rompicoglioni, perciò è davvero -

"Ti aspetti che io creda che sei un angelo?"

"E' la conclusione logica."

Steve voleva urlare. "Come sarebbe logica?"

"Bene, ci sono le ali." L'uomo sorrise mentre frullavano dietro a lui.

"Oltre alle ali," disse Steve, ben conscio di sembrare STUPIDO e davvero non glie ne fregava nulla. "Oltre alle ali, sembri più un tipo da spiaggia che un dannato angelo."

"Cosa, è di più di quello che ti saresti aspettato?"

Steve si girò, e se ne pentì appena lo ebbe fatto. Gli abiti dell'uomo erano cambiati, dalla strana ma almeno comprensibile maglia e calzoni ad una tunica svolazzante, una toga che scendeva attorno alle sue gambe. La stoffa in effetti si estendeva sotto ai suoi piedi, perché adesso fluttuava, a qualche pollice sopra al terreno, quelle enormi, brillanti ali aperte, che brillavano come la luce della luna. Un lieve brillio circondava la sua testa, una corona di luminescenza che faceva brillare i suoi occhi come oro.

"Salve," disse l'uomo. "Sono il tuo Angelo Custode. Piacere di incontrarti infine." Si avvicinò, tendendo la mano verso Steve, e Steve non riuscì a resistere. Non avrebbe potuto fermare se stesso dallo sporgersi e prendere quella perfetta, bellissima mano se la sua vita fosse dipesa da ciò.

Le loro dita si toccarono, e il mondo divenne buio.

Gli occhi di Steve scattarono aperti, e fissò il suo soffitto. Gli servì un secondo per processare gli strani pensieri, le memorie confuse che fluttuavano ancora attraverso la sua mente. Prese un respiro profondo, e non faceva male. Si spostò, aspettando il dolore, aspettando il tirare di muscoli stanchi o pelle livida, ma nulla. Mise una mano davanti al suo viso, flettendo le dita.

Nulla. Nessun dolore. Niente male. Nulla salvo un movimento senza sforzo, liscio come vetro.

Il suo braccio ricadde sul letto con un tonfo, e strinse gli occhi chiusi. "Devo tagliare la caffeina," borbottò e si rotolò.

"Salve," disse l'angelo dall'altro lato del suo letto. "Io sono Tony. E ti spetta, penso, un po' di barbetta."

*

Essere uno studente con problemi economici non era facile. Steve era bravo a pianificare, bravo ad essere molto, molto prudente con la sua limitata disponibilità. Considerava la cosa un punto di orgoglio, e poteva dover stampare coupon al computer del laboratorio, comperare coi saldi, e fare un menù settimanale, ma mangiava tre pasti al giorno.

Non erano sempre i pasti più eccitanti, ma erano cibo buono e solido. 

"Quello è deprimente," disse Tony e sembrava depresso. Depresso e costernato. Aveva una cartella chiara aperta in una mano, scorrendo pagine trasparenti con l'altra. Simboli e segni fluttuavano nello spazio, luce che turbinava fra le sue dita. Occasionalmente, si modificava trasformandosi nel registro rilegato in cuoio pesante, e vice versa, fino a che Steve smise di cercare i cambiamenti fluidi.

"Non è deprimente, è nutriente," gli disse Steve. Si chiese se il suo subconscio fosse sempre così negativo. Sembrava improbabile. "E' mercoledì. La colazione di mercoledì è metà di un English Muffin con burro di arachidi e uva passa e una banana. E mezzo bicchiere di latte."

"Ogni mercoledì?" chiese Tony, sembrando afflitto. Era seduto sul bancone, accanto al lavello di Steve. Chiuse di colpo la cartella che sparì in un lampo di luce. "Ogni. Mercoledì."

"Ogni singolo mercoledì," Convenne Steve, spalmando il burro di arachidi attentamente sulla metà del muffin. Si sciolse sulla superficie calda, e Steve mise via il tutto. "Puoi non -" Si spostò di fianco, cercando di evitare le gambe e i piedi di Tony. "Sei nel mezzo," disse, cercando di ignorare il modo in cui Tony lo stava osservando. Era sconcertante, avere quegli occhi brillanti che tracciavano ogni suo movimento.

Supponeva fosse ridicolo trovare la sua stessa allucinazione piuttosto sexy, ma non poteva negare di avere una immaginazione molto, molto fervida. Ebbe appena un lampo di pelle dorata e capelli scuri e piume impossibilmente soffici prima che volasse nel bagno trascinandosi metà delle lenzuola con se. Si era quasi schiantato il cervello sul muro, e di nuovo sul lavandino, ma era riuscito a chiudersi nel minuscolo bagno.

Un rapido attacco di panico ed una doccia anche più veloce, e aveva trovato il coraggio di provare ad aprire la porta. Solo abbastanza da sbirciare nella sua camera da letto. Solo abbastanza da vedere l'allucinazione probabilmente nuda raggomitolata sul suo letto, il suo viso sepolto nel cuscino di Steve, le lenzuola di Steve avvolte attorno alla sua vita.

Ali argentee richiuse contro le sottili, bellissime linee della sua spina dorsale.

Steve si chiese quando, esattamente, aveva scelto quel particolare feticcio. Perché non si era reso conto di avere una cosa per le ali prima di questo, ma sarebbe servito molto, molto tempo prima che fosse stato in grado di ricordare quella scena senza arrossire.

Sapeva che il suo viso era rosso vivo, e lo coprì prendendo il vasetto del burro di arachidi dalla mano di Tony. "Me lo raziono," disse.

"Quello - " disse Tony, puntando un cucchiaino dalla sua parte, "Quello è deprimente, Steven. Deprimente." Infilò il cucchiaino di burro di arachidi nella bocca e diede un occhiata al minuscolo appartamento di Steve. "Non accetterò queste condizioni di lavoro."

Steve agguantò il cucchiaino dalla sua bocca, colto fra l'imbarazzo e la difensiva. Non che lui non fosse cosciente di quanto piccolo fosse il suo appartamento, quanto essenziale. Ma era pulito, e ben tenuto ed era prudente con le poche cose che possedeva. Non sopportava di vergognarsi della sua situazione. "Tu sei un frutto della mia immaginazione," disse, perché doveva dirlo ad alta voce. "Non ti do da mangiare."

Tony gli sorrise, piegandosi avanti. "Allora hai una immaginazione molto buona," mormorò, e Steve lanciò il cucchiaino nel lavandino con un po' più di forza di quanta fosse strettamente necessaria. Tony sbadigliò, stirando entrambe le braccia e le sue ali sopra alla testa. "Sono stanco," disse. "Cosa ci facciamo svegli così presto?"

"Sono le nove del mattino," disse Steve.

Tony gemette. "Non possiamo tornare a letto?" chiese.

Steve si soffocò in un boccone di English Muffin. "No," riuscì a dire, battendo le palpebre per schiarirsi gli occhi. "No. Non possiamo. Io ho una lezione. Tu puoi tornare a letto, se vuoi -" Si fermò, quasi a metà parola. "Che cosa sto dicendo? No. Non puoi tornare a letto. Tu non sei reale. Tu devi - io devo smettere di parlare con te." Infilandosi il muffin nella bocca, si guardò attorno per il suo zaino. Non ricordava di essere tornato a casa. Non ricordava nulla dopo il vicolo.

Si soffocò in una minore sensazione di panico. 

"Io sono reale, lo sai," disse Tony, e Steve guardò in su appena in tempo per vedere il suo nuovo amico immaginario rubare la sua banana. 

"Non lo sei." Steve trovò il suo zaino, posato contro la porta, ed emise un sospiro di sollievo. "Sono solo sotto stress. E' stato un lungo semestre." Un lungo semestre e un anno anche più lungo. Fece un controllo rapido del suo zaino, sollevato di trovarvi il suo album esattamente dove doveva essere.

"E' per quello che ti sei lanciato in una lotta?" Chiese Tony prendendo un morso di banana. Steve chiuse la cerniera del suo zaino, ignorandolo. "La prossima volta, lasciaglielo."

La testa di Steve si piegò giù sopra al suo zaino, le sue mani che si stringevano sulla cinghia. "E' la mia vita," digrignò.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. "Non vale la tua vita. E' carta."

Le parole erano gentili, ma Steve reagì come fosse stato colpito. Lanciando lo zaino su sulla sua spalla, afferrò la sua giacca e si avviò ad ampi passi verso la porta. Armeggiando con le serrature, aprì la porta e la sbatté dietro di se. Le chiavi lo intralciarono per un secondo e dovette fermarsi, avendo difficoltà a controllare il suo respiro, prima di poter chiudere di nuovo la porta a chiave. Stava tremando quando iniziò ad infilarsi la giacca.

Steve si girò dal lato opposto alla porta e quasi strillò quando trovò Tony in piedi li, che aspettava pazientemente. Era vestito nella fluttuante toga bianca di nuovo, facendo un tentativo, o così sembrava, di apparire angelico. "Hai dimenticato la tua banana," disse Tony tendendogliela. Gli mancava un morso.

Steve si spinse oltre a lui. "Tienila," disse, dirigendosi verso le scale. Era una lunga strada scendere fino all'ingresso del suo condominio, una lunga strada giù e fuori nelle fredde strade mattutine. I suoi piedi si inciampavano ad ogni gradino, e sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che la sua frustrazione e rabbia prendessero il meglio di se. Una caduta e sarebbe stato bloccato per settimane, un interruzione delle sue lezioni e del suo lavoro che non poteva permettersi. Doveva controllare se stesso, doveva tenere tutto quel casino sotto controllo.

A dispetto di quel pensiero, non fu per nulla sorpreso di trovare Tony che lo aspettava sul marciapiedi, i suoi occhi più caldi della luce del sole.

"Non puoi per cortesia semplicemente lasciarmi solo?" chiese Steve. 

"Banana," disse Tony, tendendola contro le labbra di Steve con un sorriso convincente.

Sentì il sangue che gli arrivava alle guance, e Steve la prese da lui. "Grazie," disse, riluttante ma ancora determinato ad essere educato. "Adesso, per cortesia lasciami solo."

"Io non posso. Io sono il tuo Custode -"

"Si, si, ho capito, Angelo custode, giusto," disse Steve, avviandosi verso la fermata dell'autobus.

"Perché hai così tanti problemi con questo concetto?" chiese Tony, tenendo con facilità il suo passo. La sua tunica svolazzava attorno alle sue gambe, ma i suoi piedi erano ancora nudi, semplicemente sfiorando il pavimento ghiacciato.

"Perché non esistono gli Angeli Custodi," disse Steve, spostando il suo zaino più in su sulle spalle. Lui mangiò la sua banana con una serie di morsi metodici, lanciando la buccia nel cestino dei rifiuti più vicino.

"Come lo sai?" chiese Tony.

"Lo so," disse Steve. Tony fece un rumore mormorando sommessamente, anche mentre i suoi piedi nudi sfioravano una chiazza di ghiaccio. Steve guardò attorno; la strada non era affollata a quell'ora del giorno, eppure, c'erano persone tutt'attorno. C'erano persone che camminavano e guidavano e nessuno lanciava neppure un secondo sguardo al tipo folle con le ali e la toga.

Grande. La conferma che era pazzo.

"Vedi, il problema è -" Tony iniziò.

"Bene," disse Steve, la mascella stretta. "Tu sei il mio Angelo Custode. Va bene. Puoi tornare ad essere, lo sai, invisibile adesso?"

"Mi piace essere visibile. E' bello." Tony sollevò in alto la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi nel sole del mattino. "Questo è bello. Parlare con qualcuno." Il suo sorriso era caldo e luminoso. "Non ti piace avere qualcuno con cui parlare?" Steve fece spallucce, e il sorriso di Tony si spense. "Tu hai amici, vero?" Una mano tesa fuori davanti a lui. La cartella si aprì nella sua mano. "La tua cartella dice che hai amici."

"Io ho amici," disse Steve, il suo viso che si scaldava. Curvò le sue spalle e fece una pausa all'angolo della strada, aspettando che il semaforo cambiasse. "Io - io ho amici."

"Dunque li hai." Tony si era aggrottato, e fece svolazzare le dita sulle pagine, attraverso le pagine. "Non molti, comunque. Potremmo averne di più di quelli. Sei un ragazzo dolce, dovresti avere più -" Le sue labbra si strinsero, premette dita brillanti sulla pagina.

Steve diede un occhiata verso di lui. "Che cosa stai facendo?" chiese infine.

"Faccio le necessarie correzioni al programma," disse Tony, e la sua voce era splendida e terrificante e fantastica. Era musica e sesso e Steve ebbe problemi a respirare per un secondo.

"Quale programma?" chiese infine, lottando per comprendere qualsivoglia logica potesse trovare in quella follia.

"Il tuo programma." Tony chiuse di scatto la cartella brillante. Colse vista del viso atterrito di Steve e sorrise. "L'ho aggiustato."

Steve prese un respiro, e un altro. Faceva male. "Io-" disse, e si soffocò nelle parole. "Non ho bisogno di essere AGGIUSTATO," disse, sputando la parola con forza. Una donna anziana si tenne a debita distanza, e gli diede uno sguardo nervoso all'angolo degli occhi, e Steve attraversò la strada.

"Vattene!" Sbottò, la frustrazione che ribolliva. "Solo- Lasciami solo!"

Steve marciò lungo la strada verso la fermata dell'autobus. A metà strada, si rese conto che Tony non aveva detto una parola al riguardo. Borbottando, Steve entrò sotto al vetro coperto di graffiti della fermata dell'autobus, aspettandosi in pieno di trovare Tony li che lo aspettava. Non voleva ammettere una sensazione di disappunto quando lo trovò vuoto. Dopo qualche istante, si sporse fuori, guardando da dove era venuto.

Niente angelo.

Steve lanciò un sospiro di sollievo, e scivolò di nuovo all'angolo della tettoia, posando le spalle contro il vetro freddo. "Bene," disse, sommessamente. "Bene. E' andato. E' andato. Quella cosa era finita." Prese un respiro. "Quella cosa. Era finita."

Si spostò, chiedendosi perché le sue caviglie si sentissero così fredde. Quei pantaloni dovevano essersi ristretti lavandosi.

*

"Hai una qualche idea di quanta energia tu stia spendendo? Solo quell'acquazzone, avrebbe potuto friggere buona parte di noi, e tu solo-" Fury schioccò le dita a mezz'aria. "Hai una qualche idea con che cosa stai giocando qui?"

Tony piegò anche più indietro la sua sedia, rotolando ciocche di energia fra le dita come pesciolini che guizzavano fra canne infilate in profondità. "Fino agli ampere," disse, sogghignando all'occhiata calda. "Posso darti un esatto, dolorosamente esatto resoconto, se vuoi."

Fury sbuffò un sospiro dietro alla tenda ripiegata delle sue mani. Si stava sostenendo alla sua scrivania, un vasto, intricato pezzo d'antiquariato, tutto marmo dai riflessi dorati e metallo di colore cristallino. La cosa era così massiccia, così antica, e così immensa che agli ultimi arrivati nei ranghi degli angeli veniva detto che era venuta per prima e poi il resto del dipartimento era stato costruito attorno ad essa.

Non c'era discussione su quanti di loro ci credevano. Era, dopo tutto, piuttosto credibile.

Fury conduceva il suo dipartimento con una spietata specie di efficienza che giaceva nell'intensa quantità di lealtà che aveva verso la sua gente, e quelli che loro proteggevano. I loro erano i casi con poca fortuna, quelli ai limiti, quelli fragili e quelli fratturati. Non c'erano mai abbastanza fanti da inviare sul campo, ma in qualche modo, Fury riusciva sempre a stirare le sue risorse. Dava sempre alle persone il Custode che meritavano, se non quello che volevano.

"Guarda." Le dita di Tony si richiusero di scatto. L'energia turbinò attorno alla sua mano, e il calore era una benedizione, anche se piccolo e fugace come era. Lasciò che il suo pugno girasse a mezz'aria. "Richiamami a quel modo di nuovo, e sarà l'ultima volta che seguirò i tuoi ordini."

Fury gli diede uno sguardo indifferente. "Stai lasciando che la tua reputazione ti gonfi la tua bella testolina," disse. "Puoi essere l'unico e solo Ingegnere, Tony, Ma sei comunque un Guardiano, e tu farai-"

"Torniamo al caso," disse Tony, interrompendolo con efficienza spietata. "Steve Rogers è il mio caso. E se vi spendo energia sopra, è energia che gli è DOVUTA. Più che dovuta, in effetti." Si piegò in avanti. "Rogers è il mio caso, e tu lo sai."

"Non più. Tony, abbiamo bisogno-"

"Tu mi hai preso il suo file," disse Tony, la rabbia compressa nella sua voce che fece bloccare Fury. "Mi hai promesso, hai giurato, che sarebbe stato ben guardato."

Fury si curvò indietro nella sua sedia, le sue mani piegate sopra al piano piatto del suo stomaco. "Tony-"

"Hai giurato," Sputò fuori Tony. "Hai preso il suo file, e tu-"

"Tu avevi un numero di casi eccessivo," Scattò Fury tagliandolo fuori. "Anche per te." La bocca di Tony si aprì per obiettare, e Fury tagliò con una mano a mezz'aria. "Anche per te," ripeté. "Che tu volessi ammetterlo o meno, avevi preso troppe cose, avevi preso troppi casi ad alta energia, e non potevi gestirli tutti. Tu stavi morendo, Tony." fece una pausa. "Avresti iniziato a spiumare le tue ali."

Tony si alzò in piedi. "Io stavo gestendoli!" Urlò.

Fury lo fissò, il suo viso impassibile. "Tu stavi sanguinando energia," disse, ogni parola tesa. "Io avevo una scelta da fare. Tagliare i tuoi casi. O perderti." Scosse la testa. "E noi abbiamo bisogno di te. Nessuno può fare il lavoro di riparazione che fai tu. Non ho nessuno in lista che può gestirlo." 

"Avrei potuto gestirlo," disse Tony, e volle che la sua voce sembrasse meno persa.

"No. Tu non potevi." Fury scosse il capo. "Tu dovevi perdere una cartella, Tony. Lo sai."

Tony fece un debole sbuffo di risata che non aveva alcun divertimento. "Perciò io l'ho fottuto."

"Io ho scelto il file da eliminare," disse Fury. "Rogers era quello che sarebbe più probabilmente sopravvissuto con un altro Custode."

"Io ti ho lasciato scegliere," disse Tony. Perché quella era la verità. Quella era l'orribile, azzoppante verità. Avrebbe potuto lottare. Avrebbe potuto insistere su un altro di loro che potesse essere ceduto. Ma era stata la scelta giusta. Rogers non era quello che sarebbe potuto più probabilmente sopravvivere con un altro Custode, era il solo dei casi di Tony che aveva una qualche possibilità di sopravvivere.

A dispetto delle fratture, a dispetto dei difetti, nel suo nocciolo, Steve Rogers era stato un diamante grezzo, stabile e duro e forte sotto pressione. Tony era stato sicuro. Era stato così sicuro. Lui era un futurista. Lui era l'uomo che aggiustava, lui era l'Ingegnere. Lui poteva calcolare i numeri, lui poteva vedere il percorso. Lui poteva aprire un file e vedere ogni punto dove le cose potevano andare male, ogni battito di cuore saltato, ogni passo mancato, ogni malattia, ogni possibile momento critico. 

Tony aveva visto quel file mille volte. Centomila volte. Tutto quello che gli serviva era mano ferma, un occhio attento, e una ragionevole spesa di energia. La vita di Steve Rogers non sarebbe stata facile. Ma sarebbe stata piena. Sarebbe stata la vita che meritava, anche se non era perfetta.

Invece era stato lasciato solo. A lottare.

"Io ho dato via il suo file," disse Tony, con un teso sorriso dagli angoli tirati. Scosse la testa. "Io mi sono arreso. E adesso la mia lavagna è pulita. Io spenderò tutta l'energia che voglio su di lui."

Il sospiro di Fury era rassegnato. Si mise una mano sulla bocca. "Non è stata colpa tua, Tony."

La testa di Tony si piegò in un assenso impari. "Si. Vorrei poterci credere." Incontrò gli occhi di Fury. "Io spenderò quanta energia vorrò su di lui."

Fury lo considerò, il suo solo occhio brillante. "Pensi che essere capace di vederti farà qualcosa di diverso dal confortare il tuo ego ferito?" chiese.

"Lo abbiamo abbandonato," Azzannò Tony. "Tu mi avevi promesso. Mi avevi fottutamente promesso che gli sarebbe stato assegnato un altro Custode, e per quasi due decadi, lui è stato solo." Il pensiero era straziante; lo spinse via con il tipo di distacco che veniva da una lunga, lunga pratica. "Se non fossi andato a cercarlo, non lo avresti ancora saputo!"

"Il suo file è stato messo male," disse Fury. Sembrava stanco. A Tony davvero non importava; dopo tutto era stanco anche lui. "E' stato un errore burocratico."

"Era la sua vita," disse Tony, tutta la furia andata via da lui. "Dannazione, Fury. Si supponeva fosse protetto. Io penso che essere visibile cambi la sua vita? Probabilmente no, ma sai cosa? Almeno se lui mi vede può prendere un minimo conforto dal fatto che non è stato completamente dimenticato dall'universo."

"L'universo è notevolmente incurante."

Tony grugnì. "Dimmi qualcosa che non so." Alzò una mano. "Non trascinarmi fuori da la di nuovo. Non ti perdonerò la cosa la prossima volta."

Fury piegò avanti la testa. "Non perdere le tue ali per questo," fu tutto quello che disse.

"E' una mia scelta perderle." Tony schioccò le dita, e la luce brillò, mandandolo di nuovo sulla terra.

*

La mano che afferrò il suo braccio lo prese con la guardia abbassata e Steve stava sventolando il suo zaino prima che avesse la possibilità di pensarci. 

"Woo! Che diavolo?" Sam Wilson stava ridendo mentre saltava indietro di qualche passo, al sicuro fuori bersaglio. Mise le mani in alto, i palmi aperti. "Frena!"

Steve inspirò, e gli uscì un colpo di tosse. "Mi spiace - ero un po' teso," disse, con difficoltà a respirare. "Mi spiace, pensavo che tu fossi qualcuno - " Inspirò violentemente un altra volta, e ancora una. "Qualcun altro -"

Il braccio di Sam si stava già avvolgendo attorno alla sua schiena. "Qualcuno sta facendo casino con te?" chiese prendendo lo zaino di Steve. "Rallenta, rallenta, stai per farti venire un attacco." Lui tirò Steve verso la porta più vicina nel centro studenti. "Sediamoci."

"Sto bene," riuscì a dire Steve, e le parole erano sottili e legate, a malapena udibili.

"Si, lo so. Dov'è il tuo inalatore?"

Dandogli un occhiataccia, Steve desiderò avere la forza di spingerlo via. Invece, non aveva altra scelta che accettare l'aiuto di Sam per arrivare ad una sedia. Era umiliante, ma era abituato alla cosa ormai. Per quando Sam lo fece scendere su una sedia davanti al caffè degli studenti, l'aria calda stava già aiutandolo. Comunque, visto che Sam avrebbe fluttuato sopra di lui fino a che non fosse stato soddisfatto nel vedere che Steve non avrebbe avuto un attacco, andò a prendere l'inalatore dalla sua tasca e lo tenne in alto.

"Bene." Sam mise lo zaino di Steve giù sul tavolo. Si tolse i guanti mentre aggiungeva, "Stai qui. Prendo un caffè."

"Ho lezione," disse Steve, perché 'prendo un caffè' significava che Sam gli avrebbe preso un caffè, un indulgenza che Steve non poteva permettersi, e lo sapevano entrambi. Il che significava che Sam glie lo avrebbe comprato e Steve odiava la cosa. Odiava che qualcosa così piccolo come una tazza di caffè potesse farlo sentire così obbligato.

"Fra mezz'ora, e non uscirai fuori di nuovo, tu farai -" Sam colse lo sguardo sul viso di Steve e sospirò. "Giuro, se cerchi di disfarti di me, Rogers..."

Lasciò la minaccia sospesa, e Steve scivolò giù sulla sua sedia. "Ho lezione," disse, fra respiri affannosi. "Devo andare -"

"Mezz'ora." Gli occhi scuri di Sam erano preoccupati. "Siedi. Lì."

Steve sapeva una battaglia persa quando ne vedeva una. Il cielo sapeva, ne aveva viste abbastanza. Annuì, concentrandosi nel riportare il suo respiro sotto controllo. Anche così, sentì il debole, sollevato sospiro da Sam e si sentì un pochino in colpa. Non era colpa di Sam se lui aveva troppo orgoglio e non abbastanza buon senso.

"Torno subito. E il tuo culo è meglio che sia su quella sedia quando lo farò."

Steve fece una smorfia, ma quando Sam tornò, Steve era ancora seduti li, troppo stanco e infreddolito per considerare di fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Sam mise un caffè grande e un grosso scone davanti a Steve prima di sedersi dall'altro lato del tavolo. Leggendo l'espressione di Steve, alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sono stato pagato ieri, possiamo, per una volta, non litigare al riguardo? Solo -" Si sporse in avanti e spinse il piatto più vicino a Steve. "Mangia? Per piacere?"

"Ho fatto colazione," disse Steve, la sua voce ancora roca. Ma stava respirando meglio adesso, la pressione e lo sforzo erano passati. "Mangio sempre colazione."

"Lo so." Un altra spinta. Sam era cocciuto. Quasi cocciuto quanto Steve stesso. "Puoi per cortesia solo -"

Arrendendosi, Steve spezzò in due lo scone e ne spinse mezzo di nuovo in direzione di Sam. Quello era apparentemente accettabile, perché Sam si appoggiò indietro nella sedia, la sua forma sottile sciolta e rilassata. Staccò un pezzo di scone e lo mise nella sua bocca. "Perché non hai risposto al telefono ieri notte?" chiese, dopo averlo inghiottito con un rapido sorso di caffè.

Steve mangiò la sua parte dello scone con cura, assaporandolo. "Sono arrivato a casa e mi sono schiantato," disse. Il caffè era caldo e ricco, l'amaro attenuato dalla panna e dallo zucchero e da una spruzzata di sciroppo di nocciole. Era davvero troppo dolce, ma lo bevve con gratitudine. Il calore da solo era sufficiente. Guardò in su, afferrando lo sguardo preoccupato che Sam gli stava dando. Fece spallucce, allungandosi verso lo scone. "Penso di aver avuto bisogno di dormire."

"Hai un appuntamento con il dottore questa settimana, vero?" chiese Sam.

"Ho sempre un appuntamento dal dottore," disse Steve. "Ho anche lezione."

"Ah-ha." Sam cullò la sua tazza fra i palmi. "Anche io, ma non mi vedi lamentarmi al riguardo."

"Quello è perché tu scorri attraverso la vita," disse Steve, facendo ridere Sam.

"Si, non hai più il permesso di parlare ancora a mia mamma."

"Lei chiama me quando tu non rispondi al telefono." disse Steve.

"Non rispondere neppure tu!"

"Quello sarebbe scortese," disse Steve disapprovando. "E' tua MAMMA."

"Ho diciannove anni! Io ho -" Sam gemette, lanciando indietro la testa. Gli studenti al tavolo vicino stavano prestando attenzione, dandogli riconoscenti e divertiti sguardi fra brani sussurrati di conversazione. "Io non ho bisogno che tu dica a mia mamma che cosa faccio."

"Tua mamma sa già che cosa fai," disse Steve. Finì lo scone, soffermandosi sull'ultimo morso e non troppo fiero che non leccò la glassa dalle sue dita. "Lei non è stupida. Tutti sanno che cosa stai facendo."

"Non devi confermarlo." Sam sorrise verso di lui comunque. "Sai che ti dico, stronzetto, la prossima volta che Bucky chiama dalle mie parti, preoccupandosi come la chioccia che è, gli dirò semplicemente cosa -"

"Non osare," lo avvisò Steve, facendo ridere Sam. "Sam, sono serio, non!"

"Va bene. Rispondi al dannato telefono la prossima volta." Sam controllò il suo orologio e si morse un imprecazione. "Ho una lezione, come, adesso. Stai bene?" Stava già alzandosi in piedi. "Davvero, stai bene?"

"Sto bene." se era onesto, era indolenzito quella mattina, come se tutte le sue giunture protestassero ad ogni movimento che faceva, ma non era nulla che non potesse gestire. "Grazie per il caffè."

"Si, non sudarti." Sam stava infilandosi il cappello e i guanti, anche mentre stava lanciando in spalla la sua borsa e gettando la sua tazza di caffè vuota. Lanciò la tazza verso il cestino della spazzatura e spostò lo zaino sulla sua spalla. "Dove stai andando?"

Steve si rimise la sua roba da tempo freddo prima di afferrare la sua tazza. Poteva allungare il caffè per qualche altro minuto. "Disegno dal vero."

"Oh, sicuro. Donne nude."

Scuotendo la testa, Steve convenne. "Si. Donne nude." A dispetto di quello che i suoi amici pensavano, non erano così sexy come essi avrebbero voluto. Non erano sexy per nulla. Il più delle volte erano così sexy come una natura morta fatta di una terrina di frutta e una tovaglia aggrinzita. "O, lo sai, un uomo di settant'anni."

"Piantala di rovinare le mie illusioni riguardo la carriera che hai scelto," disse Sam, lanciando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Steve. "So che è tutto pittura su corpo e orge."

"Lo sai quanto costa il colore?" chiese Steve.

"Davvero? davvero? Io parlo di orge e di pitturare le giovani signore nubili nelle tue lezioni, e tu ti preoccupi di quanto costa il colore?"

"E' davvero, davvero costoso," disse Steve. Sorseggiò il suo caffè mentre Sam lo fissava giù. "Cosa?"

"Sto pensando a quella cosa. Ci vediamo a pranzo?"

"Sicuro." Steve si preparò al freddo, e la cosa non aiutò molto. Avvolse le dita guantate attorno alla sua tazza di caffè e si avviò verso l'edificio della scuola d'arte più veloce che poteva senza affaticarsi. Una parte di lui stava cercando Tony lungo tutta la strada, ma tutti quelli che passò erano vestiti in modo proprio, e nessuno di loro aveva le ali. Disse a se stesso che era sollevato della cosa.

Dirigendosi alla sua aula, si chiese se fosse solo troppo stanco. Aveva lavorato, e studiato troppo duramente, ma che scelta aveva? Un altro paio di semestri. Poteva farlo. Poteva tenere duro, poteva tenere tutto insieme. 

E non stava assolutamente perdendo la testa.

Aprì la porta, e in qualche modo non fu sorpreso di trovare una forma familiare seduta sulla piattaforma del modello. "Era ora," disse Tony. "Non suppongo che quel caffè sia per me?"

*

"Sei bravo."

Le spalle di Steve si curvarono un po' più in alto, il suo sguardo fisso sul suo lavoro con una focalizzazione che poteva essere solo chiamata intensa. Tony, per nulla dissuaso dalla mancanza di risposta, si chinò un po' più vicino. Era abituato a parlare a se stesso. Il più delle volte, dopo tutto, nessuno lo poteva sentire. A meno che non ci fosse un altro Custode attorno, e non ce n'erano molti della sua razza, le sue parole finivano sempre ad orecchi sordi. Ci era abituato. Decadi, forse secoli, erano passati da quando aveva preso il suo primo caso. Dozzine, centinaia, migliaia di casi erano passati attraverso le sue mani, ed aveva parlato a ciascuno di loro. Nessuno di loro aveva mai risposto, e si era rassegnato alla cosa molto tempo prima.

A dispetto di ciò, si accorse di volere una risposta da Steve.

Steve poteva sentirlo, Tony sapeva che poteva. Tony aveva fatto in modo che potesse. Il che rendeva il rifiuto deciso di Steve a riconoscere la sua presenza piuttosto irritante. Stava bruciando energia li, e aveva visto gli occhi di Steve allargarsi alla porta, aveva visto i suoi piedi inciampare. Steve sapeva che lui era li. 

Era semplicemente ostinato.

Tony si chinò sopra alla spalla di Steve. "Sapevo che eri bravo, ma non sapevo esattamente quanto bravo," disse, le sue labbra accanto all'orecchio di Steve, e forse soffiò un poco in coda alle parole, un breve piccolo sbuffo di un respiro contro la pelle di Steve. L'affiorare di rosso che si sparse sulla nuca di Steve era adorabile, e Tony voleva semplicemente prenderlo in braccio. Prenderlo in braccio e coccolarlo come un animale di peluche.

In qualche modo, aveva l'impressione che non avrebbe dovuto arrendersi all'impulso.

Steve si sporse e colpì Tony, come se stesse scacciando una mosca. Ridendo, Tony schivò il colpo casuale e tornò di nuovo ad appoggiarsi alla schiena di Steve. A dispetto delle piccole, sottili linee della forma di Steve, il peso di Tony non sembrava dargli fastidio. Continuò a disegnare, i muscoli della sua schiena e spalle che si flettevano mentre le sue dita scivolavano senza peso sulla carta.

Lo sguardo di Steve dardeggiava fra il suo lavoro e la ragazza dal viso morbido che era il modello di quel giorno. Tony la considerò, la sua mandibola che sfiorava contro i capelli di Steve. I suoi capelli erano un groviglio scuro di riccioli contro la sua fronte ampia e guance tonde, la postazione della modella era una piattaforma sollevata al centro dell'ampio spazio dello studio, predisposto sotto ai lucernari. La luce del sole giocava sulla sua pelle e lanciava ombre lungo le sue braccia, e sul gonfiore dei suoi seni e le curve delle sue spalle e anche e polpacci. 

Lei era carina. E i suoi occhi erano piatti e scuri sopra al suo dolce, sorriso vuoto.

Tony non pensò nemmeno realmente ad esso. Pensare non avrebbe aiutato. Non c'era un file. Nulla che lui potesse controllare. Questo era istinto, questo era impulso, questo era il morbido, stagnante bruciare dell'energia che scivolava già dalle sue dita. Era cosciente, in un certo livello, che si stava spostando via da Steve, attraversando il pavimento, ma non era importante. 

Sapeva che le sue ali si flessero quando iniziò a lavorare. Non era sicuro perché, non si fermò a domandarselo. Forse semplicemente gli piaceva volare, e ogni riparazione era una possibilità momentanea di sollevare i piedi dalla terra, di renderne uno o entrambi liberi. L'energia sarebbe fluita come un vento primaverile, arruffando le sue piume e scuotendo le sue ossa quando il sentiero sarebbe andato via da sotto i suoi piedi.

Le riparazioni più semplici erano come saltare da una scogliera ed aspettare che le sue ali rallentassero la sua discesa.

Scese su un ginocchio accanto a lei, luce dorata chiara che brillava attorno alle sue dita. Niente cartella. Niente caso. Niente programma. Solo quegli occhi tristi ed un nocciolo di qualcosa fuori allineamento, un frammento di qualcosa che poteva sentire, anche se non poteva vederlo. Gli aggiustamenti furono microscopici, le sue dita danzarono sul flusso di energia e guardarono come ogni tocco creava una cascata di cambiamenti. Più velocemente lavorava, più energia si spezzava, scintille che volavano sopra ai suoi palmi, rotolando giù lungo le sue braccia.

Tony sapeva che l'aveva anche quando il suo indice batté per l'ultima modifica.

La ragazza inspirò, rabbrividendo sonoramente nel silenzio della stanza, e le sue labbra si aprirono in qualcosa come un singhiozzo. I suoi occhi si chiusero, e una singola lacrima rotolò dalla curva della sua guancia tonda. Ma quando le sue ciglia batterono aprendosi, i suoi occhi erano chiari e brillanti.

E il suo sorriso era luminoso. 

"Facciamo una pausa," disse la professoressa, avviandosi avanti. "Tutti, prendete cinque minuti, fate un giro, stiratevi, e date un occhiata al lavoro degli altri." Lei si fermò davanti alla modella mentre si infilava un accappatoio, iniziando a parlare a bassa voce.

Tony si spostò via da lei, le sue ali che ritornarono a chiudersi contro la sua spina dorsale. Si stirò, un po' di calda energia che scivolava ancora attraverso di lui. Non gli serviva neppure guardare in su per sentire il calore del sorriso della ragazza. Senza pensarci, sorrise anche lui, accaldato dal successo e sentendosi così autosoddisfatto che voleva fare le fusa. Eccetto che sarebbe stato svilente, davvero, molto, molto svilente.

"Che cos'era?"

Tony diede un occhiata sopra alla sua spalla, trovando Steve che lo guardava dall'alto. Steve teneva il suo telefono contro la guancia, il ragazzo intelligente, ma i suoi occhi stavano scavando dentro a Tony. Il suo viso era pallido, la sua espressione provata, e i suoi occhi dardeggiavano sulla modella. "Che cosa hai fatto?" chiese, la sua voce in tono basso.

"Il mio lavoro." Tony si stirò, flettendo la schiena e le spalle, le sue braccia e le sue mani. Il suo stomaco si tese con la flessione, e spostò di nuovo le sue ali. 

"Cosa?"

"Aggiustare." Tony guardò attorno all'altro lato dei cavalletti, passando fra un paio di studenti dall'aria annoiata. "Lei stava male. Io l'ho aggiustata."

"Tu non puoi -" Steve si mosse dietro a lui, e si fermò davanti a Tony, guardandolo storto. "Okay, perché?"

"Perché lei stava male?" Tony fece spallucce. "Non ne ho idea. Niente cartella. Niente dati a lungo termine. Niente storia. E' come - " Fece una pausa, battendo un dito contro la carta. Era quasi una descrizione clinica, e arricciò il naso alla cosa. "Una linea di codice spostato. La cosa più piccola può avere effetti molto lontani. Mangiare memoria, causare al programma un funzionamento in modo che non dovrebbe succedere, giusto? Se diagnostichi il problema, e rimuovi quella linea di codice, se togli la sintassi sbagliata o la struttura mal pensata, allora il programma riprende da capo e ricomincia a funzionare correttamente." Lui sorrise al disegno successivo, vagando ancora, i suoi piedi leggeri sul pavimento impolverato. "O può causare un altro, problema non intenzionale." Lui piegò le dita a mezz'aria. "Devi essere veloce, se devi aggiustare senza un file."

Steve scattò davanti a lui, la sua spalla che collise con un cavalletto. Oscillò avanti e indietro con un rumore, attirando qualche occhiata. Steve arrossì, ma non guardò via da Tony. "Perché lo hai fatto?"

Tony fece spallucce. "Perché tu disegni?"

Sapeva quale sarebbe stata la risposta prima che le labbra di Steve formassero le parole. Niente di così annacquato o incerto come 'perché mi piace farlo', o 'perché è divertente'. Nulla di così auto-incensante come 'perché sono bravo a farlo', oppure 'perché voglio farlo'.

"Perché devo farlo", disse Steve, e Tony gli sorrise.

"Questo è perché io aggiusto," disse, accarezzando la punta del naso di Steve con un dito. "Perché è una sfida. Perché ci sono pochi che possono. Ma più che altro perché devo. Non posso evitarlo." La sua mano scivolò attraverso l'aria, tracciando luce dorata attorno alle sue dita. Andarono a fermarsi sopra alla clavicola di Steve. "Perché sai cosa?" si chinò in avanti, il suo corpo che seguiva la linea del suo braccio. "Perché io sono molto, molto buono," sussurrò a Steve, che era ora rosso scarlatto, il suo intero viso arrossito.

La bocca di Steve si aprì e si chiuse, e Tony rise.

"Okay, ragazzi, di nuovo sulle sedie." La professoressa batté le mani, e Steve si tirò via da Tony. Rimettendo il telefono nella sua tasca, si ritirò sulla sua sedia. Ma lanciò a Tony uno sguardo sopra la spalla, e Tony gli sorrise, contento della cosa.

"Quando sei pronta," disse la professoressa alla modella. "Prendi una nuova posizione, e ricominciamo. Quindici minuti, disegno rapido, voglio che tutto sia bloccato, poi cambiamo di nuovo." Attorno alla stanza, le sedie e gli sgabelli vennero aggiustati e gli studenti afferrarono i loro materiali. "Chiamerò i dieci, cinque e un minuto." Pronti? Okay, andiamo."

Tony si sedette sul bordo della piattaforma, piegando la testa indietro per godersi la luce del sole che entrava dai lucernari. Annoiato, avendo bisogno di una distrazione, tirò fuori il file di Steve e iniziò a lavorare. Alcuni piccoli aggiustamenti, piccole cose. Connessioni che poteva incoraggiare. Le sue dita dardeggiavano sulle informazioni, sempre più veloci, e sentiva il suo viso sbocciare in un sogghigno maniacale.

Forse era solo l'onda di energia, ma non si era sentito così vivo da un lunghissimo tempo.

La classe continuò, la professoressa che chiamava i tempi e le pagine che giravano attorno alla stanza ad ogni nuova posa. Dita nere di carboncino si muovevano quasi veloci come quelle di Tony, e lui fece una pausa nel suo lavoro per guardarli disegnare, i visi in piena concentrazione e divertimento. Nel frattempo, la professoressa girava per la stanza, i suoi passi morbidi che facevano tendere gli studenti, o li facevano spostare per guardare il loro lavoro.

Lei si fermò dietro a Steve. "Steve," disse lei, con voce divertita, "L'immaginazione è grande, ma perché pagare una modella se non la disegni?" 

Il viso di Steve divenne rosso, e afferrò il suo album togliendolo dal cavalletto, girando le pagine e rimettendolo a posto. 

"Cosa stavi disegnando?" chiese Tony.

Steve piegò la testa dietro al suo album, disegnando così veloce che Tony poteva vedere la polvere di gesso che fluttuava con ogni tratto del suo braccio. Steve stava facendo troppa pressione, ma non sembrava curarsene. E di certo non sembrava incline a rispondere alla domanda di Tony.

"Stavi disegnando me?" Tony sentì la nota di speranza nella sua voce, e sperò di poter mantenere un po' di distacco. Qualcosa che gli avrebbe fatto meno male quando avrebbe speso le sue riserve e fosse scomparso di nuovo. Quando non avrebbe potuto forzare se stesso ad essere visibile.

La testa di Steve si scosse, una rapida piccola negazione, ma Tony poteva leggere la verità nel modo in cui guardava in basso, nel modo in cui i suoi orecchi erano rosso vivo, nel modo in cui si morse forte il labbro inferiore. Tony sorrise. "Tu stavi. Tu stavi disegnando me! Perché non lo dici, Steven? Posso fare meglio di questo." Fece un cenno con la mano al suo piuttosto indelicato stravaccarsi. "Posso fare molto ma molto meglio di questo."

Dietro al suo cavalletto, Steve stava scuotendo la testa, sembrando un po' in panico, ma Tony stava già riarrangiandosi sulla piattaforma. Visto che la modella era seduta adesso sul lato più lontano della piattaforma, su uno sgabello guardando dall'altro lato, c'era molto spazio perché Tony potesse improvvisare.

Ridacchiando sommessamente, Tony si abbassò in una posizione reclinata, arrangiando le sue membra in una approssimata posa da grazia. Inarcando la schiena abbastanza per dare spazio a se stesso, flesse le ali, lasciando che le piume si curvassero attorno al suo corpo come la linea di una mano. Non servì molta concentrazione per modificare il suo aspetto e con un malizioso sogghigno, deliberatamente minimizzò il tessuto che avvolgeva le sue anche, lasciando che le sue gambe nude scivolassero una sull'altra mentre trovava una posizione confortevole.

Guardò in su e trovò che Steve stava fissandolo, i suoi occhi scuri e le sue guance arrossate. Stava tenendo il carboncino con una stretta che stava per spezzarlo, e le sue labbra erano aperte, qualcosa fra lo shock e l'apprezzamento nel suo viso.

Lasciando abbassare le ciglia in basso, Tony gli diede uno sguardo sensuale. "Disegnami come una delle tue ragazze francesi, Steve," fece le fusa, e fu tutto quello che servì. Steve lasciò andare un forte, quasi ineducato grugnito di risa, solo un suono strozzato, prima di sbattere una mano sopra alla sua bocca. Era ormai troppo tardi, tutti nella stanza si erano girati per guardarlo, una dozzina di visi che mostravano varie quantità di interesse. 

"Focalizziamoci sul nostro lavoro," disse la professoressa, con un lieve sorriso. Lei fece una pausa nei suoi giri per toccare leggermente Steve sulla spalla. "Vogliamo?"

Servirono un paio di secondi a Steve per riprendere il controllo. "Si, Signora," disse. Ma diede a Tony uno sguardo dietro al bordo del suo cavalletto che non era arrabbiato e non era di disapprovazione.

Poteva quasi essere scambiato per affetto.

*

"Non puoi farlo," disse Steve sommessamente.

"Perché no?" Tony si appoggiò più vicino sopra alla sua spalla. "Ti è piaciuto. Posso vedere i tuoi disegni?"

"No, ed io non ho." Steve scivolò avanti di qualche passo. "Piantala."

Tony gli diede uno sguardo innocente. "Sto solo cercando di farti da scudo contro il vento," disse, la sua voce ferita. "Ma se non vuoi che io..." Lasciò scivolare via la voce, le sue ali che si piegarono strette. Appena lo fece, il pungente vento invernale si riversò su di lui, e Steve rabbrividì. "Io posso -"

"Io sto bene," disse Steve, raddrizzando le spalle. Stupido orgoglio. Era stato bello, avere Tony vicino alla schiena, avere lo scudo delle sue ali. E il suo orgoglio lo aveva fatto cacciare, dire stupide cose che erano finite male per lui. Ogni singola volta. 

Tony sospirò, il suono quasi perso sotto al soffio del vento. Seguì Steve attraverso il campus, un'ombra silenziosa. Steve diede un occhiata nella sua direzione. "Vuoi davvero vedere i miei album?"

"Ovviamente voglio." 

"Allora mettiti addosso qualche abito," Borbottò Steve. Quando Tony rise, Steve gli diede un occhiataccia. "Non sto scherzando. Mi sto congelando solo a guardarti."

"Io non prendo freddo." Steve continuò a guardarlo storto, e Tony annuì. "Come desideri. Cosa preferisci?" chiese, con un sorriso che fluttuava da qualche parte fra il dolce e il bollente. "Forse..." Schioccò le dita, e così d'improvviso, era vestito in uno squisito abito in tre pezzi, grigio grafite, con una camicia perfettamente coordinata e una cravatta e le scarpe lucidate a specchio. Si sporse e aggiustò il fazzoletto coordinato. "Non male," disse lui, mettendo un paio di costosi occhiali da sole sul naso. "Ti piace?"

Steve sperò che il rossore sulle sue guance potesse essere scambiato per dovuto al bruciante vento. "E' bello."

Tony lo guardò sopra agli occhiali. "Mi disegneresti in quest'abito?" chiese.

"Non spinga, signore, io non-"

"Steve!"

Quello fu tutto l'avviso che ebbe prima che un turbine di abiti si scontrasse con il suo fianco, portandolo fuori equilibrio. Sorpreso, si afferrò alla vicina ringhiera, e quasi perse la sua borsa. Cadde, piuttosto che scivolare, la mano di Tony lo prese, tirandolo su per la spalla, e resistette all'urgenza di dire grazie. Invece, riuscì a dire un "Ciao, Jan." senza fiato.

Lei gli sorrise, il suo viso da folletto poi si aprì in un sorriso. "Salve!" lei cantilenò, le braccia ancora avvolte attorno alla vita di Steve. C'era un brillio malvagio nei suoi occhi brillanti, uno che Steve aveva da lungo tempo compreso significasse problemi.

"Cosa?" chiese, non del tutto in grado di sopprimere un sorriso.

Il suo viso si sciolse in un broncio di disappunto. "Che tipo di saluto è quello?" lo rimproverò, tirandosi indietro abbastanza da afferrare il suo braccio e avvolgere le sue braccia attorno alla piega del suo gomito. Regale quanto qualsiasi principessa, iniziò a camminare, tirando Steve con se. "Onestamente, Steven, una ragazza potrebbe pensare di non essere benvenuta!"

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non mi farò colpevolizzare da te," disse, cercando di sembrare serio. Era molto difficile essere serio; Jan aveva una formidabile capacità nell'invocare i sensi di colpa. "Cosa vuoi, Van Dyne?"

Il suo sospiro rese chiaro che il mondo aveva messo alla prova la sua pazienza. "Ho un minuscolo piacere da chiederti," ammise lei. Sollevò la mano, le sue dita aperte di una frazione di pollice. "Minuscolo. Quasi non degno di essere menzionato. Onestamente, non so perché lo sto sollevando."

"Ma lo solleverai," disse Steve, facendola ridere. Era un suono dolce, una cascata di umorismo che non falliva mai di farlo sentire caldo. "Che cosa vuoi?"

"Mia madre," disse, arricciando il naso, "insiste nel sostituire tutte le mie lenzuola e cuscini, praticamente tutta la biancheria da letto nel mio appartamento. Lei non approva le mie scelte. Posso impacchettare il mio piumino e coperte, lenzuola, cuscini, posso spedirli da te?" 

Steve si aggrottò. "Non ho spazio per immagazzinare nulla per te, Jan. Il mio appartamento è minuscolo."

"No, no, puoi usarli!" Per la prima volta, lei era seria. "Ti prego, Steve? Non te lo chiederei, ma se non porto fuori tutti prima che lei arrivi a ridecorare, tutto finirà nella spazzatura. E io so, io so, che dovrei donare tutto all'esercito della salvezza o qualcosa di simile, ma-" il suo viso si sciolse. "Guarda, sono le mie cose. E mia madre vuole che io le-" Lei si fermò, scuotendo la testa. 

"Se le do a te, tu puoi usarle, io so che il riscaldamento nel tuo palazzo è inaffidabile per lo meno, perciò sarebbero utili, e poi se ho assoluto bisogno di avere indietro un cuscino o un lenzuolo, tu me li ridarai, so che lo farai." Lei si fermò, girandosi per guardare Steve in viso. "Ti prego. Lo sai che non te lo chiederei se potessi trovare qualcosa di diverso da fare." Steve aprì la bocca, e le labbra di Jan si strinsero. "Ti prego, Steve."

Lui si fermò, sospirò. "Va bene. Voglio dire, posso tenerne alcuni," riuscì a dire, prima che Jan gli lanciasse le braccia attorno al collo. Lui fu sorpreso dall'impatto, ma avvolse le braccia attorno a lei e la strinse di nuovo. "Jan, tu devi-"

"Lo so, lo so," disse lei, e lei era minuscola, ma a malapena doveva sollevarsi per mettere un bacio caldo sulla guancia di Steve. "Ti ripagherò. Giuro che lo farò. Grazie, grazie, grazie!"

"La stai mettendo giù un po' troppo pesante qui Jan," disse Steve sollevando gli occhi al cielo. "Solo dimmi quando-"

"Porterò tutto stasera," disse.

Steve scosse la testa. "Hai già tutto impacchettato ed etichettato con il mio indirizzo, vero." Non era una domanda. Lei fece spallucce. "Sono così facile da convincere?"

"No, sei un amico così buono." Lei gli soffiò un bacio. "Porto la pizza con il resto, quello ripagherà la mia ovvia mancanza di decoro, giusto?"

"Aiuterà," ammise Steve. Avrebbe dovuto dirle di no. Davvero avrebbe dovuto, ma il suo stomaco stava ruggendo solo al pensiero.

Ridendo, Jan scappò via di nuovo, i suoi stivali con i tacchi alti che la portavano via così veloce come se avesse le scarpe da corsa. Steve scosse la testa. Dietro di lui, Tony rise. "Lei è una testa calda," disse, facendo ridere Steve.

"Si. Lo è." Uno studente che passava gli diede uno sguardo strano, e Steve tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca. "Non sei ancora reale," disse.

"Ovviamente no," convenne Tony. "Lei è una tua amica."

Non era una domanda, ma Steve rispose comunque. "Si. Abbiamo fatto lezione insieme da matricole." Non avevano davvero nulla in comune. Jan era ricca, lei era spumeggiante ed estroversa e amava essere il centro dell'attenzione. Lei si muoveva con tale grazia e semplicità che sembrava che volasse buona parte del tempo, il suo minuscolo corpo sempre in movimento. Attorno a lei, Steve si sentiva sempre goffo e molto noioso, ma Jan lo faceva ridere, lei era gentile e dolce e brillante nel suo lavoro. "Ma abbiamo indirizzi diversi, lei studia da disegnatrice di moda."

"E tu cosa studi, arti figurative?"

Steve grugnì sommessamente. "Disegno grafico ed arte commerciale," corresse.

Tony si aggrottò, la sua mano che uscì a riprendere quel familiare registro. "Dovresti essere arti figurative," disse, aggrottandosi verso di esso. Le pagine si mossero sotto il suo sguardo, simboli dorati che scivolavano in aria. Ne colse uno o due con un colpo delle sue dita, girandoli attorno. "Perché non lo sei?" 

"Perché sono pratico," disse Steve. Era cresciuto povero, aveva passato tutta la vita povero, e per com'era, l'arte era una scelta orribilmente non pratica. Non voleva diventare famoso nel mondo, non voleva finire in un museo. Voleva un lavoro stabile. Ed un appartamento dove il riscaldamento funzionasse, dove ci fosse sempre acqua calda nella doccia. Dove il pensiero di un amica che portava la pizza non lo avrebbe eccitato.

Tony stava ancora aggrottato sul registro di Steve. Si spinse gli occhiali giù dal naso e sparirono. "Strano. Dunque, Jan ha un ragazzo?"

"Cosa?" Steve si aggrottò. "No. Ma c'è un ragazzo che la piace, ma lui non la fila, comunque. Perché tu-"

"Chi è lui?" 

"Non conosco i dettagli. Perché me lo chiedi? Lei non ha, voglio dire, uno di voi?" chiese Steve.

"Cosa, un Custode? Nop. Buona parte delle persone non ce lo hanno." Tony chiuse di scatto il registro e camminò avanti, ma i passi di Steve rallentarono fermandosi. Tony guardò indietro sopra alla sua spalla, attorno alla curva della sua ala. "Cosa?"

"Perché no?

Tony fece spallucce. "Non ce ne sono molti di noi. Non comparati a quante persone ci sono. E abbiamo una quantità finita di energia che possiamo spendere, perciò quasi tutte le persone che sono Custodite hanno i loro registri controllati per un breve periodo. Ma buona parte non hanno mai un Custode.

"Solo quelli spezzati," disse Steve, sentendo la sua gola chiudersi attorno alle parole. Con un gesto violento, mise il telefono in tasca, e se ne andò via. 

Tony apparve sulla sua strada con tale rapidità che Steve dovette frenare per evitare di schiantarsi contro di lui. Tony gli stava sorridendo, quegli occhi dorati divertiti. "Solo," disse, le sue ali che bloccavano il vento, "quelli che possono essere salvati. Buona parte sarà in grado di farcela. Alcuni non ce la faranno, non importa quello che facciamo." Si chinò avanti. "E' raro trovare qualcuno che possiamo custodire, che possiamo guidare." Si sporse ed erano così vicini, il suo palmo che premeva sullo sterno di Steve. 

Il tocco era caldo, e Steve vi si lasciò andare. "Io non ho bisogno che tu mi aggiusti," disse. 

"Lo so." Tony fece spallucce. "Ma io devo aggiustare quello che ho sfasciato."

Steve gli diede una piccola spinta. "Che cosa faresti se ti dicessi di andartene? Se dicessi che non vorrei più vederti?"

Gli occhi di Tony si serrarono. "Non mi vedresti mai più," disse, con voce calma. "Se è quello che vuoi."

"Ma tu continueresti a intrometterti nella mia vita."

"Io devo.

"Perché?" scattò Steve.

"Perché devo," disse Tony, una nota di frustrazione che strisciava. Prese un respiro profondo. "Vuoi che io-"

"No," disse Steve, un po' troppo veloce, un po' troppo sonoro. Inspirò profondamente, e iniziò a tossire. Prima che potesse tirare fuori il suo inalatore, sentì braccia, e poi ali che si avvolgevano attorno a lui. Per un istante considerò di spingerlo via ma non riuscì a farlo. Si lasciò andare contro il corpo di Tony, "Non lasciarmi," sussurrò.

"Non lo farò." Le braccia di Tony si strinsero, e Steve non sapeva come questo sembrasse così familiare, così reale, in un tempo così breve. Forse stava diventando matto. Ma non era sicuro che gli importasse più ormai. Semplicemente si lasciò andare nel tocco, grato per esso, così pateticamente grato. La carezza di un bacio che sfiorò i suoi capelli come il vento. "Va tutto bene, Steve. Non ti lascerò più da solo."

Steve sbuffò una risata. "Non mentire." Prese un respiro profondo, e Tony aveva un buon profumo. Spinse indietro. "Io ho lezione. E lavoro. E-" sospirò. "Andiamo." Non volendo pensare più alla cosa in quel momento, continuò ad attraversare il campus, facendo una linea retta verso la sua classe successiva.

E cercò di non pensare a quanto fosse confortante avere Tony che faceva ombra ai suoi passi.

*

"Che diavolo hai fatto al mio registro?"

L'Agente guardò in su, il suo acuto, brillante sguardo che manteneva qualcosa di rassegnato e divertito in parti uguali. "Chiedo scusa?" chiese Phil, la sua voce laconica. 

Tony diede una sberla al registro sulla scrivania di Phil. "Cosa hai FATTO?" chiese.

Phil sorseggiò il suo caffè. Tony resistette alla tentazione di spingersi giù e dargli un colpo togliendoglielo di mano. Era un gesto puerile, e non sarebbe stato apprezzato. Phil era il maestro della vendetta sottile, e dolorosa. Perciò Tony rimase li e fremette di rabbia mentre Phil assaporava un lungo, innaturalmente lungo sorso di caffè.

Infine, Phil mise giù la tazza sulla scrivania, il bianco brillante della porcellana in rude contrasto con il ripiano nero. "Non sono certo di comprendere," disse infine, piegando le mani sulla scrivania. "A cosa ti stai riferendo, esattamente?"

Tony piantò un dito nel registro. "Il mio. Registro," digrignò. "Che cosa hai FATTO?"

Le sopracciglia di Phil si inarcarono, solo in un leggero movimento espressivo. "Se stai cercando maggiori informazioni su come io gestisco il MIO nuovo registro, sarò più che felice di assisterti in merito. Per scopo informativo solamente, ovviamente."

"E' mio-

"Non è il tuo registro," disse Phil, e d'improvviso, scomparve da sotto la mano di Tony. Intrecciò le mani sopra di esso, il gesto non tanto possessivo ma protettivo. "Non sopporterò questo ogni volta che dissenti con le mie tattiche. Hai trasferito la proprietà a me, e questo è tutto. Mi hai capito? Come favore personale, ho acconsentito a occuparmi dei tuoi cuccioli randagi; non farmene pentire."

Tony cercò di afferrare il registro. "Dammi il mio-"

Phil sospirò, la sua testa che cadeva in avanti sul suo palmo. "Tony..."

"Barton ha bisogno di un tipo di guida piuttosto speciale, e se cerchi di spingerlo troppo forte in una direzione, ti ritornerà indietro a fionda, è una speciale specie di inferno che-"

Phil si stava strofinando la fronte. "Tony..."

"E tu devi controllare svariati giorni in avanti prima di fare qualsiasi alterazione al suo percorso, perché ha questo modo di cercare percorsi alternativi che non saprai neppure esistono fino a che il figlio di puttana riesce-"

Phil si alzò in piedi. "Basta."

Battendo le palpebre, Tony si fermò. Uno sguardo gli fece sapere che Phil aveva esaurito la sua pazienza. "Lo sai, hai questa reputazione per avere una riserva quasi illimitata di calma," disse, mettendo le braccia conserte e piegando di lato la testa. "Devo dire, che non ho mai capito la cosa, perché da dove mi trovo, non ci sono davvero basi al riguardo. Tu-"

"Tu," disse Phil, la sua voce sommessa ma ferma, "hai un modo unico per trovare il mio nervo scoperto e saltarci sopra. Sarei impressionato dalla cosa, se non fosse irritante." Si sistemò la giacca con un rapido strattone delle mani e ritornò a sedersi sulla sedia. "Tony. Hai una scelta qui. Puoi continuare la tua folle ricerca nel correggere gli errori dell'agenzia quando si tratta di Steve Rogers, oppure puoi riprendere tutti i tuoi registri riassegnati. Non puoi farle entrambe."

"Ascolta, ho gestito molto più di questo-"

"Tu sei un disastro, Tony, ed io davvero non ho idea di come tu sia riuscito a sorpassare il resto dell'agenzia con il tuo carico di lavoro per tutti questi anni. E' davvero letteralmente un mistero per me. Il tuo uso di energia è folle." Phil si appoggiò indietro sulla sua sedia, il suo viso stanco. "A dispetto di ciò, ci servi."

"Più di quanto tu pensi," convenne Tony, lanciandosi in una sedia da ospite.

"Non così tanto," disse Phil, sollevando un sopracciglio. 

Tony lanciò le gambe sollevandole davanti a lui. "Se tu non-"

Phil tese una mano. "Posso gestire Barton."

"Tu davvero non puoi."

"Vattene," disse Phil.

"C'è quella leggendaria mancanza di pazienza, proprio li, non capisco come tutti gli altri non vedano la cosa, perché è così ovvio per me che tu-"

"Al contrario di te," disse Phil, "Io ho un surplus di energia a mia disposizione, e sono più che felice di usarlo."

"Non sono sicuro di capire-"

"Io richiamerò un fulmine come tu non hai mai visto prima, e friggerò il tuo culo," disse Phil, la sua voce in tono informale.

"Ricevuto." Tony si girò sui suoi piedi. "Perciò, prenderò solo quel file e-"

"Esci dal mio ufficio, Tony."

"Sto andando, tu bastardo privo di umorismo.


	2. Capitolo 2

"Buon lavoro, Steve! Perché non conti il tuo cassetto e timbri l'uscita?"

La testa di Steve si sollevò, abbastanza veloce da fargli venire le vertigini. "Cosa?"

Pepper fece una pausa dall'altro lato del bancone, la sua lavagnetta abbracciata stretta al suo petto. "Stai bene?"

Steve riuscì ad annuire. "Oh, si." non era vero. Probabilmente non lo era. La sua gola faceva male, e poteva sentire quello calore pungente sotto la pelle. Era aumentato per tutto il giorno, ma poteva ignorarlo. Si sollevò, spingendo i suoi capelli sudati via dalla sua fronte. "Cosa hai detto?"

Una mano si alzò, unghie perfettamente dipinte che catturarono la luce mentre lei spostava capelli biondo fragola di nuovo dietro l'orecchio. "Il tuo turno è finito," disse, non senza gentilezza. "E conto io il tuo cassetto." Fece un movimento per scacciarlo. "Sembri pronto a svenire."

"Io posso -"

"Preferirei non dover sedere in quel minuscolo ufficio con te adesso," disse Pepper, la sua voce frizzante. "Vai a casa. Domani sei libero, giusto?"

Steve si spinse via dal bancone. Era più difficile di quanto avrebbe dovuto, e rifiutò di pensare a quanto a lungo era stato li, sentendo il dolore crescere nella sua gola e nella testa e giù fino nelle ossa. "Sicuro," disse, con un debole sorriso a Pepper. "Raro. Sabato libero."

"Goditelo. Riposati." con un rimbalzo nel suo passo, era attorno al bancone e raccoglieva il suo cassetto dal registratore di cassa. "Vattene."

"Si, signora," disse, scherzando solo in parte, e Pepper gli mostrò la lingua. Lei sembrava spesso dividersi fra l'essere contenta di avere la responsabilità del minuscolo negozio d'arte del campus e infastidita quando il personale la trattava come un capo. Steve non si preoccupava riguardo la contraddizione, specialmente non stasera.

Cinque minuti dopo, era avvolto in ogni porzione di abito invernale che possedeva, inclusi due cappelli ed un paio di manopole sopra ai suoi guanti, e stava considerando la porta. Voleva andare a casa così tremendamente che poteva quasi assaporarlo, ma anche le lampade sulla strada mostravano una luce che non aveva alcun calore. Inghiottì, ignorando il dolore, e inspirò un ultimo respiro di aria calda.

L'aria della notte avrebbe dovuto sembrare buona cosa sulla sua pelle bollente, ma non ci fu sensazione di freschezza prima che si sentisse come stesse per congelarsi. Troppo caldo, troppo freddo nello spazio di un respiro. Strinse i denti e passò la borsa dei suoi libri più in alto sulla schiena.

"Era davvero ora." Tony era seduto sullo schienale di una panchina di legno del parco, i suoi piedi sulla seduta e la sua testa indietro. La sua pelle dorata era nuda, il solito drappo di lino bianco avvolto attorno alle anche e danzante nel vento. Una debole, quasi invisibile nevicata turbinava attraverso l'aria, e Tony espirò, facendo danzare i fiocchi di neve attorno alla sua testa. Per un secondo, l'aria calda del suo respiro formò un aureola che colse la luce delle lampade, ed era così bella che Steve si sorprese, oscillando sui suoi piedi.

Tony guardò su, gli occhi che divennero taglienti. "Cosa c'è che non va?"

"Nulla." Steve si strinse un po' di più nella sua giacca. Mise un piede davanti all'altro, un lento, continuo muovere i passi. Poteva farlo. Lo aveva fatto prima e lo avrebbe fatto ancora. "Puoi cortesemente indossare dei dannati vestiti?"

Tony guardò giù a se stesso. "Penso di sembrare adorabile nella neve," disse, sorridendo. Con un sospiro, fece uno sventolio a mezz'aria con la mano, e d'improvviso, era avvolto in un semplice soprabito ed una sciarpa rosso vivo, Jeans sulle gambe e scarponi visibili sotto l'orlo della stoffa di qualità. "Meglio?"

"Meglio," borbottò Steve.

La mano di Tony si mise a coppa sulla sua fronte, il suo corpo improvvisamente fianco a fianco con quello di Steve. "Hai la febbre."

"No, non ce l'ho." Steve spinse via la sua mano. "Sono stanco. E tu non sei reale."

"Lo so." Tony camminò al suo passo. "Hai preso nulla?"

C'era una nota di disapprovazione che Steve era quasi certo non gli piacesse. "Non ho nulla da prendere," borbottò. "I farmaci da banco sono costosi, e anche se potessi permettermeli, devo essere molto attento nel mescolare le mie medicine."

Tony annuì. "Avresti dovuto andare a casa prima."

Steve gli diede uno sguardo di sbieco. "Se non lavoro, non mangio," disse, e quello era un punto di orgoglio, non vergogna. Poteva provvedere a se stesso, e lo aveva sempre fatto. "Il mio altro lavoro è sospeso per un-" Troppo da parlare, lo sapeva anche mentre sentiva l'attacco di tosse che si costruiva dietro ai suoi denti. Un ultima inspirazione ed era piegato in due, soffocandosi in esso.

Le braccia di Tony si chiusero attorno a lui, e poi le sue ali, sigillandolo nel calore, mentre la sua mano strofinava lenti, gentili cerchi sulla schiena di Steve. "Okay," disse, la voce tesa. "Questo è abbastanza, ti porto a casa." Steve, ancora ansimando per respirare contro la sua spalla, a malapena si accorse quando le mani di Tony si mossero sulla sua schiena. Una avvolta attorno alla sua vita. "Metti le braccia attorno al mio collo."

"Sono troppo stanco per i tuoi giochi ades-" Steve iniziò, e poi i suoi piedi lasciarono il terreno. Soffocando uno strillo, avvolse le braccia attorno al collo di Tony stringendosi forte. "Aspetta, cosa-"

"Solo tieniti," disse Tony, e stava sorridendo, gli occhi brillanti. "Questa? Questa è la parte migliore." 

Prima che Steve potesse pensare a cosa dire alla cosa, se c'era qualsiasi cosa che potesse dire, erano in volo. Per un istante, era shockato in silenzio, shockato nel guardare la strada che diveniva più piccola sotto i suoi piedi, fino a che furono sopra ai lampioni, sopra gli alberi, sopra agli edifici stessi. Fino a che la sola cosa che poteva vedere chiaramente era l'ondata di luce della città sotto di loro. Fino a che il solo punto stabile nel suo mondo era Tony, le sue braccia avvolte attorno al corpo di Steve, le sue mani ferme.

Non sapeva perché stesse ridendo, ma lo faceva anche Tony. Era un suono splendido, pieno e ricco e pieno di calore, e Steve voleva solo assorbirlo, voleva perdere se stesso dentro ad esso, in quella risata. Chinò indietro la testa, la risata che rotolava fuori da lui, e colse la vista delle ali di Tony.

Aperte, brillanti e ampie, le ali coglievano la luce della luna e non erano più bianche. Erano prismatiche, erano temprate con fiamme, ogni singola piuma disegnata come dal pennello di un artista. Giallo brillante alla base, bagnato d'oro, che svaniva via verso un cenno di rosso carminio sulla punta. Incapace di resistere, Steve si sporse, le sue dita che scorrevano sopra lo spruzzo di piume, guardando i colori saturare e dissipare mentre le sue dita scivolavano sulla loro superficie. La luce si rifletteva contro la sua pelle, rosso e oro come un esplosione di fuochi d'artificio cullata nel vuoto del suo palmo.

Steve sapeva che stava sussurrando qualcosa, e non poteva sentire se stesso, il vento era troppo rumoroso, ma Tony sorrise nel suo orecchio. "Dovresti vedere il resto di me," disse, e improvvisamente, scendevano, l'intera lunghezza delle sue ali prendevano l'aria e li facevano volare giù verso il terreno. I piedi di Tony scesero con grazia e perfetto equilibrio, saltando a metà sul pavimento ghiacciato. Steve ancora afferrato a lui, non si preoccupò di cercare di supportare il suo peso.

Tremando, inspirò una volta, ed un altra. "Questo," sussurrò, "E' stato formidabile."

"Adulatore." Le ali di Tony si chiusero contro la sua colonna vertebrale di nuovo, le ali che si allineavano di nuovo mentre le scuoteva. "Sei ancora con me?"

Steve annuì, la sua testa girava. La stretta di Tony si spostò su di lui, un braccio che saliva sotto le ginocchia di Steve e poi era sollevato libero dal terreno. Lasciando stare qualsiasi cosa che sembrasse dignitosa, Steve si tenne solo fermo, le braccia attorno al collo di Tony, la testa che cadeva in avanti sulla spalla di Tony. 

Quando i suoi occhi si riaprirono di nuovo, si trovò nel suo minuscolo appartamento, e Tony lo stava abbassando sul bordo del suo letto. Per un istante, Steve si aggrappò, il viso sepolto nella spalla di Tony, e poi le sue mani scivolarono libere. "Non sono malato," riuscì a dire.

"Ed io non sono reale," convenne Tony. Si accucciò giù davanti a Steve, tirando via le scarpe di Steve dai suoi piedi freddi. "Spogliati, poi fai una doccia, poi dritto a letto."

"L'acqua calda è rotta," disse Steve. Poté sentire le parole strascicate e si chiese se dovesse essere preoccupato dalla cosa. Rimescolò le manopole, togliendole infine con i denti. 

"Ovviamente lo è." Tony si sporse e tirò via i cappelli dalla testa di Steve, uno dopo l'altro, lanciandoli dietro alle sue spalle mentre lo faceva. Svolse la sciarpa di Steve e gli sbottonò il cappotto. "Torno subito."

"Okay," disse Steve, ignorando quanto il suo cuore sprofondò. "Dove vai?"

Tony fece una pausa mentre si stava alzando in piedi. "Cosa?"

"Dove vai?" chiese Steve, la testa bassa. Cincischiò l'orlo della sua felpa consunta. "Quando mi lasci. Dove vai?"

"Ad aggiustare cose." Le mani di Tony coprirono le sue e aiutò Steve a togliere la felpa. "Adesso, sei malato, e-"

"Non sono malato," riuscì a dire Steve scalciando i suoi calzini. "Non posso ammalarmi."

Ci fu un momento di silenzio. "Perché no?

"Perché se prendo un raffreddore sarò a letto per settimane," disse Steve rassegnato. Esausto. "O, lo sai. Muoio."

"Steve-"

"Cattivi polmoni. Cattivo cuore. Cattivo sistema immunitario." Steve avvolse le braccia attorno a se, i brividi che si inasprivano in modo vendicativo. "Non malato. Non posso ammalarmi."

Ci fu un momento di silenzio. Poi mani calde presero il suo viso, sollevando la sua testa. "Tu sei malato," disse Tony, la sua voce gentile. "E a fanculo, va bene così. Perché tu non morirai. Avrai un po' di febbre, e domani mattina, tu. Starai. Bene." Tony si appoggiò a lui e passò le labbra contro la fronte di Steve, il contatto un pennello di calore che sembrò rotolare sulla pelle di Steve. "Non ti lascerò fino a che non sarò sicuro di questo."

Steve prese un respiro profondo. Non era così difficile come pensava sarebbe stato, il suo petto si espanse senza lamentarsi. Leccò le sue labbra. "Promesso?"

"Promesso." Le mani di Tony scivolarono via. "Devo andare e aggiustare il tuo dannato scalda acqua."

"Oh. Okay." Steve cercò di focalizzarsi su di lui, ma il dolore febbrile nella sua testa stava regredendo, la sua visione si stava sbiadendo con esso. Batté le palpebre, il suo viso si accartocciò. "Puoi farlo?"

"Si. Posso farlo." Le dita di Tony scivolarono attraverso i capelli di Steve, spingendo le sue ciocche via dalla sua fronte, e la testa di Steve dondolò seguendo il suo tocco. "Via gli abiti."

"Okay," ripeté Steve, e quello fece ridere Tony per qualche ragione. Steve riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, per trovare la sua minuscola camera da letto vuota. "Hai volato," disse Steve, anche se Tony non era più li. "Hai volato. Tu devi essere vero. Tu hai volato. Io non posso-" Sbuffò fuori un respiro, gli abiti che rotolavano sul pavimento. "Volare."

C'era una maglia pulita e calzini piegati sul comodino dove li aveva lasciati quel mattino. Assurdamente grato per la sua previdenza e pessimismo, Steve si sforzò a indossarli. Stava respirando affannosamente quando ci riuscì, e collassò di nuovo nei suoi cuscini. Il massiccio piumone lo inghiottì, e Steve si raggomitolò, assaporando il calore.

"Ehi." 

Gli occhi di Steve si aprirono. "Lo hai aggiustato?" chiese.

Tony si stava pulendo le mani su uno straccio. "Si." Gli era servita un po' di energia e un po' di olio di gomito, ma si. "Hai l'acqua calda." C'era del grasso sulle sue dita, e non sembrava dargli molto fastidio. "Andiamo, doccia."

Steve si rotolò, rannicchiandosi nelle coperte. "No."

"Cosa vuoi dire no?" Tony sembrava insultato. "Io-io l'ho aggiustato!"

"Voglio dormire." Steve si spostò di lato. "Ho freddo. Vieni a letto." Non suonava giusto. Non era sicuro perché. "Ho freddo," disse, cercando di nuovo. "E tu sei caldo."

"Si lo sono." il Letto si spostò sotto di lui, e ci fu un lampo di luce dorata, e poi era infilato per bene sotto le coperte, il piumone avvolto attorno alle sue spalle. Confuso, Steve cercò di sforzarsi a sedersi di nuovo, ma la mano di Tony scese al centro del suo petto tenendolo in posizione. "Va tutto bene. Dormi."

Fece per muoversi, e Steve prese il suo polso. "Sembri stanco," disse Tony. Lui si aggrappò quando Tony provò a tirare via la sua mano. "Sono stanco di essere solo, e di avere freddo," sussurrò. "Ti prego non lasciarmi." Morse il suo labbro inferiore. "Ti prego. Hai detto che non lo avresti fatto."

Gli occhi di Tony erano brillanti nell'oscurità della camera. "Muoviti."

Steve lasciò uscire un sospiro di sollievo che sembrava più un singhiozzo. Si piegò, solo un poco, ma il sonno era su di lui, quasi subito dopo che sentì il peso di Tony che si sistemava dietro a lui. L'ultima cosa che si ricordò fu il peso del braccio di Tony che si avvolgeva attorno a lui, tirandolo più vicino.

*

Quel punto dannato non si muoveva.

Aggrottandosi, Tony spostò una sequenza di eventi, mescolando energia attorno per rigirare cose, poi rimise tutto in movimento. La luce brillò fuori, formando una ragnatela complessa di simboli e sistemi, linee che si connettevano e pezzi che scivolavano precisamente a posto. Tony si appoggiò indietro, una ruga che aggrottava la sua fronte mentre i sistemi tornavano a posto, uno dopo l'altro. Ogni singola cosa che reagiva come lui si aspettava.

Fino a che arrivò al punto, quel singolo, esasperante punto, e poi l'intero scenario collassò.

"Figlio-di-una-PUTTANA!" Tony scattò, e ogni testa nella stanza ruotò nella sua direzione.

"Mi spiace," disse Fury, le braccia conserte. "Stiamo interrompendo il tuo speciale tempo 'per me', Tony?" la sua testa si piegò di lato, il suo brillante occhio tagliente come diamante che scintillava. "Ti piacerebbe lasciarci un po' di privacy?"

"Quello sarebbe bello," disse Tony. Si piegò in avanti, posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, e portando una mano davanti alla bocca. Fissò il registro, frustrato oltre ogni ragione. "Dannazione."

Carol scosse la testa. "Sei un tale stronzo. Lo sai, vero?" Non c'era rabbia nelle parole, e Tony premette un bacio sui suoi polpastrelli e lo soffiò nella sua direzione. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma un sorriso fluttuava ancora sulle sue labbra. "Idiota."

"Perché dobbiamo sopportarlo?" chiese Jennifer, girata a metà sulla sua sedia. Le sue ali, piccole e coperte di minuscole piume marroni, a malapena stavano chiuse. Spostando le gambe di lato, chinò un braccio sopra lo schienale della sua sedia. "Non possiamo semplicemente licenziarlo?"

"Per favore," disse Phil. Si sedette. La sua pila di registri su un altra sedia. C'erano due tazze di caffè sopra ad essi, e Tony sapeva che erano entrambe vuote a quel punto.

"Nessuno di voi ha giurisdizione operativa per rimuoverlo dai ranghi," biascicò Fury. "Io, comunque..."

"Si, Direttore." Tony ruotò il polso a mezz'aria. "Velocizziamo la cosa, posso riempire gli spazi? Sono su ghiaccio sottile, devo mostrare più rispetto, ho una curva di attenzione limitata..." fece a Fury un sogghigno obliquo e uno sguardo innocente. "Ha nulla di nuovo da aggiungere a questa discussione?"

"Visto che tu difficilmente svilupperai l'umiltà nei prossimi trenta secondi, penso possiamo assumere che le cose andranno avanti come hanno sempre fatto," disse Fury. Guardò attorno. "Qualcun altro salvo la nostra diva dalla testa gonfia residente ha altro da aggiungere?" Tutt'attorno alla stanza, le teste si stavano scuotendo, i registri erano raccolti. "Va bene, allora. Andate, tutti quanti, avete del lavoro da fare. Chiunque acquisisca nuovi registri, venga da me appena ha energia a disposizione." diede un secco cenno di assenso. "Phil, tu vieni con me."

"Si, signore." Phil raccolse le sue cose, e loro due andarono in un doppio lampo di luce.

"Uno di questi giorni," disse Allison, "lo spingerai troppo oltre, Tony." Lei si alzò, diritta, gambe sottili e una spazzata di capelli dorati turbinarono per la lunghezza della sua schiena. La sua voce era melodica, anche quando stava semplicemente parlando. Le sue ali brillavano, scintillando ad ogni movimento. "Uno di questi giorni."

"Che cosa farà?" chiese Tony, grattando una mano sul proprio viso. "Ci sono a malapena abbastanza di noi per fare tutto il lavoro adesso."

"Si," convenne Jennifer. "Ma non è che tu aiuti in quel modo." I suoi tacchi alti risuonarono sul marmo mentre si drizzava dalla sua sedia, e lei si sporse per spingere i suoi lunghi capelli neri in uno chignon. La sua tunica verde pallido tesa nel contenere il suo petto. "Ho più registri di quanto tu abbia in questo momento."

"Me lo devi," fece notare Tony.

"Pensi che tutti te lo debbano." Carol era già in piedi; sedere non era mai qualcosa con cui era d'accordo, e stare ferma era strano per la sua natura. I suoi piedi puntati, le spalle indietro, stava già scorrendo attraverso i suoi registri. "Odio spezzare quell'illusione..."

"Non ci proverei neppure." Misti passò davanti, lino rosso brillante che svolazzava attorno a lei. Diede uno sguardo a Tony, i suoi grandi occhi scuri divertiti. "E' protetto da un solido muro di ego."

"Mi sei mancata," disse Tony, sorridendole. "Dove sei stata?"

"A lavorare?" disse lei. Con un sopracciglio inarcato, lei sogghignò verso di lui. Le dita di Tony ondeggiarono, rilasciando un dardo d'oro brillante. Il suo braccio si sollevò in un movimento armonioso, levigato, luce color rame che avvolgeva la sua pelle bruna dai polpastrelli alle spalle. Il blocco fu perfetto, girando l'energia di lato con il minor sforzo possibile. "Sei uno spreco di talento, lo sai, vero?"

"Oh, lo sa." 

La testa di Tony si piegò indietro. "Rhodey!" Allargò le braccia. "Dove sei stato?"

"A lavorare," ognuno di loro disse in coro, e Tony esplose in una risata. Rhodey diede un calcio alla sua sedia. 

"Perché ogni volta che ti cerco, ti trovo circondato dalle signore più adorabili che i Custodi possano offrire?" chiese Rhodey.

"Puro magnetismo animale," disse Tony, del tutto serio.

"Oh, Dio," disse Carol, sollevando gli occhi al cielo. "E' circondato da donne perché è come guardare un disastro ferroviario che accade al rallentatore."

"Anche il magnetismo animale," convenne Jennifer.

"Vedi, questo è il motivo per cui sei la mia preferita," le disse Tony.

"Sarei lusingata salvo per il fatto che hai la curva di attenzione di un criceto con problemi alla memoria a breve termine," disse lei. Eppure, diede un colpetto sulla guancia di Tony. "Allison, hai un secondo?"

"Per te? Sempre."

Mentre il gruppo si sciolse, Rhodey afferrò una sedia appena resa libera e si lasciò cadere su di essa, le braccia avvolte dietro la testa. "Dunque."

"Ti sei mai occupato di un punto dati bloccato?" gli chiese Tony. Lui aprì il registro di Steve. Si aggrottò sui dati. "Io non riesco-" 

Rhodey scosse la testa con un gemito. "Devi star scherzando. Tony. Tony, Tony, Tony. Seriamente? Sei seriamente -"

"Vedi, non importa cosa io faccia, non importa come modifico i dati, c'è -" Stava già facendo aggiustamenti muovendo cose, spingendo l'energia, guardando mentre si stendeva. "Non si muove."

"Tony-"

Tony lo tirò via dalla lista, un singolo punto brillante. Lo rotolò fra il pollice e le dita. "Che cosa sei?" chiese, la frustrazione lo guidava. "Perché-"

Fu agguantato dalla sua mano. "Ehi," disse Rhodey, appoggiandosi avanti. "Che cosa stai facendo, ragazzo?" chiese. "Seriamente, puoi cortesemente focalizzarti per i prossimi cinque minuti? Puoi parlare con me?"

Tony ruotò sui suoi piedi. "Quando vuoi. Davvero. Quando vuoi. Eccetto adesso." Rubò la sfera di luce di nuovo, i suoi piedi si muovevano rapidi, facendo il giro della sedia di Rhodey. "Sto lavorando, giusto? Tutti stanno lavorando."

"Tutti stanno lavorando, eccetto te," disse Rhodey, senza problemi ad alzarsi. "Vuoi spiegare perché?"

Tony scosse la testa, rapido e sfuggente. "Siamo sopraffatti dal lavoro," disse, la sua voce bassa. "Abbiamo perso, quanti, due in pochi mesi?"

La testa di Rhodey scattò attorno, il suo corpo si irrigidì. "Non parliamo di queste cose."

"Perché no?" Tony si appoggiò in avanti, la sua voce tesa anche alle proprie orecchie. "Perché non parliamo di loro? Si quelli che sono cessati?"

"Perché ci sono regole," disse Rhodey, le parole piatte e calme. "Lo sai." I suoi occhi seguirono i movimenti di Tony. "Puoi sederti, per favore?"

Tony considerò discutere, ma Rhodey stava fissandolo con l'espressione che conosceva così bene. Si gettò sulla sua sedia. "Perché ci sono regole? Perché non siamo in grado di chiedere cosa è accaduto a Betty?"

Rhodey sospirò. "Tony..."

"Quelli che cessano. Quanti ne ricordi?"

Rhodey stava scuotendo il capo. "Devi lasciar stare questa cosa."

"Perché?" chiese Tony.

Afferrando le sue spalle, Rhodey si appoggiò a lui. "Tony. Devi lasciar andare tutto questo."

"Perché?" Tony si appoggiò alle sue mani. “Rhodey. Perché? Non ha senso. Betty pianificava il suo uso dell'energia meglio di ognuno di noi. Lei era controllata, lei era assolutamente precisa, perciò dove-"

Rhodey lo spinse via. Le sue piume, ardesia con striature nette, si arruffarono dietro a lui mentre si alzava in piedi. "Basta, Tony. Lo sai, non ti capisco, sto cercando di tenerti insieme, e non so per quanto riuscirò a farlo, lo sai vero, Tony?"

"Chi ha i registri di Betty?" chiese Tony.

"Non lo so perché mi preoccupo, io non." Rhodey si girò dall'altra parte. "Perciò, cosa, stai gettando i tuoi registri?"

"No, io ho il mio registro. Singolare. Uno. Un registro. Ho finito di fare il multitasking," Scattò Tony. "E noi lo abbiamo fottuto."

"Nessuno discute la cosa, ma tu stai-" Rhodey scosse la testa. "Se Betty era controllata, se lei era precisa? Tu sei una candela Romana che cerca un posto per esplodere."

"Devo riparare questo errore," disse Tony. "Non è quello che mi hai detto che dovevo fare per anni?"

"No. Non è."

"Lo è, questo è-" Tony si appoggiò indietro, le mani che si aprivano del tutto. "Questo è colpa tua."

Rhodey lo fissò. "Stai fottutamente scherzando."

"Me lo hai sempre detto," Tony fece notare, "Che io trattavo i miei registri come - come un lavoro, hai sempre detto che dovevo guardare il lato umano della cosa, vedere le vite invece che solo i dati, e questo, questo è quello che sto facendo adesso. Questo è quello che sto facendo con lui."

Rhodey si passò una mano sui suoi capelli quasi rasati a zero. "Un giorno," disse, "Imparerai la moderazione."

“Rhodey-”

"No, no," disse Rhodey. "Tu - Io ho bisogno che tu solo - Smetta di parlare per un minuto." Prese un respiro profondo, i muscoli delle sue spalle che si ingrossavano con il movimento. "Dall'inizio, Tony, dal primo momento, tu hai preso questo lavoro come nessuno che io conosca. Sei brillante, sei un genio."

"Beh, si," convenne Tony.

"Tu puoi benissimo essere il miglior Custode che abbiamo, ma sei spericolato e sei stupido in come fai le cose." Rhodey mise le braccia conserte. "E tutta la brillantezza nel mondo non ti salverà se andrai oltre i tuoi limiti."

"Vedi, questo è dove sbagli." disse Tony. "Io non ho limiti."

"Davvero? Allora mi spieghi quella bella minuscola luce che stai cercando di nascondere?"

Contro la sua volontà, la mano di Tony si sollevò coprendo il suo sterno. "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando."

Rhodey lasciò sfuggire un grugnito. "Si. Giusto." Per un lungo momento, lui e Tony si fissarono. "Lo sai cosa vuol dire. Stai svuotando te stesso. Se vuoi tenere le tue ali, devi lasciare andare Rogers."

Tony batté le palpebre prima, il suo sguardo che cadde lontano. "Betty non ha-"

"Io non lo so!" Scattò Rhodey. "Io non so cosa è accaduto a Betty."

"Chi lo sa?"

"Oh, per l'amor del cazzo-"

"No. No, davvero. Tu sei più vecchio di me." Tony si chinò in avanti, le mani che si aprirono assieme alle sue ali. "Tu eri qui prima. Tu sei uno dei primi, mi ricordo di te, quando ero ancora un novellino. Chi è il più vecchio?"

Quello gli meritò uno sguardo insofferente. “Fury.”

"Eccetto il Direttore. Oltre a lui."

"Non lo so, Tony." Tagliò corto Tony prima che Tony potesse pressarlo. "L'Agente."

"Phil, giusto, ovviamente era Phil." Tony si chinò indietro. "Phil lo saprebbe."

"Phil conosce le regole." il viso di Rhodey affaticato. "E anche tu, perciò io non so perché sto discutendo con te. Dovrei risparmiare il fiato." Si girò sui tacchi. "Fammi sapere se decidi di tirar fuori la testa dal tuo didietro e decidi di lasciarci aiutarti."

Tony si strinse in se contro la sensazione di colpevolezza. "Rhodey?" Quando Rhodey lo guardò indietro, disse, "Lui lo vale."

Il viso di Rhodey era imperscrutabile. "Spero per Dio che sia vero."

*

Steve ebbe un attimo di chiarezza mentre si stava svegliando. Un momento di comprensione, o di sanità mentale, era difficile dirlo.

C'erano davvero due opzioni lì. O Tony era reale, nel qual caso Steve avrebbe dovuto davvero avere una discussione con lui riguardo i requisiti minimi dello spazio personale, e si doveva aspettare che Tony davvero gli obbedisse in merito. Oppure Tony era un prodotto della fantasia del suo cervello troppo stanco, nel qual caso Steve iniziava a preoccuparsi di essere un pervertito ossessionato dal sesso, perché continuava a svegliarsi con Tony accoccolato contro la sua schiena. Il che avrebbe dovuto davvero obiettare. Perché era qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto tollerare.

Era assolutamente qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto godersi. 

Lo faceva, comunque. Amava il calore, la presenza solida del corpo di Tony contro l'intera lunghezza del suo. Amava il modo in cui i piedi di Tony si intrecciavano con i suoi, il modo in cui la sua ala si ripiegava sopra ad entrambi loro sigillando il loro calore corporeo come una coperta, amava il modo in cui il braccio di Tony si avvolgeva sul suo petto, il palmo di Tony che si fermava sul suo sterno.

La mano di Tony sembrava sempre... Calda. Confortante. E sebbene Steve sapesse che avrebbe dovuto dire a Tony che quello non era accettabile, che non poteva continuare a farlo, il pensiero di svegliarsi da solo iniziava a fargli male. 

Era sempre stato orgoglioso di affrontare le sue debolezze. Non aveva davvero scelta. Non era che qualcun altro potesse farlo per lui. e se non lo gestiva, le realtà della sua vita lo avrebbero sopraffatto del tutto. Aveva imparato presto a identificare le molte, molte cose che sarebbero terminate in un disastro per lui.

E aveva iniziato a sospettare che Tony sarebbe stato un disastro.

Il suo telefono vibrò sul suo piccolo comodino, e lui tastò per prenderlo. Un singolo sguardo alla lettura lo fece sorridere, e prendere la chiamata. "Ehi, Bucky! Com'è la nuova base?"

"L'Arizona ha bisogno di un po' di adattamento." le parole erano calde nel suo orecchio, e Steve si sistemò indietro, pervaso dalla familiarità di quella voce. Poteva quasi vedere Bucky, a malapena sveglio a quell'ora del mattino, la sua voce roca per il sonno mentre si raccoglieva su una tazza di caffè, caldo e nero più che poteva trovarlo. I suoi capelli bruni sarebbero stati arricciati sulla sua fronte, e avrebbe sporto in alto il mento su una mano a pugno. "Come vanno le cose, bene? Il figlio di puttana del tuo padrone di casa ha aggiustato il riscaldamento?"

"Si, in effetti sta funzionando da più di una settimana ormai senza problemi. Anche il boiler. "Steve si spostò nel letto, e Tony si spostò con lui, un lieve sospiro che spostò i capelli di Steve. Senza pensarci, Steve picchiettò sul suo braccio. "E Jan mi ha dato un piumone e coperte , ah, bene, c'è una papera ricamata con la stoffa, perciò il freddo non è un problema ora. Soffocante può essere una definizione più corretta."

Bucky stava ridendo. "Conoscendo Jan," disse, la sua voce sardonica, "Si, quella è una possibilità. Come- sai cosa, non voglio saperlo. Non suppongo sia il primo passo per Jan per passare la notte con te e il suo piumone'"

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo. "No. Per la direi, settantaduesima volta, Bucky, no."

"Un uomo può sperare. Ti serve un appuntamento."

"Non posso permettermi un appuntamento," fece notare Steve. Attentamente, scivolò liberandosi dal braccio di Tony e si sfilò fuori dal letto. Rischiò un occhiata indietro sopra la spalla, dove Tony aveva cercato di seguirlo, rotolando in avanti per seppellire il suo viso nel cuscino di Steve. Con un sorriso sciocco, Steve accarezzò i suoi capelli. Riprendendosi, tirò indietro le dita. "Inoltre," disse, perché doveva affrontarlo, gli serviva ricordarlo, "chi vorrebbe un appuntamento con me?"

Tony mormorò qualcosa che suonava come 'io', e Steve si spostò, per quanto il minuscolo appartamento gli permetteva. Era freddo, ma il radiatore stava già borbottando sulla via di prendere vita nella stanza principale. Steve si infilò i calzini e si spostò da quella parte.

"Mi stai uccidendo, tonto. Davvero."

Steve ridacchiò. "Mi manchi anche tu." Mise la pentola sul gas e riprese un paio di bustine di the usate una volta. "Com'è l'Arizona?"

"Più fredda di quanto dovrebbe."

"Bene, è inverno." Steve mise la sua tazza e la sua ciotola fuori. "Succede."

"Ha, ha." il sorriso di Bucky era forte e chiaro. "Ma sembra che finirò per tornare sulla costa est quando finisco l'addestramento. Perciò sono buone notizie.

Le spalle di Steve si rilassarono, uno sforzo di cui non era neppure stato cosciente di far sparire. "Oh, grazie a Dio," disse, e Bucky rise. "Taci, perdente."

Ridendo ancora, Bucky disse, "Non sono quello che riutilizza una bustina di the."

"Sono frugale," disse Steve, per nulla imbarazzato. "Non sono quello che si beve una tazza di caffè da sei dollari."

Un risucchio rumoroso arrivò via telefono. "E' delizioso," mormorò Bucky.

"Ne sono sicuro." Steve guardò la pentola, aspettando che bollisse. "Perché sei sveglio così presto?"

"Oh, giusto! Prima che tu mi distraessi, avevo notizie." C'era il suono di una sedia che si muoveva. "Mio zio ha finalmente finito quello stupido progetto di ristrutturazione a Brooklyn. Tu e Sam avete un appartamento per il prossimo semestre, in modo che potete spostarvi da quella trappola per ratti e Sam possa uscire dalla casa dei suoi genitori prima che sua madre lo uccida. O lui finisca per bere come hobby a tempo pieno."

Steve si aggrottò. "E' bello da parte tua," disse, scegliendo le parole con cura. "Lo è. Ma non posso permettermi-"

"Stesso prezzo che paghi adesso," disse Bucky, interrompendolo. "E Sam può sborsare lo stesso, lo sai che può. Aiuterà mio zio con alcune piccole riparazioni negli altri appartamenti, ed io gli ho promesso che tu potevi fare qualche murale nella casa.

Battendo le palpebre, Steve si sporse per la pentola. "Si, posso farlo," disse, e l'idea si radicò nella sua testa. "Ma se c'è-"

"Steve. Andiamo." Bucky non pregava. Non era capace di farlo. Ma riuscì a creare un tono frustrato che non era per nulla imperativo, e quello rendeva chiaro che gli serviva qualcosa. "Sono preoccupato, va bene? Il tuo appartamento è una scatola di merda, e tu ti ammalerai, e io non sono li a-"

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Posso prendermi cura di me," disse, non del tutto in grado di resistere a guardare sopra alla sua spalla verso la camera da letto, dove Tony era ancora addormentato. 

"So che puoi. Solo - Parlerò a Sam."

"Non parlare a Sam! Sei davvero un pezzo unico, Barnes, lo sai, vero?"

"Non ti posso sentire, sto chiamando Wilson adesso, cia-ciao!" Bucky fece un rumoroso esagerato sbaciucchiare nel telefono e Steve stava ridendo mentre Bucky chiuse la linea.

"Somaro," disse a nessuno in particolare. Mettendo via il telefono, si alzò e si sporse per la pentola. L'orlo della sua maglietta si sollevò quando si sporse e Steve lo riabbassò. Doveva mettere in previsione nuovi abiti appena iniziava a diventare più caldo; i suoi abiti logori iniziavano a sembrare tutti della taglia sbagliata o troppo logori per coprirlo.

Lasciando il the in infusione, Steve andò a vestirsi. Aveva una lezione oggi, molte lezioni, e un turno alla cooperativa artisti, perciò doveva impacchettare due pasti se voleva mangiare propriamente. Perso nei pensieri, passò la sua routine mattutina meccanicamente, e non fu fino a che non andò ad indossare le scarpe che tutto si bloccò con una frenata. 

Perché non riusciva ad infilare le sue snickers.

Fissò la sua scarpa. Gli diede un altra tirata. E studiò il modo in cui il suo tallone assolutamente non sarebbe riuscito ad entrare nella scarpa di tela. Il suo cuore batteva contro lo sterno, sedette li, cercando di dargli un senso. Il modo in cui le sue felpe finivano circa tre pollici sopra alle ossa sporgenti dei suoi polsi. Il modo in cui i suoi pantaloni non arrivavano neppure alle sue caviglie. Il modo in cui la sua cintura doveva essere allacciata su un altro foro, il modo in cui le sue camicie si stiravano troppo strette sulle sue spalle.

E improvvisamente, sapeva il perché.

In attimo dopo, stava piegandosi sul letto, la sua scarpa ancora tenuta in una stretta mortale in una mano. Steve afferrò la spalla di Tony e gli diede una scossa. L'angelo si svegliò con un movimento delle mani, il suo viso che si contraeva per la confusione. "Cos -" Si spinse in posizione dritta, i muscoli delle sue braccia e il suo torace tirato e teso dal movimento. "Steve?" chiese in uno sbadiglio. "Che cosa stai -"

Steve spinse la scarpa davanti al suo viso. "Perché le mie scarpe non mi vanno bene?"

Tony fissò la scarpa, i suoi occhi assonnati quasi si incrociavano mentre cercava di focalizzarsi su di essa. "Perché sono miseri pezzi di immondizia?" chiese, il suo viso che si aggrottò. Con un dito, la spinse via dal suo viso. "Non capisco che cosa tu stia-"

"Perché nessuno dei miei abiti mi va bene?" chiese Steve, e il suo cuore stava martellando, il suo fiato arrivava ansante, in rapidi respiri. Lottò contro la sensazione di panico, la paura che gli dava le vertigini. Ma anche mentre inspirava respiro dopo respiro dopo respiro, i suoi polmoni non si bloccarono. Non doveva faticare per respirare. 

Non stava tastando per il suo inalatore.

La scarpa rimbalzò sul letto, e la mano di Steve si sollevò, afferrandosi la gola. "Cosa mi hai fatto?" chiese, la sua voce sommessa.

Tony guardò in su verso di lui, ed i suoi occhi scuri erano insondabili, piscine di oro bruno terrificanti e confortanti, tutto insieme, e Steve si chiese se potesse affogare, volesse affogare, nella loro profondità. Ma quando la mano di Tony si sollevò, le sue dita si stesero, per riposare sullo sterno di Steve, non sobbalzò. Non si allontanò. Si appoggiò nel tocco di Tony.

"Te l'ho detto," disse Tony, la sua voce quasi impertinente. Il suo tocco era caldo, quasi bollente, attraverso il tessuto sottile della maglietta di Steve. "Ti era dovuto un impulso alla crescita." 

La mano di Steve si alzò, coprendo quella di Tony, premendola contro il suo sterno. Le dita di Tony erano calde al tocco, e Steve inspirò profondamente. "Stai facendomi crescere?" chiese, e stava già scuotendo la testa. "Perché? No, in effetti, non mi importa il motivo. Smettila."

Le labbra di Tony si piegarono. "Mi spiace," disse, piegandosi avanti. Le sue labbra accarezzarono il dorso della mano di Steve, e Steve tirò via le dita, liberando la mano di Tony. "Io non posso. Tu sarai più sano, più forte." Si sporse in alto, spostando un ricciolo dei capelli di Steve che era rotolato sulla sua fronte. "Le cose andranno meglio."

Steve si aggrottò. "Quanto di questo lo hai fatto tu?" chiese, la sua voce molto calma. Ferma. "Il riscaldamento. La borsa di studio che è improvvisamente arrivata la scorsa settimana." Scivolò giù sull'orlo del letto, le mani che tremavano. "Jan che mi ha dato le lenzuola. L'appartamento. Il trasferimento di Bucky. Non stai incasinando solo la mia vita, stai facendo un casino di quelle di altre persone."

Il viso di Tony era chiuso, impassibile. Le mani di Steve divennero pugni. "Non sono il tuo progetto di carità," disse, e voleva essere furioso, ma uscì ferito, spezzato. "Mi sono preso cura di me stesso per anni, Tony. Non mi servi."

Tony sobbalzò. Fu un minuscolo movimento, le sue spalle si tesero, le sue ali si piegarono più vicine al suo corpo per un attimo. Un istante dopo, era andato, e così lui, sparito dal letto in un battito di ciglia. Steve, shockato, sobbalzò indietro, e la sua testa si girò attorno.

Tony era alla porta, di nuovo indossando la toga, le braccia conserte, i capelli neri una arruffata massa di riccioli, le sue ali che si flettevano aperte. Illuminato da dietro, era l'immagine di un angelo rinascimentale, eccetto che il suo viso era freddo e chiuso. "Non sembra che tu capisca," disse, e la sua voce era un rotolante, tonante ruggito. "Non mi serve il tuo permesso."

Steve si alzò, il suo mento sollevato, le sue spalle indietro. "Che cosa sono?" chiese, cercando di tenere la voce ferma, in difficoltà a non lasciare che la sua umiliazione, il suo disappunto, lo sopraffacessero. "Solo un altro lavoro da fare?" fece un passo avanti, ed un altro. "Giusto," lui azzannò. "Va bene. Non ti posso fermare, hai ragione, sono indifeso contro qualsiasi cosa tu voglia farmi, ma sai cosa?" puntò un dito alla porta. "Vattene. Posso non essere in grado di fermarti, ma non devo tollerare te che fingi di essermi amico." Il suo respiro trattenuto sembrava quasi un singhiozzo alle sue orecchie, e si morse forte il labbro inferiore.

La bocca di Tony si aprì, e Steve agitò una mano a mezz'aria. "VATTENE!" urlò, e immediatamente, era solo.

Inspirò forte una volta, e un altra. Un altra. E assolutamente non avrebbe pianto. Premette una mano duramente sul viso, le sue dita scavavano, graffiavano la sua pelle. Non avrebbe pianto. Non era un bambino, non era così facile da spezzare, e non avrebbe pianto.

Ma sedette, per un lungo, lungo tempo, nell'improvviso silenzio del suo appartamento, ascoltando il suono del suo incostante respiro. E chiedendosi quanto sarebbe servito prima che fosse in grado di smettere di odiarsi per il suo stupido orgoglio.

*

"Perché in questo modo sembra molto meno che tu faccia il tuo lavoro e molto più che tu sia uno stalker?" 

Tony non si preoccupò di guardare in su. "Chi te lo ha chiesto?" chiese, i suoi occhi ancora bloccati sulla porta di ingresso della pizzeria dove Steve stava portando un grande vassoio di piatti. Si muoveva senza difficoltà, il vassoio bilanciato sull'anca e un grembiule bianco legato attorno alla sua vita. I suoi capelli biondi erano sparsi attraverso la sua fronte, il suo viso arrossato per lo sforzo Una coppia di studentesse si tratteneva ad un tavolo alla porta, le loro teste si girarono insieme, la loro attenzione chiaramente sul didietro di Steve mentre passava.

Tony si aggrottò verso di loro, irragionevolmente geloso. Lui ripiegò l'attenzione di lei sul suo lavoro. 

"Si, sei chiaramente razionale e calmo al riguardo." Carol si sedette sul bordo del tetto accanto a lui, le sue mani guantate di rosso brillanti contro la neve sporca. "Hai mancato tre riunioni."

"Non mi importa," disse Tony. Spostò l'energia davanti a lui, e Carol si sporse, le sue mani che si sistemarono facilmente attorno a quelle di lui, tenendo stabile il suo lavoro. Le sue dita portarono fredda luce blu bianca, che si mescolò con l'oro di Tony. "Grazie," disse lui, le parole brontolate. 

"Non ti preoccupare, non pianifico di rendere questa un abitudine," disse Carol, inarcando un sopracciglio. "Sono qui solo come favore a Rhodey." Lei si chinò, i suoi gomiti sulle ginocchia, le mani sepolte fra di esse. 

"Da quando fai commissioni per Rhodey?" chiese Tony. Sotto di loro, Steve stava pulendo tavoli e collezionando piatti. Le studentesse andarono, ridacchiando riluttanti. Steve sorrise loro, anche mentre bloccava la porta di entrata del ristorante.

"Visto che gli devo un favore, e visto che tu stai chiaramente nascondendoti da lui," disse Carol. "Non è abituato a te che lo eviti."

Tony digrignò i denti. "Non lo sto evitando. Solo non spreco l'energia per fare il viaggio indietro in ufficio."

"Ah-ha." Carol si chinò sopra di lui, spingendo i suoi capelli pallidi dietro un orecchio quando il vento minacciò di catturarli. "E' il tuo ragazzo?"

"Non il mio ragazzo, solo il mio custodito," disse Tony, le parole tese. "Mi hai visto, io sto bene, puoi andare a raccontare tutto a Rhodey."

Carol gli diede uno sguardo pieno di pietà femminile. "Sappiamo tutti che non stai bene." Lei si spostò. "Conoscevo Betty meglio di te." Tony si fermò, ma Carol non guardò di nuovo nella sua direzione, la sua attenzione adesso focalizzata sulle luci che si spegnevano nella pizzeria, una dopo l'altra. "Io la conoscevo. Io la amavo. E lei aveva un ragazzo, ugualmente, che diceva essere solo il suo custodito."

Lei si spinse giù dal tetto, le sue ali blu con le punte rosse e gialle che si spiegarono, le sue piume brillanti come quelle di ogni uccello del paradiso. Fluttuando a mezz'aria, lei volava con perfetto equilibrio e controllo. "Vai a vedere Rhodey," disse lei, "perché potresti non avere modo di farlo più tardi." lei guardò indietro sopra alla spalla. "E lui ti vuole bene."

"Lo so." Tony chiuse di scatto il registro. La luce dorata divenne buia nelle sue mani. "Posso gestirlo."

Il suo sorriso era un pochino triste, amaro sui bordi, come se avesse assaggiato qualcosa che era difficile da inghiottire. "Sei più forte di molti," disse lei. "Potresti essere il migliore che abbiamo mai visto. Ma Tony? Non siamo immortali, e non siamo invulnerabili. E tu sei uno di noi. Puoi sanguinare. E puoi cadere."

Era silenzioso, la fredda notte che si allungava attorno a loro. Gli occhi di Carol erano chiari come stelle. "Mi manca Betty," disse lei, la sua voce triste. "Mi manca ogni giorno." Le sue ali si flessero, e lei vorticò in alto, tornando a girarsi per guardare Tony anche mentre si dirigeva in alto. "E mi mancherai anche tu. Se non sarai più nei paraggi."

"No, non è vero," Tony le gridò dietro, il suo umore un po' più leggero per la sua presenza.

"Si. È vero." Sorridendo indietro, sfrecciò in su. "Parla con Rhodey, tu somaro!"

Tony la guardò andare, fino a che le sue ali brillanti sparirono nell'oscurità, e solo allora girò la sua attenzione di nuovo alla pizzeria. Aveva un certo orologio interno quando si trattava dei movimenti di Steve, e in perfetto orario, vide Steve scivolare dalla porta, salutando il proprietario mentre la porta era bloccata dietro di lui. Come sempre, Steve fece una pausa, i suoi occhi che scivolavano sulla strada quasi silenziosa. Era molto tardi, e il vicinato residenziale era calmo, solo qualche occasionale auto e un taxi che passavano veloci attraverso l'oscurità.

Steve prese un respiro profondo, il suo corpo si espanse per la forza, e aggiustò il suo zaino sulla schiena, poi tirò su i suoi guanti. Stava aggrottato giù sulle sue mani mentre lo faceva, il sopracciglio piegato. Tony si spinse giù dal tetto del palazzo di fronte e volò giù sulla strada, incontrando Steve a mezza strada. "Ciao," disse, affiancando i passi a quelli di Steve. "Turno lungo oggi."

Steve non reagì. Il che era più o meno giusto, perché non poteva sentire una parola di quello che Tony diceva, o vederlo. Eppure, Tony continuava a parlargli. "Mi è piaciuto il disegno dal vivo oggi. La tua insegnante deve averlo apprezzato ugualmente, visto il voto che hai avuto." Guardò in su, il viso di Steve era triste e infelice nella luce dei lampioni. Tony sospirò. "Non hai pranzato oggi. Non va bene."

Insieme, il loro passo quasi identico adesso, si diressero a casa. Tony era quasi certo che stesse ancora parlando, ma anche lui non ascoltava più. 

Steve si fermò, solo in mezzo al marciapiede. "Mi dispiace," disse, e i passi di Tony si fermarono. "Tony?" la sua testa si girò attorno, le sue braccia incrociate sul suo stomaco, il suo viso infelice. "Tony, sei ancora -" Si fermò, e inghiottì. "Probabilmente no."

Riprese a camminare, la testa bassa. "Me lo hai chiesto, all'inizio? Mi hai chiesto perché ho lottato per un album. Gli ho dato il portafogli, gli avrei dato qualsiasi altra cosa. Tutto quello che volevo era tenere il mio album." Il suo respiro era calmo, nuvole soffici di nebbia attorno al suo viso mentre camminava. "Io solo -" inghiottì. "Non posso darlo via. E' la mia vita."

"Non vale la tua vita," disse Tony, anche se Steve non poteva sentirlo.

"E posso quasi sentirti dire che non vale la mia vita," disse Steve con un debole sbuffo di risa. "Ma per che cos'altro devo vivere, lo sai?" La sua testa si piegò indietro, verso il cielo. Le sue guance erano arrossate, frastagliati ciuffi di capelli biondi che sbucavano da sotto il bordo del suo cappello. "Ho creato quei lavori, e loro non avevano alcun diritto di portarmeli via. Non era giusto." fece una Pausa. "Io odio i bulli. E non li avrei lasciati distruggere il mio album solo perché il mio portafogli era vuoto."

Tony sospirò, i suoi passi uguali a quelli di Steve. "Potresti farne altri, lo sai," disse, anche mentre apriva il registro di Steve. Cocciuto. Orgoglioso. Con principi feroci. Intelligente. Compassionevole. Tony sfogliò le pagine, anche se sapeva le informazioni a memoria ormai. Le sue dita tracciarono le parole, tutto il bene e il male e le parti che componevano Steve, bene, Steve. Solo parole di fronte agli occhi brillanti blu di Steve e la sua voce calma.

"Mi manchi," disse Steve, la sua voce appena udibile. "Mi manchi tanto. Non è giusto, che io debba sentire la tua mancanza così." Le sue dita tastarono le cinghie del suo zaino. "Ero abituato a stare solo, e poi tu sei arrivato e allora io ero soltanto..." Sospirò, le dita annodate forte sulle cinghie dello zaino. "Voglio capire perché lo stai facendo."

Tony camminò accanto a lui, in silenzio, e Steve si fermò. "Per favore," disse, la sua voce molto bassa e molto sommessa. "Ti prego, solo spiegami." Il suo viso si contrasse. "Ti prego, rispettami almeno in quel senso."

Tony non sapeva neppure di farlo, ma sapeva che era visibile quando gli occhi di Steve si spalancarono, il suo viso che si rilassava i n un sorriso. "Perché mi piaci," disse, perché quella era la verità. Non era così bravo con la verità, ma stava rotolando fuori da lui adesso, rapida e dura. "Perché avrei dovuto dare il tuo registro ad un altro e lasciargli prendersi cura di te, perché sono un somaro, perché inizio a pensare di fare le cose giuste e dimenticare che sto fottendo la tua vita, ma io-" si fermò. "Mi piaci."

Il viso di Steve era luminoso, il suo sorriso così ampio che sembrava che le sue guance potessero rompersi. "Tu sei uno stronzo, lo sai già, vero?" chiese, la sua voce scossa.

"E' stato menzionato." Tony infilò le mani nelle tasche dei suoi jeans. Fece spallucce debolmente. "Spesso, in effetti."

"Non sei andato," disse Steve.

"No."

"Perché?"

La gola di Tony si sentì stretta, secca, e cercò di inghiottire. "Ti ho promesso che non lo avrei fatto," disse infine. "E non posso." Incapace di altro, fece di nuovo spallucce. "So che avrei dovuto. Tu volevi che lo facessi. Ma non posso -"

Steve balzò, e Tony si gelò mentre le braccia di Steve erano attorno al suo collo. I loro corpi picchiarono uno contro l'altro, e Steve aveva abbastanza peso adesso da spingere indietro Tony di un passo. Senza pensarci, avvolse le braccia attorno a Steve, restituendo l'abbraccio mentre le braccia di Steve si strinsero. "Mi dispiace," disse Steve contro la sua spalla, e le braccia di Tony si strinsero, afferrandosi a lui. "No. Va tutto bene, è solo -"

"Basta, solo basta," disse Tony, il rimorso spesso nella sua gola. Steve stava tremando nelle sue braccia, e si morse un imprecazione. "Io solo - Io ho bisogno di sapere che sei al sicuro, ho bisogno di sapere che tu sei salvo e sano e devo riparare questo, questo è stato colpa mia, Steve. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarti solo, e l'ho fatto, e adesso non posso. Non posso farlo." Le parole stavano rotolando sopra a se stesse, la sua bocca incapace anche solo di rallentare il flusso. "Non posso lasciarti solo di nuovo."

Steve annuì contro la sua spalla. "Okay," disse, la sua voce attutita contro la spalla di Tony, contro il suo cappotto. Le sue dita scavarono, non abbastanza da fare male, solo abbastanza da rendere chiaro che era riluttante a mollare, e quando si spinse indietro, i suoi occhi erano rossi, la sua bocca tesa. 

Tony lo fissò, ricordandosi ancora quanto fosse giovane. Spinse i capelli di Steve via dalla sua fronte con dita prudenti. "Resterò invisibile, se vuoi," disse, e sperò che non sembrasse lamentoso e patetico quanto pensava fosse.

Le labbra di Steve si piegarono in su. "Come se potessi," disse, anche se non stava staccandosi da Tony, Tony poteva quasi sentirlo staccarsi con lo spirito.

"Tu sei la sola persona che mi ha mai visto," disse Tony, e Steve si fermò. Lui guardò in su, guardando gli occhi di Tony. La spalla di Tony si sollevò un po'. "Nessuno dei miei altri, bene, nessuno degli altri mi ha mai visto."

Le labbra di Steve si aprirono, la mandibola che si apriva, solo un poco. "Perché io?" sussurrò. "Perché io ti vedo, allora?"

"Perché ne avevi bisogno," disse Tony, e quello lo sentiva realmente. Quello lo sentiva giusto. Non era nel registro di Steve. Non era ovvio. Ma le parole, il concetto, lo sentiva giusto. "Dovevi sapere che qualcuno -" Si appoggiò in avanti, la sua fronte contro quella di Steve. "Tu sei la persona più importante per me," sussurrò, e Steve rabbrividì. 

"Tu sei uno stronzo," disse Steve, i suoi occhi si sollevarono, e il suo sorriso era come il sole, lento e caldo e familiare. "Lo sai vero."

"Lo so." Tony fece un passo indietro, e lasciò che Steve si ricomponesse. "Non faccio del male a nessuno. Te lo giuro. Non ti darò nulla a spese di qualcun altro. Sto solo arrangiando le cose che avrebbero sempre dovuto essere tue, e facendo del mio meglio per mettere le cose a posto."

"Sto bene," gli disse Steve.

"Lo so." Tony stese la mano. "Voli con me?" chiese, persuase. Quella era una cosa con cui poteva sedurre Steve, quel singolo trucco che sapeva fare esultare Steve. Lui amava volare.

Quasi quanto lo amava Tony.

Tony si sollevò dal terreno, fluttuando allettante appena sopra il suolo, e Steve gli sorrise. La sua mano si sollevò, e Tony l'afferrò, prima che potesse avere dei ripensamenti, tirando su Steve e nelle sue braccia. "Non farmi pentire di questo, Tony." disse Steve, anche mentre avvolgeva un braccio attorno alle spalle di Tony.

I suoi denti che brillavano, Tony disse, "Oh non avrai una possibilità per pentirti. Non ti preoccupare, Steve, ti farò fare il volo della tua vita." Con un grido di guerra, decollò, e Steve stava ridendo nel suo orecchio, afferrandosi stretto, e per la prima volta in settimane, le cose sembrava potessero andare bene.

*

 

"Stai fermo."

"No."

Steve guardò oltre il suo cavalletto. "Perché hai acconsentito a posare per me se non hai intenzione di stare fermo?" chiese, sorridendo.

Tony giaceva sulla schiena, una lunga gamba piegata in su, un piede nudo piatto sulle lenzuola ammucchiate del letto. I suoi jeans posizionati bassi sulle sue anche, il suo petto e le braccia erano nudi contro il bianco della stoffa. Le sue ali erano spiegate dietro di lui, illuminate dalla luce dorata con cui stava giocando, una mano che spostava il flusso con pigri tocchi. 

"Non ho acconsentito a fare il modello," disse, le sue labbra che si piegarono in alto. "Ho acconsentito a giacere qui senza la camicia. Dipingi più veloce."

"Non sto neppure dipingendo a questo punto." Ridendo suo malgrado, Steve tornò al lavoro. "Sto solo facendo schizzi." 

"Schizza più veloce." Le dita di Tony sfrecciarono attraverso la luce, e Steve scosse il capo.

"Non puoi affrettare l'arte, Tony." si sporse per la sua gomma pane, rotolandola fra le dita. "Che cosa fai?"

"Sto solo facendo alcuni test."

"Per piacere piantala con gli slanci di crescita," gli disse Steve. "Le mie giunture fanno male. E non mi va più bene niente." Tony fece un indifferente mugugno sotto i baffi. Steve sospirò. "Quanto alto hai intenzione di farmi, in ogni caso?"

"Alto quanto avresti dovuto essere," Disse Tony, come se quello significasse qualcosa comunque.

"Chi decide quanto dovrei essere?" chiese Steve, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. 

"Io," disse Tony. "Bene. Adesso."

"Ovviamente." Steve diede un calcio al letto, facendo ridere Tony. "Sono abbastanza alto."

"Ah-ha."

"Tony-"

"So quello che sto facendo, Steven. L'ho fatto per un lunghissimo tempo."

Steve guardò in su. "Quanto tempo?"

Tony li guardò di rimando. "Mmmh?" Si aggrottò. "Non ricordo, esattamente. Io ricordo -" Scosse il capo. "Ricordo molte cose," disse. "E alcune cose che dovrei ricordare invece penso di averle dimenticate." Piegò la testa di lato. "Io ricordo te. Come un bambinetto."

Steve fece una pausa. "Davvero?" arrossì. "Questo è imbarazzante."

I denti di Tony si illuminarono in un sorriso. "Perché? Eri un ragazzino adorabile. Tutto occhi solenni e faccino serioso." Il suo sorriso si ridusse ad un pallido fantasma di se. "Ti ho visto solo, brevemente. Poi ho perso il tuo registro." fece una pausa. "Mi dispiace."

"Può sembrare difficile crederlo per te, Tony, ma stavo bene senza di te." Ma questo era meglio. Questo era molto meglio. Un raro giorno di festa, niente lezioni, niente lavoro, niente su cui essere tesi. Solo una teiera di the e un sacco di pizza avanzata da Sam e Jan che erano venuti in visita la sera prima, e calzini caldi e una felpa consunta che a malapena conteneva le sue spalle. C'era neve fuori, un lieve turbinio di fiocchi nell'aria fredda, ma per una volta, il suo appartamento era caldo, il radiatore che lavorava al massimo. L'aria profumava di olio di semi di lino e del pungente odore di trementina, mescolato a colore e polvere di grafite e infuso di the. 

Niente da fare salvo riempire pagina dopo pagina con quello che voleva disegnare. Il che era, più o meno, Tony.

Poteva essere ossessionato. Non era sicuro che gli importasse.

"Comunque," continuò, "non hai detto che buona parte delle persone non hanno angelo? Come mai io sono diverso dai milioni di altri su cui non guardate?" diede uno sguardo in su per trovare gli occhi di Tony nei suoi. "Stai fermo," rimproverò facendo sorridere Tony.

"Si, ma tu sei diverso," disse Tony, le sue dita che danzavano attraverso l'aria, turbini di luce dorata che formavano universi fra le sue mani. "Tu lo sei sempre stato."

"Nulla di speciale in me," disse Steve, sorridendo. "Salvo tu che hai deciso che mi serve un baby-sitter costante."

"Non mi serve questa ingiuria. Ho altri registri su cui potrei lavorare."

"No, non è vero."

"No, non è vero," sospirò Tony. I suoi occhi chiusi mentre sbadigliava. "Stanco, ultimamente. Lascio che per una volta se ne occupino gli altri."

"Quanti di voi ci sono?" chiese Steve. "Angeli, voglio dire. Quanti Custodi?"

"Non molti." il braccio di Tony fece un arco sopra alla sua testa, allargando la luce dorata in tutte le direzioni. Si aggrappava alle sue dita, ciuffi di luminosa brillantezza che turbinavano attorno alle sue mani. "Ne conosco personalmente solo un paio di dozzine. Ce ne sono di più ovviamente, devono essercene di più, ma è difficile dirlo. Nuovi ne appaiono ogni tanto."

"Nuovi angeli?"

"Si," convenne Tony. "Pivelli, li chiamiamo. Tutti noi siamo stati pivelli un tempo."

"Bene, quello ha senso, devi essere stato bambino una volta." Steve mise giù il suo carboncino, cercandone un pezzo più duro. Linee nere spesse tirate attraverso la pagina sotto alle sue dita.

"Non bambini. Non ci sono bambini -" gli sorrise Tony. "Noi ci svegliamo, adulti, con le ali. Da dove veniamo, o cosa eravamo..." fece spallucce. "Non lo sa nessuno."

Steve fece una pausa. "Non lo sa nessuno?"

"Ci sono un paio di teorie, ma sono solo quello," disse Tony. "Teorie. Non c'è modo di sapere se sono giuste o meno, davvero."

"Teorie?" Steve si sporse da sopra il suo album. "Stai fermo."

"Non mi sono mosso," obiettò Tony. 

"Si, lo hai fatto," disse Steve. Fece una pausa, stirando le spalle. "Teorie?" suggerì di nuovo, i suoi occhi che tracciavano il corpo di Tony. Le sue dita tornarono al lavoro, più veloci adesso.

"Più che altro, che una volta eravamo umani," disse Tony. Le sue ali lanciarono un intrigante serie di ombre sopra al suo viso, sopra alla sua pelle dorata. "Che eravamo tutti umani. E che eravamo o troppo buoni, il meglio dell'umanità, e quando siamo morti, ci è stata data una vita estesa. Vita estesa che usiamo per il bene del resto dell'umanità."

"Oppure?" chiese Steve, le sue dita che correvano sul disegno, macchiandolo mentre lo faceva. Non sapeva perché, ma sentiva come fosse stato colto da qualche follia, qualche fervore che non poteva definire. Il carboncino strisciò la pagina, nero e grigio e gli spazi bianchi in mezzo come ferite bianche. L'insieme pulito di piume bianche erano messe in righe come soldati mentre Steve disegnava.

Tony non rispose per un momento, i suoi occhi marrone dorato divennero scuri e ombrosi. "Oppure," disse infine, "abbiamo fatto qualcosa di molto, molto cattivo, e questa è la nostra pena. Il modo in cui ripaghiamo il debito, il nostro deficit karmico." 

Steve si azzittì. Guardò in su. "Tu cosa pensi?"

Le sue ali baluginarono. Non mosse quanto spostate. "non mi ricordo," disse Tony. Il suo viso era serio, gli occhi nascosti dietro all'oscuro pennello delle sue ciglia. "Mi sono svegliato con le ali e una pila di registri." sbadigliò. "Non importa." i suoi occhi si chiusero. "Questo è noioso."

"Apprezzo che tu lo tolleri," disse Steve, le sue labbra che si piegavano in su.

"E' solo perché tu sei splendido quando sei coperto di polvere di carboncino."

Steve lasciò uscire un grugnito. "Perciò ne ho un po' sulle dita, bell'affare." 

Un occhio si aprì. "E sul tuo viso. E i tuoi capelli. E il tuo collo." Il viso di Tony si rilassò in un sorriso mentre Steve passò il dorso della mano sul suo viso. "Si, quello non aiuta molto. Posso muovermi adesso?"

"No, piantala di lamentarti. Se devi vivere qui e non pagare l'affitto, devi posare per la tua cena," disse Steve. Si strofinò la guancia sulla spalla. Giudicando dal grugnito di risata di Tony, non ebbe successo. "Va bene, l'arte è un affare sporco." Il suo viso arrossì, e tornò al lavoro. Ma quando guardò di nuovo a Tony, colse un lieve caldo sorriso che fluttuava sul viso di Tony. 

Steve si mise in piedi, attraversando per andare a spostare i capelli di Tony via dalla sua fronte. "Qualsiasi cosa fosse, comunque sei arrivato qui," disse, sorridendo giù a Tony, "Io sono-" le sue labbra si piegarono. "Io sono lieto."

Gli occhi di Tony si socchiusero e si riaprirono. La sua mano si alzò, le punte delle sue dita accarezzarono l'interno del polso di Steve. La pelle era sensibile li, e Steve non riuscì a reprimere un brivido. "Si?"

"Si." Steve si chiese se sembrasse così malato d'amore come si sentiva, e cercò un tono più leggero. "E' così difficile trovare un modello decente in questa città." 

Tony rise, poi si alzò, le sue dita che sfiorarono la guancia di Steve. "Stai fermo," disse lui, il tono divertito, mentre passò il suo pollice attraverso il piano dello zigomo di Steve. "Sei un casino."

Steve si chinò nel tocco. "Colpa tua," fece notare. "Devo disegnare veloce, perché continui a muoverti." Tony rise, ma entrambe le sue mani presero il viso di Steve adesso, le sue dita lunghe e belle e confortanti. Steve gli sorrise. "Puoi muoverti adesso," disse.

"Meraviglioso," disse Tony, rilasciando Steve e alzandosi in piedi. Steve andò indietro, abbastanza da lasciare che Tony si alzasse in piedi, stirandosi. Suo malgrado, Steve riprese il suo album di nuovo, ipnotizzato dal gioco dei colori sotto alla pelle di Tony, dal flettere di quelle grandi ali color neve, dal brillio dorato dell'energia che brillava attorno alle sue mani mentre le passava attraverso i capelli scuri.

La piuma era così pallida, così bianco luminoso, che quasi la mancò nel mare del piumone. Battendo le palpebre, si sporse e la raccolse. "Stai facendo la muta?" chiese a Tony con un sorriso, tenendola in alto. Era perfettamente formata, brillante e immacolata sui bordi, quasi brillando nella sua mano sporca, ordinaria.

Tony guardò sopra alla spalla, e il suo viso divenne serio. "Voglio sperare di no," disse, e c'era una strana nota nella sua voce. Un lieve sorriso sul viso, tese la mano. "Dammela."

Steve tirò indietro la mano, il movimento di riflesso e bisognoso. "Posso tenerla?" chiese, ipnotizzato dall'oggetto luminoso, quasi senza peso. 

"No, non puoi tenerla." Le labbra di Tony brillarono in un sorriso. "Restituiscila."

Non sicuro del motivo per cui fosse così riluttante, Steve la tese indietro con un debole sospiro. "E' bellissima," disse, e Tony gli diede un astuto, sapiente sorriso. "Taci," riuscì a dire Steve, sentendo il suo viso riscaldarsi. Si lanciò di nuovo sul letto, aprendo il suo album. "E stai fermo."

"Schiavista," disse Tony, sorridendo. Si spinse sul davanzale della piccola finestra, un piede fissato sulla cornice del letto, l'altro che dondolava verso terra, le sue dita nude che accarezzavano il legno vissuto. Illuminato dal sole al tramonto dietro di se, Tony tornò al lavoro, la luce dorata che fluiva dalle sue mani.

Steve si aggrottò, guardando come la luce sembrasse espandersi ben oltre quello su cui Tony aveva lavorato prima. Guardò per un attimo, cercando di memorizzare il modo in cui le mani di Tony si flettevano, il modo in cui i suoi occhi divenivano morbidi e il modo in cui sorrideva quando il suo lavoro andava bene. "Bene?" chiese Tony, le sue labbra piegate. "Disegna. Non siederò qui tutto il giorno, Rogers."

Ridendo, Steve si piegò sopra al suo album, e cercò di non pensare quanto tutto questo fosse naturale e facile. Sollevò le sue ginocchia in alto e posò l'album sulle ginocchia, sentendo un caldo senso di contentezza che lo sommerse. Forse, solo forse, le cose avrebbero potuto continuare così per sempre, e lui non avrebbe mai dovuto dire a Tony che lo amava.


	3. Capitolo 3

La piuma svolazzò giù sulla superficie della scrivania di Phil La penna di Phil cadde un secondo dopo, con una finalità che fece annodare lo stomaco di Tony.

Phil guardò in su verso di lui, la sua bocca una linea sottile. C'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che era non familiare sul viso di Phil, ma su chiunque altro, Tony lo avrebbe categorizzato come paura. "Quando?"

Tony sfregò una mano sul suo viso. "Qualche ora fa." Collassò sulla sedia dall'altro lato della scrivania di Phil, la sua mano che sfregava il punto dolorante sotto al suo sterno. Il suo palmo grattò in su e giù, cercando di calmare il dolore, ma era troppo profondo per poterlo raggiungere. "Quanto tempo mi resta?"

Phil prese in mano la piuma, le sue dita delicate e prudenti. "Ti mettiamo in stasi appena possiamo liberarti. Servirà -"

Le dita di Tony picchiettarono sul suo sterno, una tagliente sequenza di battute. "Quanto tempo prima che io non riesca più a lavorare?" chiese, parlando sopra a Phil. "Quanto tempo prima che perda -"

Phil si alzò in piedi. "Sei fuori di testa?" scattò. "Stai -" Tenne in alto la piuma. "Stai collassando! Tu vai in stasi, oggi! Adesso! Se vuoi salvare le tue ali, devi seguire il dannatissimo protocollo, Tony!"

Tony non guardò neppure nella sua direzione. "Quanto tempo ancora?" ripeté, la sua voce cauta. I suoi piedi stavano scivolando sul pavimento, battendo e toccandosi, i suoi muscoli troppo tesi, troppo acuti. 

"Perché hai deciso di venire qui, se non sei interessato nel fare nulla al riguardo?" Scattò Phil. Le sue ali vibravano dietro a lui, lievi piccoli battiti, ed era un insolito segno di nervosismo dal solitamente calmo e composto Agente. "Pensi che possiamo permetterci di perderti adesso?"

"Io sono venuto qui," disse Tony, e le parole facevano male, "Perché tu sei il più anziano." Guardò in su. "Sei il solo che avrebbe saputo. Qualcuno ha iniziato a spiumarsi, ed è sopravvissuto?"

La bocca di Phil si aprì. Si chiuse. Si sedette di nuovo, i movimenti prudenti e controllati. Si sporse in fuori e mise la piuma davanti a se. "Una volta," disse, la sua voce sommessa. "Solo una volta. Ma -" I suoi occhi si sollevarono dalla piuma, e tirò fuori un dito. La sua energia era fredda e argentea, come la luce della luna e luce pallida sul metallo, e la piccola scintilla colpì Tony dritta nel centro del suo petto.

Il suo corpo si illuminò, e lui guardò giù le sue braccia, le sue mani, al disegno di linee blu e nere che si spargevano e si snodavano sotto al sottile velo della sua pelle. Le sue labbra si sollevarono, un sorriso senza gioia, e sollevò la sua mano per coprire il foro blu che mangiava la sua anima. "E' troppo tardi per me," disse Tony, incontrando gli occhi di Phil.

Phil guardò di rimando alla piuma. "E' troppo tardi per te," convenne. Prese un respiro profondo. "Vai in stasi. Lascia che alleviamo gli effetti. Ti stabilizziamo. Potrebbe esserci qualcosa che possiamo fare."

"Ma non sai che cosa possa essere," disse Tony.

"No."

Tony grugnì una risata. Guardò mentre le linee tornarono invisibili mentre la sua pelle tornava opaca. "Se non lo sai tu, non esiste. Dovrei saperlo. Sono andato a guardare ogni possibile opzione. Nessuna di loro farebbe una dannata minuscola differenza." Strofinò una mano fra i suoi capelli, frustrazione che bolliva attraverso di lui. "Quanto tempo mi resta?"

"Perché non puoi fermarti?" chiese Phil, la sua voce sommessa. "Tony. Non puoi aiutarlo se -"

"Lui morirà."

Phil era in silenzio. "Spiega."

Tony si sollevò, il suo intero corpo una molla, l'energia che crepitava attorno alle sue mani. "C'è un punto fisso. C'è un dannato punto fisso. Non riesco a muoverlo. Niente che io faccia. Non importa come io aggiusti il registro. Non importa cosa io faccia per spingere la linea del tempo fuori -"

Phil premetteva una mano fermamente sulla sua bocca, i suoi occhi scuri sopra alle sue dita. La sua voce era molto sommessa quando chiese, "E quanto lontano hai spostato la linea del tempo, Tony?"

Troppo tardi, Tony comprese il pericolo. La sua bocca si aprì, e si chiuse, e tagliò l'aria con la mano. "Non importa, il punto è che quel punto fisso non cambia, non importa come io spinga la linea del tempo, e c'è una possibilità che -"

Le palpebre di Phil si abbassarono, nascondendo gli oscuri baratri dei suoi occhi. "Quanto lontano?"

Tony si fermò. Sospirò. "Solo un paio, lo sai di." Strofinò una mano sulla sua fronte, le sue dita tese. "Che differenza fa, Phil?"

"Io non lo so. Un paio di, cosa? Settimane? Mesi?" Le sue sopracciglia si inarcarono in alto. "Anni?"

Tony incontrò i suoi occhi. "Decadi."

Tutto il colore svanì dal viso di Phil. "Tony..."

"Io dovevo," Tony scattò, la sua rabbia che si innalzava. Rabbia e qualcosa che sembrava inconfortabilmente essere paura annodava giù il suo stomaco, una miscela tossica che lo aveva fatto scattare. "Potevo gestirlo! Lo sto gestendo!"

La testa di Phil cadde avanti nella culla delle sue mani. "No. Non stai facendolo." Le sue spalle si sollevarono e caddero in un sospiro e le sue ali scivolarono avanti per avvolgersi attorno a lui. "Ti perderemo."

"Quanto tempo mi resta?" chiese Tony, perché lo sapeva, quando era entrato. Lo sapeva, nell'istante in cui Steve aveva sollevato quella piuma. Poteva sentire le sue ali adesso, sentire la fragilità delle ossa, sentire il logoro controllo che riusciva ancora a mantenere. Avvolse le sue braccia tese attorno al suo petto, tenendosi duro con la forza di volontà.

Phil prese la piuma, ruotandola fra le dita. Brillò, scintille d'oro e rosso che rotolavano sulle punte. "Dove l'hai persa?" i suoi occhi dardeggiarono in su. "Lotta?"

"L'ho lasciata quando sono sceso dal letto," disse Tony con un sorriso teso. "E prima che tu chieda, no. No, nulla di energetico stava accadendo a letto."

"Anche tu non dormiresti con il tuo custodito," disse Phil, con un sorriso teso.

"Sicuro," disse Tony, la sua voce senza espressione. "Anche io." Phil guardò su, la sua bocca aperta, e Tony tese una mano. "No, so quel che vuoi dire, non è -" la sua bocca si contrasse. "Lo sai che non lo farei." Non importava quanto avrebbe voluto, quanto tempo avesse speso chiedendosi di cosa sapessero le labbra di Steve, quanto avesse sognato il sorriso di Steve e la sua voce e il suo fermo, chiaro sguardo. Sapeva che non era il caso. Flirtare andava bene. Anche il tocco occasionale era scusabile; l'umanità aveva bisogno del conforto del tocco a volte.

Amare il custodito, quello succedeva. Il sesso no. Mai. C'erano storie su quelli che lo avevano fatto, sussurrate fra i novellini. Ognuna di quelle storie era finita malamente. 

Molto, molto malamente.

"So che non lo faresti," disse Phil. Fece una pausa. "Lo ami." Tony non disse una parola, i suoi occhi focalizzati sulla piuma, i suoi occhi fissi. Sentì Phil sospirare. "Non ti posso aiutare," disse. "Non posso ripararlo."

"Lo so," disse Tony, la sua voce senza espressione "Non te l'ho chiesto." guardò in su, ed era strano. Molto strano. Ma non faceva male. Non c'era nessun panico, nessuna paura. Solo qualcosa di simile alla pace. "Voglio solo sapere quanto tempo mi resta, Phil."

"Perché importa?" chiese Phil.

"Perché posso ancora farlo," disse Tony, e quello era da dove la pace stava arrivando. Dalla certezza, dalla comprensione, dalla conoscenza che poteva ripararlo. Non importava il costo. Guardò in su, incontrando gli occhi di Phil. "Perché io lo farò."

Phil aveva occhi gentili. Occhi gentili, fermi. "Lo so che lo farai. Se non terminerai l'energia prima." La sua bocca si sollevò in su, solo un poco, una ruga apparve nella pelle delle sue guance per un momento. "E questo, potrei essere in grado di aiutarti a farlo."

Tony si chinò in avanti, le mani puntate sulla scrivania di Phil. "Ora, vedi, sapevo che eri utile per qualcosa."

Gli occhi di Phil scattarono su, verso il soffitto, e poi giù, un sollevare gli occhi al cielo senza lo sforzo. "Sei notevolmente incapace di chiedere aiuto," disse lui.

"Non sto chiedendo aiuto, Phil."

"Va bene, implorare. Implorare aiuto."

Tony aprì la sua bocca. La chiuse. "Colpito." Si drizzò. "Cosa vuoi." Non era una domanda.

Phil fece una pausa. "Cosa -" Si fermò, la bocca che divenne una linea piatta. "Come -"

Le sopracciglia di Tony si inarcarono. "Barton, o Romanov?"

Le mani di Phil si intrecciarono davanti a lui. "Barton," disse lui, la parola strappata fuori da lui.

"Non Romanov?"

"Lei è un problema del tutto diverso," disse Phil, e si appoggiò indietro. "Ti terrò vivo. Per quanto potrò. Dimmi come evito che Barton salti giù dalle cose da cui non dovrebbe saltare giù."

La bocca di Tony si strinse, la sua testa che annuiva. "Sicuro, non succederà," ammise, con una lieve alzata di spalle. "Più che altro, cerco di farlo atterrare su qualcosa che non lo uccida." fece una pausa. "I bidoni della spazzatura sono i tuoi amici in quel caso."

"Quella è la tua soluzione?" chiese Phil. "Lanciarlo in un bidone?"

"No, la mia soluzione è mettere un bidone sulla strada su cui si sta lanciando in modo che non finisca come una maciullata pozza di DNA male allineato sul cemento," disse Tony. Diede a Phil un sorriso tirato. "Hai un intero nuovo rispetto per me ora, vero?"

"Diciamo che voglio assisterti nella tua missione suicida, adesso che vedo come è fatta la tua vita," disse Phil.

"Sai cosa?" Tony piantò un dito nella sua direzione. "Accetto."

*

Steve batté le palpebre a Bucky. "Come cavolo -" Iniziò, un sorriso che sbocciava sul suo viso.

"Ho una licenza," disse Bucky, la sua voce tesa. Era splendente nella sua uniforme di gala, il cappello sotto al suo braccio, le scarpe lucidate a specchio. "Facci entrare."

"Cosa -" Steve obbedientemente si spostò di lato, e Bucky marciò nell'appartamento. "Chi è -" Non gli servì terminare la domanda, Sam era appena dietro a Bucky, e Jan arrivò dietro a loro.

"Mi spiace," disse Jan, il suo naso arricciato. "Ho cercato di convincerli a non farlo, ma sono entrambi -"

"Cosa succede?" chiese Bucky.

Steve chiuse la porta dietro di loro, inserendo i chiavistelli. "Non ho idea di cosa stia succedendo," disse spalancando le mani. C'era vernice sulle sue dita, sui suoi polsi e le braccia, e si diresse di nuovo al suo cavalletto per uno straccio. "Non sapevo neppure che eri di nuovo a New York, Bucky!"

"Lo sono."

"L'ho chiamato io," disse Sam, le sue braccia conserte, il suo viso marcato da linee infelici.

"Qualcuno può cortesemente dirmi -" chiese Steve, e poi Bucky era in piedi davanti a lui, quasi naso contro naso, e Steve batté le palpebre, la sorpresa che si rovesciava su di lui.

"Mi puoi dire come hai fatto a crescere di quasi quindici centimetri dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto?" chiese Bucky, la sua voce sommessa. "Quindici centimetri. In un paio di mesi? Molto, molto dopo che hai terminato la crescita?"

La bocca di Steve si aprì. Si chiuse. "Non sono," disse, piegando le spalle. Il che chiamò davvero maggiore attenzione sul modo in cui la sua maglietta adesso era tirata contro ad esse. "Guarda -"

"Sto guardando. E Sam ha ragione. Tu," Bucky prese le spalle di Steve, forzandolo a drizzare la schiena. "Tu sei ancora troppo magro. Ma sei-"

Steve si staccò da lui, e Bucky lo lasciò andare. "E' complicato," disse, e tornò a ripulirsi le mani. "Sei venuto fino da Fort Huachuca per questo? Seriamente?"

"Seriamente." Il viso di Bucky era teso. "Vuoi dirmi che cosa sta succedendo?"

Steve lanciò uno sguardo nervoso al suo cavalletto. Fortunatamente, il dipinto era ancora non visibile. Non era chiaro che cosa stesse dipingendo, non ancora. "Dunque, volete qualcosa da bere?" chiese, facendo loro un sorriso teso. "Posso fare del the, oppure-"

"Steve," iniziò Sam, e Jan toccò il suo braccio, il contatto fugace e delicato. Eppure, Sam si rilassò un poco, ma la sua mascella era stretta.

"Steve," disse Jan, e i suoi grandi occhi erano preoccupati. "Tu devi dircelo. Stai -" Lei masticò il suo labbro inferiore. "Prendendo qualcosa?"

"Prendendo -" Steve batté le palpebre verso di lei, il suo sguardo che dardeggiava verso Bucky, verso Sam, e trovava tre identici sguardi di preoccupazione puntati nella sua direzione. "Che cosa volete dire, se sto 'prendendo' qualcosa?"

"Il tuo dottore ti ha fatto pressione per -" lei fece una pausa. "Qualche trattamento sperimentale?"

"Cosa?" chiese Steve.

"Hai dovuto firmare documenti?" chiese Sam. "Ti hanno detto che stavano testando qualcosa su di te? O hanno detto che ti avrebbero pagato per quello che ti avrebbero fatto?"

"Cosa?" chiese Steve, ancora non comprendendo.

"Chi ti ha fatto questo?" chiese Bucky, e per la prima volta, Steve si rese conto di essere furioso. Controllato, ma furioso, il suo viso pallido e teso, le sue mani a pugno sui suoi fianchi. "Hai qualche idea riguardo quello che ti danno? O come ti potrebbe influenzare, a lungo termine? E se tu -" Si fermò, inghiottendo. "Steve, Dio, e se questo rendesse le cose peggiori?"

Steve si rese conto che la sua bocca era spalancata e la chiuse con uno scatto. "Non è-" Si passò una mano sul suo viso. "Guardate, non mi credereste se ve lo dicessi."

"Steve, queste sono stronzate, e tu-"

Sam interruppe Bucky. "Provaci."

Con un gemito, Steve si diresse nel suo minuscolo cucinino. Afferrò il bollitore sul gas, lieto di avere qualcosa che potesse essere una distrazione. Lo riempì, il rumore dell' acqua che copriva il silenzio agghiacciante nel suo appartamento. Per quando lo mise sul fuoco elettrico, poteva quasi sentire la tensione raggiungere il punto di rottura. "Promettete di ascoltare?" chiese, la sua schiena rivolta verso di loro, le sue mani piantate sul bordo del bancone. "Davvero ascoltare?"

"Si," disse Jan immediatamente. "Ragazzi, sedetevi."

"Io non -" disse Bucky, e Jan lo interruppe, la sua voce che scattò come una frusta.

"Siedi. Tua enormità. Giù," disse lei. Steve si girò in tempo per vedere Bucky cadere sulla sua unica sedia da cucina. Sam prese il suo sgabello da pittore e vi si mise a cavalcioni. Jan, dal canto suo si sedette sul bancone, accanto a Steve. "Okay," disse lei, sorridendo a Steve. "Raccontaci."

"Che cosa gli diciamo?" chiese Tony, e Steve gli diede un occhiataccia. Ovviamente, il dannato angelo aveva scelto quel momento per riapparire. Le sopracciglia di Tony si inarcarono. "Mi sono perso qualcosa qui."

Steve tenne gli occhi bloccati in quelli di Tony mentre attraversava l'appartamento. "So che sarà difficile da credere," disse ad alta voce, "Lo so perché non ci ho creduto per molto tempo. Ma non ho altra scelta che crederci, perciò -" Si fermò faccia a faccia con Tony. "Io ho un Angelo Custode."

"Cosa." La voce di Sam era piatta. Non era una domanda, ma Steve rispose comunque.

"Io ho un Angelo Custode che sta facendo casino con la mia vita," disse a denti stretti. Si girò verso di loro. "Perciò questo è quanto. Ecco. Spiegazione data."

"Questa è una brutta idea." disse Tony. "E io conosco bene le cattive idee, Steve."

"Un Angelo Custode." Le sopracciglia di Jan si sollevarono tese, una ruga preoccupata sul viso. "Steve..."

"So che cosa sembra, va bene? Ho speso circa una settimana pensando di stare per impazzire."

"Tu stai diventando matto, se pensi -"

"Non aiuta, Bucky," disse Jan, la sua voce tesa. "Steve, bambino, so che sei stato sottoposto a tanto stress questo semestre, e che è stato freddissimo, e tutti noi sappiamo che non hai molto da mangiare -"

"Tieni una lista delle medicine che il tuo medico ti da, vero?" chiese Sam. "Dove la tieni? Forse dovremmo darci un occhiata, Steve."

"Gradirei un po' d'aiuto qui," disse Steve a Tony.

"Non ti aiuterò; ti ho detto che era una cattiva idea," disse Tony passandosi una mano sul viso. 

"Tony-"

"Chi è Tony?" chiese Bucky. "Tony è il tuo amico immaginario?"

"Sai una cosa, Tu non mi piaci," disse Tony a Bucky, che era ignaro delle parole, e Steve voleva dare ad entrambi un calcio negli stinchi.

"Non è immaginario, e in questo istante, non è amico mio." Steve fece un passo avanti. "Tony. ti prego."

"Che cosa si suppone che faccia?" chiese Tony, il suo viso aggrottato per la frustrazione.

"Lasciali vederti."

"Steve -" disse Jan.

"Vedi, devo spendere una quantità davvero grande di energia, è sorprendentemente difficile farmi vedere da un essere umano, men che meno da tre di loro," iniziò Tony.

Steve lo guardò storto. "Renditi visibile," disse, calmo e teso, "oppure giuro che non ti darò più retta, Tony."

"Non è divertente," disse Bucky. "Pensi che questo sia uno scherzo, Steve?"

"Tony," disse Steve, e sentì l'ordine agganciarsi a qualcosa di simile ad una preghiera. 

"Penso che dobbiamo trovarti dell'aiuto," disse Sam. Steve si girò, ferito dalla nota di pietà nella voce del suo amico. Il viso di Sam era in difficoltà nel restare calmo, ma non aveva mai avuto una faccia da poker. Preoccupazione e paura erano sul suo viso, a malapena nascosti, e le spalle di Steve caddero.

"Io sono-"

Braccia si chiusero attorno alle sue spalle da dietro, le braccia di Tony si avvolsero attorno al collo di Steve con la solita familiarità. Si appoggiò alla schiena di Steve, la sua guancia che accarezzava i capelli di Steve. "Ha tutto l'aiuto che gli serve," disse Tony, la voce con tono basso, sensuale.

Bucky balzò indietro, sbattendo contro il tavolo. Jan lasciò andare uno strillo, il piccolo suono si soffocò mentre lei sbatté entrambe le mani sulla bocca, il suo intero corpo che si avvolgeva a palla, le ginocchia strette contro il suo petto. Le gambe di Sam calciarono davanti a se, rovesciando lo sgabello, e cadde con un tonfo.

"Dovevi fare così?" chiese Steve, i suoi occhi che si alzarono al soffitto. "Davvero?"

"Si," disse Tony, senza staccarsi da lui.

"Non penso che dovessi davvero," disse Steve con un sospiro. "Tony, questi sono Bucky, Sam e Jan." lui fece un gesto sopra alla sua spalla all'uomo ostrica attaccato a lui. "Ragazzi. Questo è Tony."

"Santo CAZZO!" Sam si soffocò. "Cosa dia-"

Steve sentì l'aria attorno a lui spostarsi, e le ali di Tony si aprirono, agitandosi a mezz'aria prima di avvolgersi attorno a loro in uno stato semi rilassato. "Esattamente quello che ha detto," disse Tony, e Steve poteva sentirlo sogghignare. "Sono il suo Angelo Custode."

"Bene, questo - tutti voi lo state vedendo ugualmente, vero?" disse Jan, la sua voce stridula e fievole. I suoi occhi erano enormi mentre scivolava giù dal suo trespolo sul bancone. "Non sono solo io?" lei attraversò la stanza, come stordita, e si avvicinò, le sue dita accarezzarono le piume che coprivano l'ala di Tony.

"Signora, com'è avanti," disse Tony, cercando di disapprovare ma riuscendo solo a mostrare un divertimento gigioneggiante. Steve, colto da un improvvisa e irragionevole sensazione di gelosia, si strinse alle braccia di Tony. Tony non lo lasciò.

Jan tirò indietro la mano, arrossendo. "Oh, mi spiace, non è - si suppone che non lo faccia?"

"No, fai pure tocca tutto quello che vuoi." Tony posò il mento sulla spalla di Steve, e la bocca di Steve divenne asciutta. "Non mi da alcun fastidio." un'ala si flesse all'esterno, sfiorando le sue dita.

"Allontanati da lui," Sputò fuori Bucky. 

La testa di Tony si girò in direzione di Bucky. "No," disse, la sua voce annoiata.

"Tony," iniziò Steve.

Bucky si spinse avanti, la mascella serrata, gli occhi furiosi. "Allontanati da lui!"

Il respiro di Tony era caldo attraverso la maglietta di Steve. "No," ripeté, divertito adesso.

"Tony, basta adesso, lascia andare," disse Steve, e con un sospiro, Tony fece un passo indietro, le sue braccia che scivolarono liberando le spalle di Steve. Steve ebbe un attimo in cui rimpianse la perdita del suo calore confortante, poi stava facendo un passo avanti per incontrare la spinta in avanti di Bucky. Piantò le mani sul petto di Bucky. "E' innocuo," disse Steve.

"Chiedo scusa?" Sputò fuori Tony.

"Tu stai zitto," gli disse Steve.

"Non sono innocuo! Io sono -"

"Stai zitto, Tony!" Bucky stava ancora cercando di passargli attorno, e Steve gli diede una forte spinta. Forse per la prima volta nelle loro rispettive vite, ebbe la forza di far fare un passo indietro a Bucky. "Non mi farà del male," disse Steve a Bucky, respirando forte. "Lui è-"

"Che cosa ti ha fatto?" urlò Bucky. "Ti ha fatto fare qualcosa in cambio di-"

"Cosa? No!" Steve sentì il suo viso divenire bollente. Non che a lui avrebbe dato fastidio. Bandì il pensiero veloce quanto venne. "Oh, mio DIO, Bucky!"

"E' una domanda legittima," disse Sam. "Era addosso a te, Steve."

"E' un angelo!"

"Nessuna offesa," disse Jan a Tony. "Ma con quell'abito, quella barba, e quell'attitudine, sembri più un diavolo che un angelo, davvero. O esiste la versione maschile di un succube?"

"Lo prenderò come un complimento, in effetti." Tony guardò giù ai jeans sdruciti e alla maglia sformata dei Metallica che indossava. "E' Steve che sceglie i miei abiti," Disse con un sorriso sexy. 

"Io non lo faccio!" disse Steve, così imbarazzato che voleva semplicemente sprofondare nel pavimento. "Puoi tenere le tue orrende bugie al minimo?"

"Non volevi che mettessi più la toga," fece notare Tony, infilando le mani in tasca. I jeans stretti divennero più stretti sulle sue anche.

"La toga è così PICCOLA."

Tony fece spallucce. "E' tradizionale." Con uno schiocco delle dita, era di nuovo a pelle nuda, le anche avvolte nel drappo di lino delicato.

"Bene, salve," disse Jan. 

"Salve a te," disse Tony, sorridendole.

"Davvero? Tutti quelli della tua razza indossano quello -" le mani di Steve svolazzarono a mezz'aria. "Così minuscolo?"

"Solo se hanno il corpo per farlo."

"Mi stai prendendo in giro?" chiese Bucky.

"Probabilmente no," gli disse Steve.

"Possiamo calmarci tutti per un secondo?" disse Sam, allargando le mani in un gesto di calma. "E Jan, piantala di toccargli le ali, mi fai dare di matto."

"Non posso evitarlo." Jan sembrava quasi ubriaca. Le sue dita stavano giocando con le punte delle piume. "Sono così soffici.

"Dovresti sentirle avvolte attorno alla pelle nuda," disse Tony, le sue labbra curvate in alto, e Jan arrossì, aprendo la bocca.

"Tu -" Bucky ringhiò.

Steve sospirò. "Questo non aiuta, Tony."

"Non sto cercando di aiutare." Tony fece spallucce, non togliendo gli occhi da Bucky. Sorrise, e Steve gli diede un colpo sulla spalla. "Cosa?" chiese Tony, strofinandosi il braccio.

"E' qui tutto il tempo?" chiese Bucky. Stava ancora fissando Tony, furia a malapena trattenuta sul suo viso.

"Più o meno," disse Steve.

"Dove dorme?" chiese Jan, e Steve si paralizzò. Fortunatamente, lei diede uno sguardo a Tony. "Tu dormi?"

"Non molto," disse Tony.

"Aspetta, lui viene a lezione con te?" chiese Sam. "E' per quello che sei SEMPRE al telefono recentemente?"

"E' più facile fingere che sono al telefono che ignorarlo."

"Sono difficile da ignorare." La mano di Tony si aprì, il registro si aprì sul suo palmo. Lo aprì, sfogliando le pagine luminose. 

"Perché stai facendo casino con lui?" chiese Bucky.

La testa di Tony si sollevò. "Perché lo abbiamo deluso," disse, senza più buonumore. "E' un errore che non farò di nuovo." il suo viso era teso, tagliente. "Non importa quello che voi pensiate della situazione."

"Tony," disse Steve.

"Tu bastardo, se metti un dito fuori posto -" Bucky ringhiò.

“Bucky!”

"Provaci," disse Tony, il suo sorriso affilato e pericoloso, e Steve lo guardò storto. "Cosa?"

"Wow, Bucky, solo tu proveresti a fare una gara ad incazzarsi con un vero angelo," disse Jan.

Sam rise. "Tu non -"

"Certo che si," disse Tony, gli occhi dorati si socchiusero in sottili strisce di calore. "Ogni volta che voglio."

"Basta!" la voce di Steve era troppo forte, troppo acuta, e non gli importava. "Piantatela, tutti quanti!" prese un respiro profondo. "Questo," disse, cercando di rendere la parola ferma, "E' stupido. Tutti voi. State zitti." Sam stava sorridendo, e Steve lo guardò storto. "Io giuro, se io mi sono adattato alla situazione, così potrete fare voi. E se non potete, andatevene. Potrete tornare quando lo avrete accettato. Ma fino a che siete qui, fino a che state parlando con me o fra di voi riguardo me, ho bisogno che fingiate di essere adulti!" prese un respiro profondo. "Avete capito?"

Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Quello che vuoi tu," disse con un sorriso caldo.

Steve guardò gli altri. "Bene," disse Sam, scuotendo il capo.

"Posso aggiustarti i pantaloni?" chiese Jan a Steve. "Perché se ti si accorciano ancora lungo le gambe porterai dei calzoni alla zuava, Steve, e non sono sicura che tu possa portare quel look."

"Ti prego," disse Steve. "Ti prego, aggiustami i calzoni."

"Buono, dammeli, vedo se posso fare qualcosa per la lunghezza, ho fatto un orlo ampio, perciò dovrei poterlo disfare.

"Aspetta, ti togli i pantaloni per lei?" chiese Tony facendo il broncio. Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Giuro su DIO," borbottò Bucky.

"Bucky, lo sta facendo solo perché ti irrita." disse Steve. Prese il braccio di Bucky, e cercò di fare in modo che Bucky lo guardasse. "Ti prego. Solo -" fece a Bucky un sorriso di supplica. "Lui è - Le cose vanno meglio. Ora. Con lui. Per piacere?"

Bucky prese fiato. "Va bene." La parola sembrò essere strappata fuori da lui. Ma la disse. Ed ancora. "Va bene."

Steve lasciò uscire un respiro che non sapeva di aver trattenuto. Mise le braccia attorno a Bucky. "Grazie."

Bucky lo abbracciò di rimando. "Giuro, se ti sta molestando -"

Steve gli diede una sberla sulla nuca. "Perché sei un tale idiota?"

"E adesso cosa succede?" chiese Sam. Le ali di Tony brillarono e lui trasalì. "Questo è piuttosto sconcertante."

"Mi spiace," disse Tony. Con un sorriso benigno, lo fece di nuovo.

"Come unica donna nella stanza, voto per lo strip poker," disse Jan. Guardarono tutti a lei, e lei fece un innocente sorriso. "Ma sono solo io."

"Aggiudicato," disse Tony.

"Che ne dite di cenare, okay?" chiese Steve, arrossendo.

"E poi il poker," disse Tony a Jan che sorrise.

*

"Non voglio un aumento."

"Oh, per -"

"Sono serio." Steve sollevò una mano quando Tony si sporse verso di lui. "Non provarci nemmeno. Sono arrabbiato con te."

"Puoi essere arrabbiato con me mentre voliamo," lo blandì Tony, le sue ali tenute aperte in un modo allettante. Gli occhi di Steve scattarono in su, ma il suo viso rimase ostinatamente resistente. "Dobbiamo essere arrabbiati e camminare?"

"Si, dobbiamo, perché quando voliamo, ho difficoltà ad essere arrabbiato con te," disse Steve, uno sguardo obliquo verso Tony con la coda dell'occhio. Tony gli diede uno sguardo innocente. "Camminiamo fino a casa."

"Tu cammini fino a casa," disse Tony. "Io volo." Si sollevò dal terreno, le sue ali che tagliavano l'aria abbastanza da lasciare i suoi piedi sopra al terreno. Tese una mano a Steve. "Accontentami?"

"No," disse Steve. "Se voliamo, finirò per non essere arrabbiato con te. E non posso - No." Le sue guance si arrossarono, andò avanti di qualche passo, tenendosi semplicemente fuori tiro. "No."

Tony tenne il passo con lui senza difficoltà. "Devi lasciare che ti porti in volo a casa prima che ti congeli."

Steve lasciò uscire un grugnito. "Non avevi bisogno di farmi dare un aumento."

"Io non ti ho fatto avere un aumento! Tu hai avuto un aumento!" Tony volò attorno a lui, leggero e con facilità, cercando di tentare Steve a prendere la sua mano. Gli occhi di Steve tremolarono verso di lui, desiderio chiaro nella loro profondità, ma continuò lungo la strada, i suoi piedi piantati fermamente a terra. Tony sospirò. "Io non ho fatto casino con i registri della cooperativa, Steve."

"Tu fai queste cose," disse Steve, piantando un dito in direzione di Tony. "Continui a farlo!"

"Non l'ho fatto!" Tony aprì il registro, passando fra i punti dati. Non pensava di averlo fatto. Era del tutto sicuro di non averlo fatto. "Steve. Tu ti presenti a ogni turno. Non sei mai in ritardo, sei sempre educato con i clienti, hai una perfetta conoscenza dei prodotti, ti offri volontario per i turni che nessun altro vuole, e giuro che metà dei clienti compera qualcosa solo per avere una scusa di trattenersi con te." chiuse di scatto il registro. "Se io fossi stato il responsabile, ti avrei dato un aumento anche io. Ora possiamo semplicemente volare a casa?"

"No." Steve mise la sua borsa in spalla e continuò risolutamente lungo la strada. "No. Non possiamo."

"Perché sei così ingiusto?" chiese Tony, ruotando dietro la sua schiena, volando accanto a Steve. "Possiamo -"

"Se tu fossi davvero serio nel rispettare i miei desideri qui, metteresti a terra i piedi, e cammineresti," disse Steve.

Tony ruotò, fluttuando più vicino, così vicino che la sua ala accarezzò la testa di Steve. Steve non sobbalzò, neppure quando Tony fu faccia a faccia con lui, le loro labbra ad un respiro dal toccarsi. "E' così?" chiese.

Gli occhi di Steve scesero sulla sua bocca, solo per un secondo, ma Tony lo vide inghiottire prima che la sua testa si sollevasse di nuovo. "Si," disse, la sua voce ferma. "Cammina con me fino a casa."

"Non ti ho fatto ottenere un aumento," disse Tony.

"Okay," disse Steve, la sua mano si estese, le sue labbra si piegarono solo un pochino. "Allora cammina con me fino a casa."

Tony tenne il suo sguardo per un altro secondo, e poi i suoi piedi toccarono il pavimento. Un mezzo salto in aria, e stava di nuovo camminando avanti, i suoi piedi nudi sicuri sul cemento freddo. "Ho tollerato molte cose da te," disse.

Steve sorrise, i suoi occhi illuminati da esso. "Grazie," disse lui. "Il tuo sacrificio è grandemente apprezzato."

Tony grugnì, ma era difficile ignorare la calda esplosione di piacere che il sorriso di Steve gli dava sempre. "Sono serio," disse, non ancora pronto ad arrendersi con i suoi brontolii. "Non ho camminato così tanto da sempre."

"Non c'è nulla di sbagliato nel camminare," disse Steve mentre giravano l'angolo. Tony prese il passo con lui senza un secondo pensiero, mentre Steve aggiustò i suoi passi per renderli uguali a quelli di Tony. Quasi spalla a spalla, fecero una pausa all'incrocio, aspettando il semaforo. "Mi piace camminare."

Tony resistette al desiderio di sorridergli di rimando. "Perché camminiamo per andare nel Queens?" chiese. 

"Sam è in visita -"

"Quello è un problema di Sam," disse Tony, non interessato a qualsiasi ragazza Sam stesse cacciando nel Queens. La luce cambiò, e saltò fuori attraverso il terreno ghiacciato. "Perché NOI stiamo camminando verso il Queens?"

"perché Sam ha bisogno di aiuto, e io glie lo devo," disse Steve, non toccato dal tono di Tony. "Che cos'hai contro quel quartiere, comunque?"

"E' il Queens," disse Tony, sdegnoso.

"Ah-ha." Si diressero attraverso il ponte, e Tony curvò in su le sue ali per dare qualche tipo di protezione a Steve. La notte arrivava presto, anche nel tardo inverno, ed era già buio, buio e freddo e Tony si chiese se sarebbe stato ancora li quando fosse arrivata la primavera. Le sue ali si arruffarono nel vento, e le tirò un po' più vicino. Ai suoi occhi, le sue ali erano spente e ombrose, il bianco come quello di ossa scolorite ora.

"Devi smetterla di fare casino con Sam e Jan," stava dicendo Steve, e cercò di prestare attenzione. "Non è bello."

"Ma è divertente. E non è tutto quello che conta?"

"Tony-"

Accadde così rapidamente che quasi non riuscì ad afferrarlo. Un sottile, magro ragazzino con una felpa con cappuccio rossa e nera stava guizzando con la sua bici sul marciapiede poco più avanti, la testa bassa, un grosso zaino attaccato al petto. Stava scivolando fra la manciata di pedoni quando un duro suono di clacson e freni che stridevano portò Tony a girare la testa. 

Un furgoncino si spostò di traverso, sbattendo contro un auto e scivolando di lato sull'asfalto ghiacciato. Le cose rallentarono, rallentarono trascinandosi, e poi il furgoncino urtava i l ragazzino sulla bici, spazzandolo dal terreno e attraverso la strada. Il furgone si schiantò contro la bassa ringhiera e per un istante il ragazzino rotolò attraverso il tettuccio, appeso senza peso nell'aria per un solo secondo.

E poi stava cadendo, sparendo nel buio, lasciando solo un urlo al suo posto.

Per la prima volta, Tony vide un punto fisso nel tempo che si muoveva davanti a lui. Vide quel momento, immobile, inevitabile, una stella polare attorno a cui la vita di Steve era agganciata, e seppe, seppe che non c'era nulla che potesse fare per fermare quello che successe dopo. 

Non vide neppure muoversi Steve. 

Ma Steve si stava muovendo, Steve stava uscendo dalle sue scarpe, scalciandole, le scarpe che rotolavano dietro a lui, il suo zaino che cadeva accanto ad esse, la sua giacca tolta come una pelle bene indossata, e Tony sentì se stesso urlare, ululare con un diniego che non avrebbe fatto nulla.

Perché Steve stava già spingendosi su e oltre la ringhiera. Forse furono le ali ormai rovinate di Tony, forse fu lo shock, ma quando Tony scattò in avanti, le sue dita tese, la disperazione che lo muoveva quando il suo corpo e la sua energia lo abbandonarono, arrivò a qualche centimetro troppo tardi. Le sue dita si chiusero sull'aria sottile, e Steve cadde nel buio.

Da qualche parte, una donna urlò, e qualcuno imprecò, e non c'erano parole, ne in cielo ne in terra, che Tony potesse dire. Tutto quello che poteva fare era buttarsi dietro di lui, precipitandosi in aria gridando il nome di Steve con una voce ormai divenuta silenziosa. Era vuoto e inutile e stava gridando e nessuno lo avrebbe mai sentito.

Tony urlò mentre si tuffava in acqua.

Lo colpì, il ghiaccio lo avvolse in un istante, nello spazio di un respiro stava affogando. Non sentiva freddo, e non gli serviva respirare, ma l'acqua lo inghiottì, e stava affogando, anche se si spingeva avanti, le sue braccia e gambe ed ali che lo forzavano attraverso il ghiaccio.

Nel buio, nelle ghiacciate profondità dell'acqua che premevano contro la pelle come il piatto di un coltello, trovò Steve in difficoltà, con dita impacciate sulle cinghie dello zaino del ragazzino. Le dita di Tony brillarono, luce ed energia, troppo affilate nel vuoto freddo dell'oscurità, e con un taglio del braccio tagliò le cinghie. Non c'era tempo di occuparsi di convenevoli, non c'era tempo di dibattersi, perché poteva sentire il battito del cuore di Steve attraverso l'acqua. Poteva sentirlo nel suo sangue, e poteva sentirlo iniziare a vacillare, iniziare a rallentare.

Tony si spinse su, e Steve non necessitava di essere tirato, anche con il peso morto del ragazzino fra le braccia, stava scalciando, stava dibattendosi verso l'eco confusa della luce attraverso l'acqua. Un lampione era il loro faro, e nuotarono in su, Steve trascinando il ragazzo e Tony trascinando Steve. Era dolorosamente lento, quell'orribile ascesa, e Tony gridò per spezzare la superficie, dura come il ghiaccio ora.

La testa di Steve si schiantò contro l'aria della notte, inspirando un respiro prima di spingere in su il ragazzino, forzando la sua testa sopra alla linea dell'acqua. Sopra a loro, gente che urlava, ululava, incitava, e Tony trascinò tutti e tre loro verso il pilone più vicino, verso gli uomini che stavano arrampicandosi in giù per incontrarli. Steve spostò la sua stretta sul ragazzino, trascinandolo con se, la sua stretta forte e salda, nuotando per entrambe le vite ora.

Le ali di Tony erano inzuppate, trascinandolo giù, trascinandolo indietro nel freddo, e lui lottò. Inspirò un respiro violento ed aprì il registro di Steve.

Era pura energia ora, a briglie sciolte, che correva selvaggia, fuori controllo e bruciando attraverso il freddo. Il danno era fatto, ora, non poteva tornare indietro, non poteva riparare questo, poteva sentire il corpo di Steve che diventava più pesante ad ogni calcio delle sue gambe. Tony afferrò una mano nel tessuto del collo della sua camicia con una stretta mortale, e con le sue ali che lottavano contro di lui, con il gelo e il fiume e il ragazzo incosciente fra le braccia di Steve che lottavano contro di lui, con il lento decadere del corpo di Tony che lottava contro di lui, Tony fece quello che faceva meglio.

Andò a lavorare.

Troppo, troppo veloce, energia che rotolava dalle sue dita, rotolava nelle galassie attorno a lui, anni della vita di Steve, spiegati in riccioli di speranza e fallimento, piacere e dolore. Tony cambiò variabili, redirezionò possibilità con la velocità del pensiero, la disperazione che nutriva la sua brillantezza, la necessità e la rabbia e la determinazione. 

Ed amore.

Era amore, lo sapeva, poteva sentirlo, anche se svuotava le sue vene, anche se spostava il corso della vita di Steve, mise tutto quanto in una scommessa finale, anche mentre trascinava Steve fuori dall'acqua, verso il pilone, sulla scala. Appena sopra a loro, appena fuori portata, mani vennero stese giù, uomini si bilanciarono precariamente, donne si sporsero in giù, mani si tesero.

Steve si arrampicò, solo un paio di metri che potevano essere stati un miglio lo separavano dalla salvezza, il ragazzo a metà sotto il suo braccio, a metà sulla sua spalla, e Tony teneva Steve per la cintura adesso, tirandolo avanti. Steve si gettò in su, tirando forte, spingendo, ed il peso del ragazzo venne tolto da lui, il ragazzino tirato su oltre il bordo della ringhiera del ponte.

Le dita di Steve scivolarono, e si inciampò scendendo un paio di pioli, il suo corpo che colpiva duramente il metallo e la pietra, e Tony venne trascinato giù con lui, perdendo anni mentre cadeva. Riuscirono entrambi a tenersi, si trascinarono entrambi avanti, entrambi si aggrapparono e si mossero e Steve stava mormorando qualcosa che era probabilmente il nome di Tony e desiderava avere l'energia per rispondere. Perché il viso di Steve aveva un colorito bluastro, le sue labbra bianche come ghiaccio e le sue ciglia gelate in punte affilate.

L'energia stava fluendo fuori da Tony in un ondata ora, accendendo la notte, avvolgendo entrambi.

Lo trovò, trovò la soluzione, l'ultimo frammento spezzato, e stava ridendo mentre lo spostava nel suo posto, mentre spingeva Steve su per l'ultimo gradino, mentre braccia scesero ad afferrare Steve e lo trascinarono oltre la ringhiera. Tony stava ridendo, anche mentre l'ultima scintilla della sua energia scattò chiudendo il registro di Steve.

Tony sentì le sue ali frantumarsi.

Come se un filo fosse stato tirato, come un legame fosse rotto, l'ultima scintilla di energia dissipata, e con essa, le sue ali. Per un singolo secondo, rimase appeso a mezz'aria, in ultimo istante di volo, un ultimo momento della luce che lo avvolgeva, e poi stava cadendo. Cadde attraverso i rottami delle sue stesse ali, le piume d'oro e rosse che coglievano la luna, turbinando attorno a lui. Cadde, il suo corpo un peso morto, e guardò su.

Tenne i suoi occhi su Steve fino all'ultimo, tenne i suoi occhi sul brillio che svaniva delle luci della strada. Fino a che l'oscurità si chiuse su di lui. Allora, e solo allora, lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero. "Io ti amo," sussurrò, e poi non c'era più nulla.

*

Il sommesso, regolare pigolio aveva una triste sorte di nota in esso. Steve conosceva il suono di un monitor cardiaco troppo bene, e tenne gli occhi chiusi. Un rapido inspirare, e colse l'odore di disinfettante e di alcool per massaggi e di sangue e di bile, tutti odori che conosceva bene, tutti odori che era rassegnato a odorare ancora. Per un momento, voleva raggomitolarsi in se stesso, ignorare i suoni e gli odori di un ospedale, voleva pretendere di non essere di nuovo malato, che non stava costruendo un conto esagerato con ogni singolo respiro.

Poi ricordò. L'acqua. La caduta. La voce di Tony, chiamare il suo nome. E improvvisamente, il gelido silenzio che sembrava oppressivo e terrificante. Gli occhi di Steve scattarono aperti, e il dolore inondò il suo sistema assieme alla luce. Le sue mani si aggrapparono alle lenzuola, cercò di tirarsi su.

Una mano scese contro il piatto del suo sterno, e per un istante, la speranza si accese.

"Lentamente, per piacere. Respiri lenti, leggeri."

La voce non era familiare, ma per qualche ragione, Steve obbedì, anche se il suo petto iniziò a fare male con un dolore che non aveva nulla a che fare con le sue ferite. Batté le palpebre, e i suoi occhi bruciarono.

"Bene. Prenda un attimo, Signor Rogers. Il dolore passerà." La mano venne rimossa, e il suo petto era freddo, lui aveva freddo, freddo e in lutto, nel ricordo del contatto.

Inspirò un altra volta. Espirò con una sola parola. "Tony?"

Ci fu il silenzio, e lo stomaco di Steve si contrasse. Aprì gli occhi, la sua testa che oscillò verso la voce. L'uomo seduto accanto al suo letto era così non familiare come la sua voce indicava. C'era un lieve, triste sorriso che fluttuava attorno alla sua bocca, e i suoi occhi erano scuri e affilati. Era vestito in un abito perfettamente su misura, ogni linea di esso precisa e netta.

Le sue ali erano di un brillante, identico nero.

Il cuore di Steve martellava. "Dov'è Tony?" gracchiò, e l'uomo si sporse verso la brocca d'acqua accanto al suo letto. Versò un bicchiere, il movimento preciso e controllato, e premette il bicchiere freddo nella mano di Steve, avvolgendo le dita di Steve attorno ad esso.

"Lui è cessato."

La vista di Steve divenne bianca, e batté forte gli occhi contro il bruciare delle lacrime e la sirena dell'incoscienza che lo chiamava. "Che cosa significa?" riuscì a dire, con le labbra intorpidite.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi il lieve sibilo di un sospiro. "Lo sa quel che vuol dire," disse l'angelo, e la sua voce era gentile, dolorosamente gentile. Steve lo fissò, indifeso ad affrontare la cosa, muto e spezzato. L'uomo si chinò su di lui, e spinse la tazza d'acqua verso la bocca di Steve con una mano gentile. "Beva."

Steve bevve. "Io non so cosa vuol dire," disse, e poteva sentire l'isteria nella sua voce. Poteva sentire la paura e la rabbia e la vergogna che discendeva. "Io non capisco per nulla."

L'uomo, l'angelo, lo guardò con occhi insondabili. "Si lo sa." Ma sedette di nuovo. "Tony ha speso la sua ultima energia. Ha perso le ali, ed è cessato. Non sarà più accanto a lei come suo Guardiano."

Il tormento era soverchiante. La nausea rotolò nel suo stomaco, e Steve poteva sentire il sapore di rame del sangue in fondo alla gola, spesso e soffocante. Inspirò forte una volta, e un altra, e fissò l'angelo, pregando silenziosamente per un sollievo che sapeva non sarebbe venuto.

"La controllerò per un poco, ma il suo lavoro è stato perfetto," disse l'angelo, un lieve sorriso sulle sue labbra. "Davvero. E' impressionante. Era focalizzato sull'essere certo che lei fosse al sicuro, anche alla fine."

Steve lo fissò. "Si - suppone mi faccia sentire meglio?" chiese.

L'uomo sedette di nuovo, le sue ali che si allargarono mentre sedeva. "Si," disse, piegando le mani sulle sue ginocchia. "Dovrebbe."

Gli occhi di Steve caddero sul bicchiere nella sua mano. La superficie dell'acqua tremava. Lo strinse forte, cercando di tenere ferme le sue mani. "Bene, non lo fa," disse, e le parole erano affilate e aggressive. "Non -" Strinse forte i denti nell'urgenza di dire di più, di dire cose che sapeva avrebbe rimpianto. "Non lo fa."

L'angelo semplicemente lo osservò, fermo come se fosse stato un dipinto ad olio. Senza parlare. Senza reagire per nulla. Steve voleva lanciare il suo bicchiere d'acqua contro la testa dell'uomo, qualsiasi cosa per suscitare una risposta. "Cosa è successo?" chiese invece.

"Importa?"

"Si. Si, mi deve almeno quello, e lo sa, o non sarebbe qui."

L'angelo si alzò dalla sua sedia in uno scatto rapido, il suo corpo esplose in alto, le sue ali brillarono aprendosi con una forza che era sufficiente a far tremare le finestre e far vibrare le macchine sulle loro basi. "Rendiamo questa cosa chiara," disse, e la sua voce era gentile. Era gentile, ma fece rabbrividire Steve. "Io non le devo proprio nulla. Come Custode, io sono responsabile del suo registro, e questo è tutto. Il custodito non dovrebbe mai avere contatto con il suo Custode. Non le devo altro che la mia protezione ed il mio lavoro migliore. Comunque, dovevo a Lui parecchi favori, ed è per amor suo che sono in piedi qui, spiegando qualcosa a lei. Mi ha capito?"

Steve lo fissò. Quando la sua bocca si aprì, quando le parole iniziarono, erano semplicemente calme e altrettanto misurate. "Vada al diavolo. Mi dica cosa è successo."

Le labbra dell'angelo si piegarono in su, solo una frazione di un millimetro, solo da un lato. Un minuscolo rapido sollevarsi, e poi tornarono lisce di nuovo, ma la scintilla nei suoi occhi era andata. Quando sedette di nuovo, sembrava provato e triste e molto vicino ad un umano, a dispetto dell'estensione delle sue ali sulla sua schiena. 

"Abbiamo una quantità di energia, di forza vitale finita, suppongo lei possa dire. Possiamo spenderla per influenzare il mondo dell'umanità, per fare cambiamenti nei nostri registri, per alterare le vite dei nostri custoditi. Qualsiasi tipo di cosa," disse, ancora calmo e quasi gentile ora. Un maestro con un impaziente, ma molto lento studente.

Il dolore rimase pesante nel suo stomaco. "Per rendervi visibili," aggiunse Steve, con labbra che resistevano le parole.

"Per renderci visibili," convenne l'angelo. "Nessuno degli usi della nostra energia è casuale. Sono attentamente pianificati e ancor più attentamente eseguiti." lesse l'espressione sul viso di Steve, e continuò. "Qualsiasi cosa sia accaduto, qualsiasi cosa lui abbia fatto, ha scelto di farlo."

Steve lo fissò, il dolore così soverchiante che non ebbe altra scelta che ritirarsi nel torpore. "Lui -" i suoi occhi si strinsero chiusi, stretti per quanto poteva. "Perché?"

"Perché ha scelto di farlo," disse l'angelo. "Ci sono milioni di ragioni per cui noi facciamo le scelte che facciamo, Steven." le sue ali fremettero, le piume frusciarono. La sua mano passò sul fianco, e il familiare registro si aprì piatto sul suo palmo. Ma mentre sfogliava le informazioni, le sue dita scivolavano attraverso i simboli che salivano e scendevano al suo comando, mancava del confortante brillio dorato di Tony. Invece, era visualizzato in sottile, a malapena visibile, luce argento grigio, linee di testo e disegni delicati e belli, disegnati come da una penna con una punta delicata, fine. Come se il minimo di luce ed energia dovessero essere spesi per far muovere le cose.

"E le scelte di Tony in questo caso sono state perfette." fece una pausa, il suo viso si illuminò con l'energia che stava manipolando, i suoi occhi stanchi e il suo viso senza espressione. "Non poteva evitare che il ragazzino cadesse, o che lei fosse li a testimoniarlo. Ne poteva evitare che lei andasse a soccorrere il bambino. Nulla di tutto ciò era qualcosa che potesse alterare. Ma Tony era bravo ad affrontare le conseguenze dell'azione, se non poteva affrontare l'azione stessa."

Steve non rispose, e l'angelo non sembrò accorgersene. "Anche mentre stava tirandola fuori, stava mettendo in ordine gli eventi," continuò l'angelo, e con un turbinare della mano, il registro espanse un minuscolo universo di punti di interazione connessi, punti rotondi sparsi su un piano tridimensionale, e l'angelo iniziò a passare da uno all'altro.

"C'era un furgoncino di una televisione sulla scena. Hanno catturato tutto su nastro. La registrazione di lei che saltava in acqua senza fermarsi, di lei che portava su il ragazzino, è molto potente. Poi ovviamente, dopo il fatto, dopo che lei è stato portato via in ambulanza, ecco quando la storia ha preso velocità." Le dita dell'angelo scivolarono sulle pagine del registro. "Lei è stato in coma farmacologico per alcuni giorni, per essere onesti, non ho capito perché Tony abbia scelto quella strada, ma l'ho lasciata. Come per tutto il resto, aveva ragione. Le ha dato tempo per guarire." Guardò in su, occhi scuri che catturavano quelli di Steve. "E le telecamere amano i suoi amici. Che parlano dell'altruista, gentile, coraggiosa persona che è lei. Parlano dei suoi problemi di salute. Delle sue necessità."

Steve lo fissò, l'odio una cosa viva dentro al suo petto. 

"Lei è famoso adesso, Signor Rogers. Una serie di fondi sono stati predisposti. Per pagare i suoi conti medici immediati, ma più che quello, per pagare il resto della sua educazione."

"Io non voglio che la gente -"

"Non importa molto quello che vuole," disse l'angelo. "Lei ha fatto qualcosa di incomprensibilmente coraggioso, a dispetto del pericolo che presentava per la sua salute. E' qualcosa che la gente ama ricompensare. E lei può avere degli scrupoli al riguardo, ma fortunatamente, i suoi amici non hanno tali scrupoli. L'orgoglio è una cosa, ma non c'è vergogna nell'accettare aiuto quando ne hai bisogno."

"Essere un caso caritatevole? Sembra una cosa di cui vergognarsi molto," disse Steve. Seppellì il suo viso nel suo bicchiere d'acqua, sorseggiando il liquido e usandolo come una scusa per evitare lo sguardo dell'angelo. "Non ho mai voluto questo. Nulla di questo."

"Ma Tony si."

"Perché?"

Ci fu una lunga pausa. "Tony," disse infine, "Era difficile. Mercuriale. Ogni tanto falliva, come tutti noi. Come era inevitabile, perché nulla è del tutto sotto il nostro controllo. Nonostante tutte le nostre pianificazioni, tutti i nostri sforzi, tutta la nostra cura, a volte non si riesce a prendere quel bidone della spazzatura e metterlo nel posto giusto in tempo." Steve lo fissò, e lui fece un lieve sorriso, posando un gomito sul bracciolo della sedia, e mettendo la guancia sul pugno. "Buona parte di noi accettano la cosa, sapere che a volte, falliamo.

"Tony, con tutto il suo potere, tutta la sua brillantezza e grazia, non lo ha mai fatto." Le palpebre dell'angelo si abbassarono, tristezza che si riversava sui suoi lineamenti. "Forse era a causa della sua brillantezza e della sua grazia che lo trovava così difficile. Tony era giovane, e i suoi fallimenti pesavano molto su di lui. Era così abituato ad essere in grado di aggiustare i suoi registri con quasi alcuno sforzo. Quando non riusciva, quando falliva, si sarebbe ritirato da tutti quanti, e si sarebbe messo al lavoro con la mente focalizzata in modo tale da farlo definire una mania. Il suo registro era stato tolto da lui quando lei era solo un bambino, e mai riassegnato, e quello è stato un errore che lui non poteva sopportare. Credo, da quello che sapevo di lui, che fosse determinato, non importava quello che servisse, non importava a quale costo, a non deluderla di nuovo."

I denti di Steve erano stretti così tanto che gli sembrava che la sua mandibola si sarebbe spezzata. "Perciò ha aggiustato la mia vita a costo della propria?"

"Ha aggiustato la sua vita malgrado gli sia costata la propria." le sopracciglia dell'angelo si inarcarono. "Ed ha fatto un lavoro formidabile al riguardo." Rivolse la sua attenzione di nuovo al registro.

"I suoi problemi di salute stanno già sparendo." disse l'angelo. "Un miracolo medico. Causerà qualche domanda minore, ma infine, decideranno che una casuale combinazione di trattamenti rari che le sono stati dati a causa delle sue ferite e dell'ipotermia hanno avuto inaspettati risultati. L'asma, i problemi del cuore svaniranno semplicemente, e lei continuerà a crescere e svilupparsi, diventando un assoluto esempio di salute umana e resistenza." Sbatté il registro chiudendolo con un gesto delle dita. "Il lavoro di Tony è stato... Fenomenale. Lei deve comprenderlo. Non c'era nessun altro, non c'è nessun altro, che avrebbe potuto fare questo, che avrebbe potuto stabilizzare e provvedere a lei in questo modo." Fece un lieve sorriso. "Ha fatto il suo lavoro migliore, il suo lavoro più puro, a suo beneficio, e lo ha fatto per sua libera scelta."

"E' morto." la voce di Steve era sommessa e oscura. Spezzato. "Ed io l'ho ucciso. Perciò non me ne importa un dannato nulla di quello che ho avuto in merito -" Soffocò, e procedette comunque. "Io l'ho ucciso."

"No." L'angelo si alzò. "Lui sapeva cosa stava facendo. Non comprenda male. Lui sapeva. In ogni momento in cui stava facendo il suo lavoro, lui conosceva il prezzo che avrebbe pagato al riguardo. Lo ha pagato, senza batter ciglio."

Steve era fermo. In silenzio. Voleva urlare, ululare, e non sapeva ancora se sarebbe potuto sopravvivere. "Lui è morto," disse infine, perché forse la ripetizione poteva farlo sembrare più reale. O meno. Non sapeva che cosa volesse ormai. "Io non - Lui è morto."

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, rotto solo dal suo respiro sibilante, e dal frullare di ali piumate. "Ma si è assicurato, fino al momento in cui ha perso le ali, che lei non lo segua in quella fine, non per un lungo, lungo tempo." L'angelo non guardò da un altra parte, non si spostò dagli occhi di Steve o dal suo dolore. La sua voce era molto sommessa. Molto gentile. "Rispetti il suo lavoro. Se non c'è altro che lei possa -"

"Io lo amo." fu un sommesso, spezzato sussurro. Sentì le lacrime sulle sue guance, fredde ed umilianti, e non gli importava. "Io lo amo. E lui è morto." Inspirò con forza e faceva male. L'atto di respirare faceva male. "Io non -" Rifiutò di guardare dall'altra parte, anche se sentiva il suo viso contorcersi. "Io non voglio nulla di questo," sussurrò. "Io voglio solo che lui -"

Si piegò in avanti, le sue braccia che si alzarono per avvolgersi attorno alla sua testa, il suo intero corpo che si sollevava teso. Qualcosa cadde sul pavimento, aghi e fili che si spezzavano, e macchine iniziarono a pigolare con allarmi ripetitivi. Steve a malapena li sentì, a malapena sentì qualcosa sopra al suono dei singhiozzi che rovinavano il suo corpo.

"Steve!" Mani si posarono sulle sue spalle, la sua schiena, le sue braccia, la sua testa. Sollevò la testa, per incontrare lo sguardo ampio, scosso di Sam. "Gesù, Steve, che cosa c'è, cosa c'è che non va? Stai male?"

La bocca di Steve si aprì, si chiuse, e le sue dita si sollevarono per afferrare la maglia di Sam. "Io -" 

Sam avvolse le braccia attorno a Steve, lo strinse, tirandolo vicino. "Va tutto bene," disse, la voce che tremava. "Va tutto bene. Qualsiasi cosa sia, Steve, va tutto bene. Va tutto bene."

Steve seppellì il viso nella spalla di Sam. "Lui è andato," sussurrò, ma le mani di Sam si fermarono sulla sua schiena. "Lui è andato, Sam. E' andato. Lui è -"

"Cosa succede?" la voce di Jan, dietro a Sam, scossa. "Chiamo il medico -"

"Penso sia Tony," disse Sam, e Steve non riusciva a respirare. Non poteva respirare, non poteva fare altro che stringersi a Sam come fosse la sua sola ancora di salvezza. Come se Steve fosse di nuovo nella gelida acqua fredda, aspettando che la sua forza lo abbandonasse e il fiume lo trascinasse di nuovo giù nell'oscurità.

"Tony?" chiese Jan, e Steve non sapeva se lei lo chiedesse a lui, o se stesse chiamando l'angelo stesso. Ma in ogni caso, non vi fu risposta, nessuna risposta che potesse venire da alcuna sorgente, e le sue mani furono sulla schiena di Steve e la sua guancia contro la linea della sua spalla. "Oh, Steve..."

Oltre la vergogna, non gli importava, li lasciò tenerlo stretto mentre piangeva, fino a che il personale li tirò via, fino a che un ago scivolò nella sua endovena e lo fece precipitare di nuovo nell'oscurità gelida. Era come annegare di nuovo, eccetto che questa volta, sapeva che non ci sarebbe stata una mano a tirarlo indietro.

*

"E' ora di andare, Steve."

Non si mosse. "Si." 

"Andiamo, questo è -" I piedi di Bucky erano pesanti sul pavimento sottile, sulla logora moquette che a malapena attutiva il suono dei suoi passi. Aveva sempre camminato pesante, aveva sempre marciato, anche prima di unirsi all'Esercito. Steve ci era abituato ormai. A suo modo, era confortante.

Non guardò in su quando la mano di Bucky si posò sulla sua spalla, una forte, salda presa. Tenne la testa bassa sull'album per gli schizzi, posato su un ginocchio mentre lavorava sulle linee. Mentre faceva correre la punta della sua matita sopra ad esse ancora ed ancora ed ancora. Bucky sospirò. "Strapperai la pagina."

Steve fece spallucce, un rapido movimento delle spalle che quasi ruppe la stretta di Bucky. "Allora lo disegnerò di nuovo," disse, le sue labbra che si sollevavano. "Ho perso molte lezioni. Mi serve fare pratica."

"Andrà bene," disse Bucky. Fece una pausa, spostando il suo peso. "Il corso, voglio dire. Jan ha detto -"

"Lo so," disse Steve, tagliando corto. "Lo so. Non significa che mi piaccia restare indietro. Mancare lezioni. Ancora." Le sue dita erano troppo strette sulla matita, e prese un respiro profondo, facendo uno sforzo deliberato per rilassarsi. "Anche se mi lasciano aggiornare il mio lavoro e passare questo semestre, non mi piace, Bucky."

Ci fu una pausa. "Forse questa è l'ultima volta," disse Bucky infine. 

La matita si spezzò fra le dita di Steve, il rumore del legno spezzato tagliente nella stanza silenziosa. Sobbalzando, Steve aprì la mano, ma era troppo tardi, troppo poco e assolutamente troppo tardi. Mangiando un imprecazione, lanciò i resti nella sua scatola delle matite e seppellì la sua testa nelle sue mani. "Si," mormorò sui suoi palmi. "Si, lo so."

"Non volevo dirlo in quel modo," disse Bucky, frustrazione che traspirava nelle sue parole. "Gesù, Steve, pensi che a qualcuno di noi piaccia?"

"Lo so che non vi piace," disse Steve, sommesso al riguardo. "Lo so. Ma neppure a me." Con cura, girò la pagina del suo album da disegno. Fissò giù il foglio bianco vuoto. 

Bucky e Sam e Jan avevano spogliato il piccolo appartamento, impacchettando tutto e portandolo via. Doveva solo restituire la chiave, quello era l'accordo, un ultimo viaggio per firmare le carte con il disinteressato proprietario e controllare che non fosse stato dimenticato nulla.

Steve aveva portato il suo album per gli schizzi ed un piccolo sgabello, e a dispetto dell'opinione di Bucky al riguardo, si era messo a disegnare le piccole stanze dove aveva vissuto negli ultimi due anni. 

"Pensavo avresti voluto dimenticare questo posto," borbottò Bucky, le sue ampie spalle posate contro la parete bianca pulita, appena ridipinta. "Lo odiavi."

"Non lo odio." fece una pausa. "Ma a volte odiavo la mia vita qui."

"Steve -" Bucky si fermò. Spostò il peso. "Ho impacchettato i tuoi dipinti. Ce n'erano molti. Di lui." La mascella di Bucky si strinse. "Lui ha, voglio dire voi avete-"

"No," disse Steve. "Io avrei potuto, avrei voluto, lo volevo così tanto, tutto-" Il suo viso arrossì, guardò giù i suoi piedi, troppo grandi e troppo grossi adesso. "Io lo amo. E lo volevo. Ma lui non ha mai -" Prese fiato, rabbrividendo per la forza dello stesso. "Non mi ha mai toccato."

"Perché lui?" chiese Bucky, la sua voce piena di frustrazione. "Voglio dire, non era neppure -"

"Hai qualche idea di cosa voglia dire essere soli?" chiese Steve, le sue parole sussurrate. "Tu sei bravo con - con le persone. Ad avvicinarle. A parlare con le persone. Tu hai questo -" agitò una mano. "Questa famiglia, e questa vita, ed era grande, tutti voi, è grande, lo è. Sono molto felice per voi, per tutti voi.

"Ma avrei potuto andare avanti giorni senza interagire mai con alcuno. Lavoravo in due posti perché mi serviva il denaro, ma anche perché, bene, le persone potessero vedermi, potessi rendermi visibile. E a volte, quando le cose divenivano impegnative e tutti andavano a tutta velocità, mi sentivo come fossi stato lasciato indietro. Non importava quanto io ci provassi. Non importava quanto cercassi di raggiungerli, a volte, mi sembrava come -"

Guardò in su, incontrando gli occhi di Bucky. "Come se nessuno mai mi vedesse. Come se io stessi sparendo, scivolando attraverso le fessure, solo -" Si strinse nelle spalle. "Come se stessi scomparendo."

"Steve -" Bucky iniziò, ma Steve lo tagliò fuori.

"E Tony mi vedeva sempre. Sempre." Le labbra di Steve cercarono un sorriso e non ci riuscirono molto. "Non importava cosa stesse facendo, non importava quanto fosse impegnato o fosse stanco, lui mi vedeva sempre. Sapeva sempre che io ero li. E lui avrebbe -" La sua gola si strinse. "Sorriso. Era felice di vedermi, ogni volta. Anche quando non facevo quello che lui voleva facessi. Anche quando io lottavo contro di lui. Anche quando era frustrato e stanco e di umore pessimo."

Steve fece una pausa. "La prima volta che i suoi occhi avrebbero incontrato i miei, lui avrebbe sorriso. Aveva un viso espressivo, begli occhi, mascella affilata e un bel naso." Le sue dita toccarono il suo naso, il gesto pigro. "Mi piaceva il suo naso. Un bel naso. Non fidarti di un uomo che non ha un naso forte, Bucky." disse, e quella poteva essere isteria, poteva essere tristezza o dolore o amore nella sua voce. "Lui aveva un bel viso," disse Steve. "E avrebbe sorriso."

I suoi occhi si chiusero. Solo per un momento. "Prima che si ricordasse di essere arrabbiato con me, prima che fosse del tutto sveglio, prima che potesse recitare qualcosa o indossare una falsa maschera, lui sorrideva sempre. Come se io fossi la persona che voleva vedere in quel momento, come se io fossi la persona che voleva vedere." Passò una mano sul suo viso, lo sfinimento scavava la sua capacità di mentire, di nascondere la verità. "So che io ero il suo, bene, il suo lavoro, per mancanza di una parola migliore. So che non era nulla più di quello. Che io ero solo umano.

"Ma tu non hai idea di cosa fosse, sapere, ogni singolo giorno, che qualcuno mi aspettava. Che lui sarebbe stato qui. Se mi svegliavo nel mezzo della notte dopo un brutto sogno, o se avessi dovuto camminare fino a mezza strada da Midtown, o se l'autobus fosse stato in ritardo di nuovo, o se Sam stesse impazzendo per studiare per gli esami -" I suoi occhi erano aperti, fissando senza guardare, il foglio di carta bianca nella sua mano. "Io so che ero solo quello che doveva fare. Ma gli piacevo, Bucky. Ed io -" Incontrò gli occhi di Bucky. "Io -"

Riuscì a fare un sorriso. "Io lo amavo. E lui mi piaceva. Molto."

Goffamente, Bucky avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle di Steve e Steve si chinò avanti, seppellendo il viso nel petto di Bucky. "Lui sorrideva," sussurrò Steve. "Ed io ero sempre felice di vederlo. Mi mancava quando non c'era. Era divertente e acuto e poteva essere un tale somaro, non rispettava lo spazio personale e pensava sempre di sapere quale fosse la cosa giusta, e dannato fosse il resto del mondo, ed era impossibile se le cose non andavano a modo suo, era viziato e riservato e le sue mani erano le cose più belle che io abbia mai visto nella mia intera vita." Soffocò in un singhiozzo, un singolo tremante singhiozzo, e poi era andato. "Era brillante e bello e poteva riparare qualsiasi cosa."

Nascosto nella maglia di Bucky, il suo viso si contorse. "Anche me."

Bucky espirò sonoramente. "Solo tu," disse, con voce affezionata, "Potevi finire con un somaro di Angelo Custode."

Steve diede una risata bagnata mentre si spingeva via dall'abbraccio di Bucky. "Devo essere stato molto buono in una vita precedente, ah?" chiese.

"Stupido," disse Bucky, arruffando i capelli di Steve. "Io ti voglio bene, lo sai, vero?"

Steve si alzò, e si sentiva così stanco, così esausto, come se fosse stato un vecchio, o come se non avesse dormito per anni. "Ti voglio bene anche io," disse. Guardò, silenzioso e schiacciato dai suoi pensieri, mentre Bucky prendeva il suo sgabello. "Bucky?" quando l'altro uomo lo guardò, Steve sbottò. "Non glie l'ho mai detto. Che mi piaceva. Che ero felice che fosse qui. O anche -" fece una pausa, le sue braccia che abbracciavano il suo album sul suo petto. "O anche grazie."

Bucky fece una pausa. "Gli hai sorriso di rimando?" chiese infine.

Le labbra di Steve si piegarono in su. "Si."

"Allora lui lo sapeva, vero?" Bucky spostò lo sgabello sotto ad un braccio. "Usciamo di qui, Steve. Questo posto è una dannata trappola per topi, e tu lo sai."

Steve prese un respiro profondo. "Io solo - dammi un secondo?" Bucky aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, e Steve aggiunse subito. "Per piacere, Bucky? Solo - Lasciami? Per piacere?"

"Cinque minuti, poi ce ne andiamo," disse Bucky, e Steve gli fece un pallido sorriso, sollevato. "Non dovrei essere ancora un tale fesso, per quella faccia, Rogers."

"Grazie," disse Steve, ma Bucky era già fuori dalla porta e giù per le scale. Scuotendo la testa, Steve si girò nel minuscolo appartamento. Prese fiato sonoramente, e si chiese quanto gli sarebbe servito prima che tutto non fosse così strano. Quando avrebbe potuto prendere un respiro dopo l'altro senza pensare a Tony. Un ultimo regalo che avrebbe avuto per sempre, ed era orribile e meraviglioso e non avrebbe cercato di separare le due cose mai più.

"Grazie," disse Steve ad alta voce. "Non ti dimenticherò mai. Non smetterò mai di rimpiangerti." fece una pausa, i suoi occhi si chiusero. "Tu asino, tu egoista, egocentrico stronzo, come hai potuto farmi questo?"

Sollevò le mani, le dita premettero contro il suo sterno. "I dottori dicono che il mio cuore sta bene ora. Normale. Era una sentenza di morte che era appesa sopra alla mia testa da quando ero un bambino, e tu sai quello che pensavo quando me lo hanno detto? La sola cosa a cui potevo pensare?"

Steve sorrise. "Che avrei preferito tenere il mio cuore spezzato, e avere il tuo sorriso. Tu cocciuto, ostinato, brillante idiota." Guardò alla finestra, dove Tony si era seduto così spesso, le sue ali frammenti di nuvole che si attaccavano alle sue scapole. 

"Se sono aggiustato adesso," sussurrò, "allora perché non mi sono mai sentito così spezzato?" I suoi occhi si chiusero, bagnati di lacrime. "Manodopera di cattiva qualità, Tony. A chi posso chiedere un risarcimento?"

Si fermò. Prese un respiro profondo, ed un altro, e cercò di pensare a ciascuno di essi come una benedizione, come una preghiera, come un modo per dire grazie per quello che aveva adesso. "Addio, Tony."

Girandosi verso la porta, colse un baluginio di qualcosa, con la coda dell'occhio. Nella finestra, sul vetro sporco, poteva giurare di aver visto il riflesso di un angelo. Non quello che voleva, non quello che sperava, ma quello con le lucide ali nere e il sorriso gentile. Steve si girò, ma la stanza era vuota, completamente spoglia. Aggrottandosi, scosse il capo. "E' ora di andare," disse.

*

Phil lo guardò andare, e aprì il suo registro. Un rapido sguardo gli disse che tutto stava andando esattamente come pianificato. 

Bene, quasi.

Considerò il punto dati, e sorrise, solo un poco. "Tony non aveva visto arrivare quello," disse, divertito dalla cosa. "Gli sta bene."

Il lieve frullare di piume non lo fece neppure alzare la testa. "Salve, Rhodey. Come stai?"

"Come diavolo pensi che io stia?" Rhodey si mosse in su dietro di lui, chinandosi appena sulla spalla di Phil. "Questo qui, c'è -" si sporse, solo perché la voce di Phil lo fermasse sui suoi passi.

"Stai facendo casino con l'ultimo lavoro di Tony?"

La mano di Rhodey rimase ferma per un attimo, poi rimise l'energia a posto. "Si. Se non voleva che io facessi casino con il suo registro preferito, avrebbe dovuto restare qui e fermarmi." sorrise Phil, anche se tornò al lavoro, integrando le ultime alterazioni di Rhodey. "Sei sicuro della cosa?" chiese Rhodey.

Phil gli diede uno sguardo indietro, le sue mani che si muovevano ancora. Dopo tutto, aveva un lavoro da fare. "Non lo sono," ammise, dopo un momento di riflessione. "Ma Tony lo era." le sue dita si sollevarono, un pugno tagliente che affettò l'energia del registro di Steve. "Credo dobbiamo fidarci di lui. Non ti pare?"

"Non sono sicuro che questo fosse quello che aveva in mente," disse Rhodey, le sue braccia conserte.

"Come mi ha detto, a volte tutto quello che puoi fare è interrompere la loro caduta. Comunque, non aveva anticipato questo, perché non aveva mai saputo fosse un opzione." sorrise Phil. "Non è una mia preoccupazione che lui mancasse di immaginazione."

Questo fece sgorgare una risata da Rhodey. "Fury ti taglierà le ali per questo."

"Lascia a me trattare con Fury. Tu -" la mano di Phil passò in aria, e per quando raggiunse Rhodey c'era un nuovo registro nelle sue dita. "Ho altre preoccupazioni."

Rhodey guardò il registro, i suoi occhi nascosti dietro le sue pesanti ciglia. Ma la sua mano uscì, le sue dita accarezzarono il registro, e la sua energia si spostò, da quella pallida e sottilmente disegnata d'argento di Phil a quella brillante e affilato grigio platino di Rhodey. "Io sono un idiota," disse ad alta voce.

"Bene, sai quello che dicono. Gli angeli guardano i bambini, gli sciocchi e i medici." Phil chiuse il file di Steve. "A questo punto, possiamo definirci tutte e tre le cose, quindi è meglio se ci teniamo d'occhio l'un l'altro.

"Questa sarà una zeppa nel mio culo, vero?"

"Oh, si."

"Posso ridarlo a te?"

"Andiamo, Rhodey. Tu sei, e sei sempre stato, il nostro migliore Soldato."


	4. Capitolo 4

"Cosa diavolo sto facendo?"

"Diventando famoso nel mondo."

"Quella è la cosa peggiore che tu mi abbia mai detto," disse Steve, fissando assente nello spazio mentre Sharon gli aggiustava la cravatta. "Ti prego non dire mai una cosa simile. Mai più."

Le sue labbra si piegarono. "Ho bisogno che tu non vada in panico." Disse lei, lisciando la giacca sul suo petto con mani attente. "Pensa a questo come ad andare in guerra, Steven, e devi tenere la testa a posto al riguardo."

"Oh, si, questo è notevolmente rilassante." disse Jan, scivolando dentro. "Meraviglioso, Lo sai, come suo agente, penso che vorresti che non si nascondesse nel guardaroba tutta la sera."

"Potrebbe aver bisogno di un buono, solido, scandalo Americano," disse Sharon. Lei passò un pettine sui capelli di Steve. "Sentiti libero di nasconderti nel guardaroba, solo porta qualcuno con te."

"Cosa?" chiese lui, fissandole entrambe.

"Potrei suggerire delle persone, se stai cercando suggerimenti," disse Jan, il suo sorriso malizioso identico a com'era sempre. Solo quello, ebbe un effetto calmante sui suoi nervi.

"Non farò sesso nel guardaroba all'apertura della galleria," disse Steve. "Specialmente non l'apertura della mia personale. Quando la stampa sarà qui, per prendere foto di me. E per parlare con me." Il suo petto si sollevò, in un modo in cui non aveva mai fatto dopo che aveva superato l'asma, i suoi polmoni che si tendevano in spasmi. "Devo sedermi adesso," disse, la sua voce debole. In quel modo, il mondo si girò di traverso, le sue ginocchia tremavano sotto di lui ed entrambe le donne scattarono.

"Non svenire," ordinò Sharon, le sue mani bloccate sul colletto della giacca di Steve. Lei lo tirò di nuovo dritto con una forza che lui non sapeva lei possedesse. Steve ondeggiò sui suoi piedi, e Jan tirò una sedia dietro di lui.

"Siedi," ordinò, e Steve sedette. "Puoi darci un secondo, per piacere, Sharon?"

Sharon le diede uno sguardo tagliente, ma Jan glie lo ritornò con un sorriso gentile e uno sguardo che era acciaio puro. Sharon annuì. "Va bene. Vado a controllare che tutto sia appeso correttamente."

"Grazie," riuscì a dire Steve, e poi la mano di Jan era sulla sua nuca, spingendo giù la sua testa. Seguì senza protestare, chinandosi in avanti fino a che la sua testa era fra le ginocchia. Sentì il rapido, tagliente ritmo dei tacchi alti di Sharon che attraversavano il pavimento, e poi la porta che si chiudeva dietro a lei. Steve lasciò uscire l'aria. "Non voglio più farlo."

"Lo so bambolo." Jan gli accarezzò la schiena, sprofondando in una sedia accanto a lui. Il suo abito, una splendida cascata di seta multicolore, vorticò attorno alle sue gambe, e a quelle di lui. "Ma tu devi superare tutto questo. Dopo di questo, potrai bruciare le tue tele e ritirarti a fare l'eremita, spargendo colore sui muri della tua grotta."

Steve piegò la testa verso di lei. "Non sono così andato."

Lei si chinò e lo baciò sulla cima della testa. "No, non lo sei. Sei notevolmente dotato, e forte, e con la giusta quantità di umiltà per far funzionare tutto questo." Il suo pollice accarezzò la linea del suo zigomo. "Ed il tuo lavoro è fenomenale."

"Oh, Dio." Strinse gli occhi chiudendoli. "Non posso farlo."

"Si, puoi," disse lei, e poteva sentire la risata nella sua voce. "Io sono qui, e Bucky e Sam sono la fuori, ed io giuro che sono perfetti, non so come, ma quando li vedi, solo... Solo guardali."

"Cosa vuoi dire, non sai come? Tu li hai vestiti!"

"L'ho fatto, vero?" Si appoggiò sulla sua sedia, il suo sorriso distintamente fiero. "Loro? Te. E, grazie bambolo. Grazie per aver indossato quell'abito e sembrare, essere, bene, te."

"Non ti faccio il modello," le disse Steve, e il suo sorriso si dissolse in un broncio. "Davvero. Non sono fatto per fare il modello, mi sento un idiota."

"Perché no?" lei gemette, con un calcio alla sua gamba. Lui lo evitò facilmente. "Sam lo fa!"

"Sam può gestirlo." Prendendo un respiro profondo, lui si rimise in piedi. "Io non posso."

"Piantala. Sharon ha ragione su una cosa, se svieni adesso, ti svuoteremo acqua sulla testa, e ti trascineremo la fuori per i piedi. Farò questa cosa, sai che lo farò, Steven Rogers."

"Lo sai, quando stavi per iniziare la sfilata della tua prima collezione, io sono stato molto supportivo," disse Steve. "Mi sembra di ricordare di averti abbracciato mentre singhiozzavi per venti minuti riguardo uno spillo fuori posto.

"Era una cucitura di rinforzo, non un dannato spillo e sappiamo entrambi che sei una persona migliore di me." Lei guizzò ai suoi colpi. "Continuo a dire a Sharon che sei così carino quando non sei pettinato come una bambola Ken. Voglio dire, la donna è geniale, ed è ottima per te, lei è, io l'adoro, ma per l'amor del cielo. Sei così rigido che potresti romperti in un vento forte.

"Jan?" chiese mentre lei aggiustava i suoi polsini. Lei fece un rumore canticchiante che prese come risposta. "Pensi che sia quello che lui voleva?"

Lei guardò su, grandi occhi scuri che divennero morbidi. "Penso che lui volesse che tu fossi un artista, comunque tu definissi la cosa," disse lei, senza fingere di non capirlo. "Penso che lui volesse che tu avessi delle occasioni." Lei si chinò in avanti, le sue braccia attorno alla vita di Steve. "Ma più di tutto, penso che lui volesse che tu fossi felice." 

Il suo abbraccio era la cosa più gentile che potesse ricordare, e si mosse per restituirglielo, ancora un po' goffo nel suo corpo più grosso ancora così timoroso di farle del male senza volerlo. Ma la sua stretta era forte, e lui seppellì il viso nei suoi capelli. "Perché fa ancora male?" chiese, la sua voce un grezzo sospiro. "Sono passati tre anni. Non dovrei averlo superato ormai?"

Le sue braccia si strinsero. "E' giusto che ti manchi ancora," disse lei, rimproverandolo. "Ma bambolo -" si tirò indietro, incontrando i suoi occhi. "Forse puoi iniziare a lasciarlo andare. Il dipinto -"

"Lo so. Lo so." prese un respiro profondo, e provò un sorriso. Lo sentiva finto e probabilmente sembrava peggio, ma Jan non disse nulla. "Odio vederlo la fuori."

"E' splendido," disse lei, scuotendo il capo. "E' sbalorditivo. E dovresti esserne fiero."

"Cosa dico quando mi chiedono di parlarne?" chiese.

"Quello che vuoi," disse lei.

"Probabilmente non dovrei parlare del mio Angelo Custode, giusto?" 

"Io non lo farei," disse lei con un debole sorriso. "A malapena ci credo. E io l'ho visto."

"Dovremmo tirarlo giù, non c'è nulla che posso dire -"

Jan premette un dito contro le sue labbra. "'Rovina' è geniale," disse lei. "E parla da se. Lascialo essere un mistero. Lascia che la stampa vi legga qualsiasi cosa voglia in esso. Sorridi, di loro che l'affermazione che cercavi di fare è nel dipinto, e educatamente declina di commentare ulteriormente." il mento di Jan si sollevò. "Lascia che cerchino di capire, perché quello vuol dire che tutti parleranno di te."

Prese un respiro profondo. "Grazie, Jan."

Lei posò le labbra sulla sua guancia, poi strofinò l'invisibile rossetto con il pollice. "Ti vogliamo tutti bene, Steve. Ora, rimettiti insieme. La festa inizierà fra meno di trenta minuti, e ti servirà essere la fuori, essere te stesso e affascinare le persone per guadagnare i loro soldi.

"Io non voglio -"

"Lo so, lo so, l'arte per l'amore dell'arte," disse Jan, lanciando le mani in aria. "Ma non sarebbe bello lasciare il tuo lavoro quotidiano?"

"Mi piace il mio lavoro quotidiano," obiettò lui.

Jan lo fissò. "Dipingi copertine per i fumetti per vivere." fece una pausa. "Tu... Dipingi copertine per i fumetti."

"Sip," convenne Steve con un sorriso. "Supereroi e cavalieri, inventori e viaggiatori del tempo, e streghe e fantasmi. E' un bel lavoro. Mi piace davvero il mio lavoro." 

"Si, non posso evitare di notare che la ragazza disinibita con l' adorabile caschetto e le ali di vetro brillante sembra familiare," disse Jan.

"Ho creato le ali prendendo a modello i copri lampada Tiffany," disse Steve, le sue labbra che si piegarono.

Le sue mani sulle anche, il suo torso piegato in avanti, gli diede un occhiataccia. "E il resto di lei è modellato su di me."

"Forse," disse lui, sorridendo apertamente adesso. "Saresti stata una fantastica supereroina, Jan."

La sua bocca si aprì. Si chiuse. "Questo è vero. E tu -" disse, piantando un dito nella sua direzione, "Sei furbo."

"Si, signora."

Il suo braccio fece un giro, il dito che puntava alla porta con lo stesso tipo di attitudine regale. "Vai. Familiarizza con il luogo ove sono i tuoi dipinti, bevi qualcosa di alcoolico, e fatti passare il panico. Siamo tutti qui per te. Va bene?" 

Steve riuscì a sorridere. "Va bene."

"La Wasp [Vespa N.d.T.]" disse lei, con un grugnito. "Ti mostro ben io il pungiglione, birbante." Sollevando le gonne con entrambe le mani, mirò un calcio al suo didietro. "Esci da qui."

"Sto andando!"

Gli servirono un paio di tentativi per rimettersi in sesto, ma camminare sul pavimento vuoto della galleria aiutava. Non doveva realmente guardare i dipinti; se Sharon avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, non voleva saperlo a quel punto. Non con i minuti che passavano. 

Ma tagliò verso il centro della sala principale, per trovare il pezzo centrale della mostra. Fece una pausa, solo per un secondo, e lo fissò. La tela lo aveva consumato per così tanto tempo che era strano vederla completata ed appesa su quel grande muro bianco. 

Il dipinto mostrava un'oscurità turbinante, un ricco e profondo colore che sanguinava nell'oscurità, come le profondità di un oceano freddo o una notte senza stelle. Colto in una bolla di luce collassante, una singola figura era illuminata, registrata in un attimo di caduta libera.

L'uomo guardava dal lato opposto all'osservatore, il suo corpo contorto, la sua pelle nuda. Sospeso in un momento nel tempo, nell'oscurità, aveva una mano tesa sopra alla testa, stava teso verso il singolo punto di luce del dipinto. Dalla distanza, in un singolo sguardo, sembrava come se cercasse di afferrare disperatamente il brillio dorato che era un ombra appena sopra alle punte delle sue dita.

Ma uno sguardo più da vicino rivelava che la sua testa era portata indietro, e sebbene il suo viso non fosse visibile, l'arco della sua guancia, il gesto delle sue ciglia era rivelato nessuna paura, nessuna rabbia. Sembrava sorridesse, in pace, anche mentre scompariva nell'oscurità. Perché non cercava di afferrare la luce, per il singolo brillio come una stella: lui lo stava cedendo. Le punte delle sue dita erano aperte, cullando lo spazio attorno a quella luce, spingendolo in alto, anche mentre cadeva.

Ed era solo stando a pochi centimetri di distanza che la realtà della materia era rivelata. La sfera lucente di luce era una piuma, non una piuma di punta, non la forte, lunga linea di una piuma di volo, ma il minuscolo, fragile ciuffo di un soffice piumino, curvato come fumo. Le linee erano così sottili da essere quasi invisibili, la piuma stessa non tanto una luce ma un foro brillante nell'oscurità.

Steve rimase li, nel silenzio della galleria, e fissò su verso Tony, che lasciava l'ultima delle sue piume scivolare fra le sue dita. Non c'era modo di vedere il suo viso, non c'era modo di riconoscere l'angelo, ma Steve conosceva ogni sottile linea della sua schiena e delle sue braccia e delle sue anche, anche se non aveva avuto il cuore di dipingere le ali di Tony. Aveva intitolato il ritratto 'Rovina', sebbene non fosse sicuro se quel momento che aveva dipinto fosse la rovina di Tony, o solo di se stesso. 

La sua visione si appannò, e lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero prima di iniziare a piangere.

"Steve?"

Guardò indietro sopra alla sua spalla. Sam era in piedi li, le sue mani nelle tasche, il suo viso corrugato da un caldo sorriso. L'abito che Jan aveva fatto per lui era perfetto, dandogli una lunga, magra silhouette che rendeva le sue spalle impossibilmente ampie. "Sei pronto per questo amico?"

Steve prese un respiro profondo, lasciando che tirasse il suo corpo tendendolo, ed espirò, cercò di rilasciare tutta la tensione con l'aria. Non funzionò, ma si sentì meglio. "Non penso proprio."

Un bicchiere di champagne apparve sopra alla sua spalla e senza pensiero cosciente vi si appese. "Peccato," disse Bucky. Era in un abito più semplice di tessuto blu polvere, tagliato per seguire ogni linea del suo corpo e muoversi con ogni suo movimento. Aveva perso la lotta per venire in alta uniforme, perché neppure lui aveva alcuna possibilità contro Jan quando lei puntava i piedi. "Bevilo. Aiuta."

Il proprietario della galleria stava fluttuando poco più in la con Sharon, e Steve mandò giù metà del bicchiere in un sorso. Frizzava nella sua gola, nel naso, ma riuscì a inghiottirlo. E guardando in su, annuì.

"Pronto," disse, "Più di quanto possa essere."

*

Il dipinto era piccolo, appeso all'ingresso della mostra.

Steve guardava dalla tela, le linee del suo viso dolorosamente familiari. Guardava dritto verso l'osservatore, gli occhi blu illuminati da scintille di oro brunito, le sue sopracciglia tese. Ma le sue labbra erano sollevate in un curioso mezzo sorriso, piegato in su da un lato e in giù dall'altro, il tentativo di un sorriso senza successo. La sua mano destra, teneva un pennello, incrociato sotto alla linea del suo mento, la sua mascella, la curva delle sue nocche che appoggiava sullo zigomo sinistro. Le sue dita erano sporche di colore, macchie e puntini sulle giunture e sui polpastrelli, una linea di blu pallido come una ferita sul suo polso. 

Nascosto a metà, esposto a metà, il suo pennello stretto come un arma, fissava l'osservatore, un lieve sorriso sulle sue labbra e i suoi capelli che rotolavano sulle sue sopracciglia. 

"Le piace la mostra, signore?"

Guardò indietro sopra alla sua spalla. "Si," disse, e quello suonò breve, teso e breve, e le sue dita stavano afferrando lo stelo del suo bicchiere di vino come fosse un ancora di salvezza. Fece uno sforzo cosciente per rilassarsi, per forzare le tese linee dei suoi muscoli in qualcosa che si approssimasse alla calma. 

Non avrebbe dovuto essere li. Quello era stupido. Quello era incredibilmente stupido. Quasi stupido come assumere Pepper, ma lo aveva fatto, lo aveva fatto e non se ne era pentito, neppure per un singolo secondo. Perché voleva quella connessione, per quanto fosse un filo sottile, non poteva sopportare di perdere quell'ultimo, tenue collegamento. 

Non era mai stato intelligente riguardo alcune cose. Non era mai stato intelligente riguardo Steve Rogers.

Nel momento in cui l'invito aveva attraversato la sua scrivania, lo aveva visto per quello che era, una sirena che lo chiamava al suo destino. E come ogni altro canto da sirena, questo era irresistibile. Non era personale, lo sapeva. Un buon proprietario di galleria, così come ogni altro proprietario di piccola attività, sapeva lanciare la propria rete lontano, cercando nuovi clienti dove poteva trovarli. Le Corporazioni e gli affaristi erano sempre bersagli comuni, la versione artistica di una chiamata a freddo.

Ma quel piccolo, ben disegnato invito lo perseguitava.

Aveva detto a se stesso di gettarlo via, di tritarlo, di dimenticare che esistesse. Aveva seguito i progressi di Steve per anni ormai, da quei primi incespicanti tentativi nelle occasionali mostre di gruppo. Era stato attento. Non si era mai intrufolato, non era mai andato a scavare. Si poteva accontentare con le occasionali notizie sui giornali e sul profilo online, piccoli sprazzi educati, foto in posa sui giornali.

Quello, e la sempre crescente collezione di fumetti nel suo laboratorio.

"E lei, Signorina Potts?" chiese lui, producendo un sorriso per forza di volontà. "Si sta divertendo?"

"Abbastanza, grazie. Conoscevo l'artista, a scuola. Era un bravo ragazzo, sono lieta che abbia fatto buone cose con il suo talento." Lei sorrise, e lei era bellissima nella seta blu con i riccioli soffici, le spalle e le braccia nude graziose. "Sono sicuro che si ricorda ancora di me, vuole che vi introduca?"

E quella via portava alla follia, vera follia. Lui sapeva che era sbagliato. Lo sapeva. Lo stava facendo comunque, ma poteva quasi perdonare se stesso per farlo, perché era riuscito a mantenere le distanze. A guardare, dal lato più lontano della sala, mentre Steve camminava, con un alta, meravigliosa bionda al braccio. La donna aveva riso, e lui aveva sorriso a lei. Lei si era avvicinata per spostare via i capelli dalla sua fronte, e il dolore era stato devastante.

Da allora, era stato li, a guardare un quadro e coccolare un bicchiere. E quello che assolutamente non era il buco vuoto nel suo petto dove avrebbe dovuto essere il suo cuore. 

"No, grazie, preferisco non affrontare -" Lottò per trovare qualcosa di logico da dire e si riprese, "Non mi piace incontrare l'artista, colora il modo in cui vedo l'arte."

"Davvero. Quale altra ragione c'è nel partecipare all'apertura di una mostra?" lo stava studiando, i suoi occhi taglienti. 

Una delle sue spalle si sollevò e cadde in una lieve alzata. "Mi piacciono le belle feste."

"Questo lo so," disse Pepper, le sue labbra si piegarono. "A dispetto di ciò, non mi aspettavo che lei accettasse questo particolare invito. L'apertura di una personale ad una galleria locale solitamente non entra nella sua agenda." fece una pausa. "Quello, e non sapevo avesse qualche interesse nell'arte."

Lui studiò il dipinto sopra al bordo del suo bicchiere di martini, grato per il bruciare grezzo della vodka di alta qualità, e per la scusa di ritardare la sua risposta. Quando abbassò il suo bicchiere, inarcò un sopracciglio verso di lei. "Ho ereditato alcuni pezzi importanti, ma sto considerando di iniziare una collezione personale."

La sua sorpresa fu telegrafata in un singolo battito di palpebre e un leggero spalancarsi dei suoi occhi, ma fu tutto. "Capisco," disse lei. "Lei ha un idea in mente?"

Lui mosse il mento verso la piccola tela. "Cosa ne pensa di questo?" chiese, come se la sua opinione sul dipinto avesse avuto modo di cambiare la sua decisione.

Pepper si piegò dietro a lui. "Autoritratto di uno sconosciuto," lesse il cartellino. Le sue sopracciglia sottili si inarcarono. "Caspita. E' un prezzo ragguardevole quello che hanno messo su questo pezzo."

Non aveva neppure guardato. Non gli importava quale prezzo avesse; il costo era immateriale.

"Perché?" chiese lui.

"Mi scusi?"

Agitò una mano alla sala, un gesto che cercava di essere indolente e divenne troppo acuto, troppo frustrato. "Ce ne sono di più grandi, più -" si fermò socchiudendo gli occhi. "Pezzi migliori qui. Perché le persone tornano a vedere questo? Perché è così affascinante?"

Pepper si mosse accanto a lui, il suo bicchiere di champagne che fluttuò accanto alla sua bocca. I suoi occhi si socchiusero verso la tela. "Perché non è quello che ti aspetteresti."

Scosse la testa. "Come mai?"

"Buona parte degli autoritratti contengono un senso di orgoglio, di autocompiacimento. Di ego. O, al contrario, parlano di odio di se, o disgusto, o vergogna. Questo, questo non è nessuno dei due. Questa è confusione e qualcosa che sembra come -" le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono tese la sua testa che si piegava di lato, come se lei cercasse un angolo migliore. "Paura."

Lui lo guardò, alla bocca piegata e alla guancia per metà nascosta, e il modo in cui le dita erano sollevate tese quasi un pugno contro il viso di Steve. Ignorò la sensazione di annodamento e nausea che si stabilì in fondo al suo stomaco, mangiandolo.

"Ma gli occhi sono schietti, chiari e taglienti. Guardano all'osservatore a testa alta, non si allontanano dall'osservatore, oppure, al contrario, dallo specchio che rappresenta questo autoritratto. E' una strana dicotomia, l'artista ha creato un lavoro che celebra la sua mancanza di autocoscienza, e facendolo ha creato quella stessa autocoscienza. E' il ritratto di un uomo che è sia impaurito che incredibilmente coraggioso affrontando quella paura."

Pepper sorrise, solo un poco, lui tolse gli occhi dal dipinto abbastanza a lungo da focalizzarsi su quel dolce, caldo sollevarsi delle sue labbra rosse. "E' un artista che è a disagio con l'osservatore, ma si espone comunque. E' un lavoro intensamente personale, e questo è quello che attira l'occhio. Può non essere così pulito come alcuni dei suoi altri lavori in mostra, ma il suo essere grezzo, la mancanza di tecnica è quello che lo fa degno di essere contemplato. Non era pianificato. Era semplicemente sentito, e noi siamo esseri a cui è permesso sentire la cosa assieme a lui."

"Davvero," disse lui, perché non aveva altro da dire.

"Penso sia un lavoro evocativo, interessante," concluse Pepper. "Brillante, ed onesto. Penso anche che sia incredibilmente sopravalutato, ma -"

Lui fissò la piccola tesa. "Lo voglio. Lo comperi."

Il suo debole sospiro era appena udibile. "Ovviamente."

Si girò sui tacchi. "E lo voglio impacchettato e rimosso stasera."

Pepper si avvicinò a lui in due passi. "E' improbabile che acconsentano. Lo segneranno come venduto, ma vorranno tenere i pezzi in visione fino alla fine della mostra, e-"

Lui le diede uno sguardo da sopra ai suoi occhiali. "Per quel prezzo, se lo voglio togliere dal muro e portare via sotto al mio braccio, acconsentiranno. Solo rendi nota la nostra posizione."

"Ovviamente. C'è nient'altro, Signor Stark?"

"No, grazie, Signorina Potts. Mi sono trattenuto qui anche troppo a lungo. Ci vediamo in auto."

*

"Con il suo emergere nel mondo della vera arte, ha intenzione di abbandonare il suo hobby da disegnatore di fumetti?" 

Steve tenne il sorriso sul viso per forza d volontà. La sua mano stretta sulla bottiglia di birra nella sua mano, comunque. Si prese un paio di secondi bevendo un sorso, e Sharon stava per ucciderlo al riguardo per quello, per la bottiglia di birra, per perder tempo per essere completamente senza pazienza nel rispondere alle stesse domande più e più volte per dodici diversi giornalisti. 

Non avrebbe probabilmente dovuto aggravare il problema essendo irriverente al riguardo. Anche se gli erano state chieste le stesse cose da tutti e dodici i giornalisti quella sera, non era colpa sua. Steve la studiò sopra alla sua bottiglia. O forse era colpa sua. Avevano tutti fatto quella domanda come se tentassero di prenderlo alla sprovvista, come se dovesse essere scioccato dal fatto che tirassero fuori il suo lavoro nei fumetti, in una galleria rispettabile.

Ovviamente, aveva appeso anche un paio delle sue copertine da fumetto come parte della mostra, perciò erano forse solo ottusi.

Mise la bottiglia sul tavolino a lato. "No," disse, facendo il suo sorriso più caldo. "Mi piace il mio lavoro quotidiano. Vorrei poter lavorare più veloce, in modo da poter fare dei veri fumetti. Per ora, con il mio livello di abilità, la sola cosa su cui sono in grado di lavorare sono le copertine."

Ci fu un lieve contrarsi dei muscoli a lato della sua bocca, come se non fosse del tutto in grado di decidere se dovesse sorridere o meno. Decise per il no. "Ma chiaramente -"

Steve tagliò, sorridendo ancora meglio che poteva. "Potrà essere chiaro a lei, ma da dove io siedo, le cose sono un po' diverse ed io ho una diversa prospettiva. Forse dovrebbe considerarla un po' più sfuocata, ma penso di vedere bene. Mi piace dipingere. Mi piace creare. Sono molto fortunato del fatto che le persone vogliano comprare quello che creo; ci sono molte persone molto più dotate di me che non sono così fortunate e lo so."

"Ma non ho vergogna del mio lavoro nei fumetti, anche se alcune persone pensano che dovrei. Mi ha insegnato disciplina, mi ha insegnato l'importanza della comunicazione, e mi lascia vedere le cose in modo diverso. E cerco di condividere la mia prospettiva con coloro che potrebbero non mettere mai un piede in una galleria, per scelta o semplicemente perché non ne avranno mai la possibilità." fece una pausa. "L'arte non dovrebbe essere solo per coloro che possono permettersi il lusso."

I suoi occhi erano acuti dietro al alle sue ciocche dal taglio deciso, e mentre la sua testa si spingeva avanti, la luce passò sul ciuffo perfettamente dritto. "Una porzione delle vendite di stasera saranno donate ad una associazione che finanzia la possibilità di accesso gratuito ai musei per gli studenti meno abbienti, è quella-"

La porta del piccolo ufficio si aprì, e Sharon si chinò verso l'interno. "Mi spiace terribilmente," disse, la sua voce gentile, "ma stiamo oltrepassando il tempo e mi dispiace ma mi serve Steve per un momento." La giornalista aprì la bocca, probabilmente per obiettare, e Sharon semplicemente si chinò su di lei, una forza della natura con un sorriso piacevole. "Se vi fosse qualsiasi cosa che le serve, sono sicura che possiamo trovare del tempo perché lui le possa parlare al telefono."

Più che felice di poter fare un uscita graziosa, Steve si alzò. "Grazie," disse, tendendo la mano con un altro sorriso. Lasciata senza scelta, lei si alzò e la prese. Anche con i tacchi, era svariati centimetri più bassa di lui, e si chiese se la cosa avrebbe mai smesso di essere strana. 

"Grazie per il suo tempo," disse lei, la sua voce educata e la sua stretta ferma.

"Torno subito, Steve, aspetti qui?" chiese Sharon, già spingendo la giornalista verso la porta. Lei non attese una risposta, solo scortò la donna fuori e chiuse la porta dietro di se con un fermo scatto.

Steve le diede un paio di secondi per essere certo che non sarebbe rientrata, poi collassò sulla sua sedia con un gemito. "Non lo farò mai più," disse ad alta voce, la sua testa che cadeva indietro.

"Così bene, ah?" Sam chiese mentre scivolava all'interno. Steve tenne in alto la bottiglia di birra e poi, senza sollevare la testa, o guardare in su, scolandola in un paio di rapidi sorsi. Sam lasciò uscire un fischio. "Così bene."

"Sto riconsiderando il suggerimento di Jan di lasciare la città e andare a vivere in una caverna," disse Steve. "Caverna da eremita."

"Io do i migliori suggerimenti," disse Jan, spuntando da sotto il braccio che Sam aveva posato sullo stipite della porta. "Vieni fuori?"

"Caverna da eremita," ripeté Steve.

"Perché Hank è qui. Speravo che incontrassi Hank. Sam ha incontrato Hank."

"Può fare meglio," disse Sam, ed evitò un pugno non del tutto scherzoso di Jan. "Cosa? Tu puoi!"

"Io lo amo," disse lei, e Sam avvolse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle.

"Si, lo so, lo so, e sono sicuro che è un ragazzo dolce, perché di solito hai un gran buon gusto negli amici," disse lui. "Voglio dire, guarda a-" fece un gesto con la mano in direzione di Steve. "In seconda battuta, non prendiamo l'ubriaco, scarmigliato forse allucinato artista come esempio. Invece, focalizziamoci su di me. Io sono una buona scelta come amico. Sono fantastico, se potessi semplicemente far notare, sono -"

"Taci adesso, Sam," disse Jan, dandogli un accenno di pugno allo stomaco. "Tu sei un idiota."

"Ma sono sexy. Non puoi negarlo."

"In quell'abito? No. Non posso." Lei fece un cenno con la mano, regale come una regina. "Cosa c'è che non va, Steve?"

"Niente non va," disse lui, forzandosi a togliere la sua cravatta senza molta cura per il tessuto delicato o le pieghe che avrebbe causato nella sua camicia. Jan fece un suono sofferente. "Mi spiace, sono solo " Aprì un paio di bottoni e crollò di nuovo nel cuoio della poltrona, picchiettandosi le labbra con la bottiglia di birra. Bevve le ultime gocce e la mise da parte. "Oltre al fatto che ho finito la birra."

Jam gemette. "Ti prego fammi da modello. Ti prego. TI PREGO."

"No." Steve passò una mano fra i suoi capelli. "Ma no, non c'è nulla di male."

"In effetti," disse Sharon, avanzando a lunghi passi attraverso la porta, "abbiamo un problema." 

Steve prese un respiro profondo. "Si, ovviamente lo abbiamo." Si alzò. "Di cosa si tratta?"

"Abbiamo venduto un dipinto che non avrebbe dovuto essere venduto."

"Cosa vuoi dire?" chiese Steve, confuso. "Pensavo fossimo qui per vendere cose, Sharon, cosa -"

"Hanno venduto un quadro che non era in vendita." Sharon era furiosa, le sue labbra rosse una linea tesa. "Mi spiace, Steve, ma -" 

"Dunque, spiegheremo la situazione quando verranno a prenderlo," disse Jan, con un cenno della mano. "Non è un problema grave, la galleria farà le scuse e -"

"Lei lo ha portato via." Sharon guardò giù il suo telefono. "Ha dato loro un assegno, il suo autista ha preso il pezzo, e se ne è andata." Lei scosse la testa. "E' andato, così come loro."

"Ma abbiamo l'assegno -" iniziò Jan.

"E' un assegno di una corporation, sarà un incubo rintracciare -"

"Aspetta, quale pezzo?" Steve si mosse oltre a loro, il suo cuore che martellava nel suo petto. In un attimo, era giù lungo il corridoio nello spazio principale di esposizione. Appena girò l'angolo, lasciò andare un respiro teso; anche da quella distanza, poteva vedere 'Rovina', troppo grande e troppo audace da mancare. Quasi con le vertigini per il sollievo, fece un passo indietro, fuori vista dalla galleria, girandosi per guardare Sharon e gli altri. "'Rovina' è ancora al suo posto," disse. "Che cos'altro non volevamo mettere in vendita? Le copertine dei fumetti, non ci aspettavamo fossero vendute, ma a parte quelle della Wasp, di Winter Soldier, e di Falcon -"

"Voglio puntualizzare che Bucky è il solo che non può volare," disse Sam a Jan sommessamente.

"E' dannatamente piantato nel fango," replicò lei con un sogghigno.

"Sono lieto che voi due troviate la cosa così divertente," disse Sharon, e la sua voce avrebbe potuto congelarli tutti. Jan fece spallucce, mai troppo impressionata con l'attitudine da presa di comando di Sharon.

"Ehi, non hanno fatto nulla di male," disse Steve, tornando a guadagnare la sua attenzione. "Cosa è stato venduto, Sharon?" i suoi occhi scivolarono via dai propri, e il suo stomaco sprofondò. "Che cosa hai appeso che non volevo fosse appeso?" chiese, rassegnato ora.

Lei sbuffò un sospiro. "'Autoritratto di uno sconosciuto'" disse lei. Steve la fissò, esterrefatto, e lei prese il suo braccio in una mano. "E' un pezzo bellissimo, Steve!"

"Era in una scatola! Sotto il mio letto! Come sei riuscita a trovarlo?" chiese, e si raddrizzò. "No. Sai cosa? No. Non mi importa neppure, è successo, non c'è scopo nel discutere come sia successo o quanto rammaricato io sia che sia successo -"

"Ahio," disse Jan sommessamente.

"Quello che voglio sapere," chiese Steve, "E' come mai aveva un prezzo sul cartellino! Dovevi sapere che non volevo che quel dipinto, fra tutti quanti, fosse venduto a -"

"La galleria è qui per fare soldi," disse lei, la sua bocca tesa. "Il contratto prevede che possiamo avere solo un piccolo numero di lavori ufficialmente etichettati come non in vendita, e fra 'Rovina' e i fumetti, abbiamo usato i nostri spazi. Perciò ho messo un prezzo molto, molto alto su quel pezzo, pensando che nessuno avrebbe-"

"Aspetta, quanto alto?" chiese Jan, e Sharon le diede la ricevuta. Gli occhi di Jan si spalancarono. "Oh," disse lei. "Oh, cielo."

"E' quello che i ricchi dicono al posto di 'santa cacca?'" chiese Sam, guardando sopra alla sua spalla. "Perché io dirò 'santa CACCA' adesso."

Steve non voleva guardare, disse a se stesso di non guardare, non farlo, ma quasi contro la sua volontà, i suoi occhi scivolarono in quella direzione ed il suo stomaco precipitò. "Sharon!" tossì, prendendo la ricevuta da Jan. "Come - Questo -" Strappò lo sguardo dalla stringa degli zeri. "Sei fuori con la TESTA?"

"E' quello che il tuo lavoro dovrebbe ottenere," disse Sharon.

"Sei fuori di TESTA?" ripeté Steve. "Io - Oh, DIO."

"Steve-"

"Quanto tempo fa lei è andata?" chiese Steve.

"Cosa, perché?"

"Perché io andrò a spiegare cosa è successo. Prendi l'assegno, e tutto quello che la galleria ha," disse lui, svelto e tagliente. "Jan, tu guarderai l'azienda e vedrai se puoi trovare qualcosa."

"Ce l'ho," disse lei, sollevando la gonna con una mano e scivolando verso la porta. "Io guarderò i loro documenti."

"Sharon, questo posto ha un sistema di sicurezza, giusto?"

"Ovviamente, ma -"

"Visualizza il filmato," disse, non volendo ascoltare nulla che sembrasse un'obiezione. "Sam, trova Bucky e tiralo via da qualsiasi ragazza abbia trovato."

"Vado," disse Sam. "Che cosa vuoi che facciamo?"

"Verificate se qualcuno ha guardato quel quadro." Steve si girò sui tacchi. "Voglio sapere con chi stiamo trattando qui."

"Bene," disse Sharon, "Metteremo tutto insieme, ma tu esci nella galleria." Quando Steve la fissò, intralciato, lei scosse il capo. "Tu devi farlo," disse lei, e la sua voce sembrava implorare. "Sei a malapena stato la fuori, abbiamo bisogno che tu -"

"Vengo da te appena abbiamo trovato i nastri della sicurezza," disse Sam. "Sai che lo farò."

"Non sono bravo a fingere per il pubblico," disse Steve a Sharon.

"Ho bisogno che tu -"

"Sia una scimmia danzante vestita. Ricevuto." Con un sospiro, Steve drizzò le sue spalle. "Davvero odio farlo."

"Ce ne occupiamo noi, fidati di noi, amico." Sam gli diede una pacca sulla schiena. "Trovo Bucky per gestirlo. Lo conosci, pugno di ferro senza guanto di velluto, troverà quello che dobbiamo trovare."

"Lo spero. Chi diavolo potrebbe volere quel quadro?" borbottò Steve.

*

"Abbiamo problemi."

Tony non guardò neppure su dal suo telefono. "Problema del tipo gomma a terra o problema del tipo ex-fidanzata rabbiosa?" chiese. "Me ne importa? Domanda trabocchetto, non me ne importa." Si stravaccò più basso sul sedile, di umore pessimo e non molto interessato alla risposta.

Pepper si spostò sulla sedia accanto a lui, e lui sapeva, anche senza guardare in su, che lei si era piegata in avanti. "Che cos'è?" chiese lei, mettendo da parte la sua cartella di pelle.

"Non lo so, ho solo avuto la chiamata. Romanov ci incontrerà nel garage," disse Happy, le sue dita che tamburellavano sul volante.

"Meraviglioso," borbottò Tony. "Guai di tipo Natasha." Appallottolò l'ultima confezione del cheeseburger e lo lanciò nella direzione generale della borsa di carta vuota. Pepper stava raccogliendolo, e lui resistette alla voglia di mostrarle la lingua. Era stato abbastanza orribile da insistere per il fast food, non doveva dare ulteriori munizioni alla sua PA.

Natasha li aspettava alla guardiola appena dentro all'entrata del parcheggio sotterraneo della Torre. Scivolò nel sedile passeggeri sbattendo la porta dietro di se. "Guida," disse ad Happy, e Happy guidò. Tenendo un occhio sui dintorni disse, "C'è un problema nell'atrio. Lo stiamo gestendo, ma la terremo quaggiù fino a che non avremo ripulito la zona."

"Che cos'è?" chiese Pepper.

"Solo alcuni ostinati visitatori," disse Natasha. Lei guardò di rimando, osservando Tony con la coda dell'occhio. "Stiamo cercando di vedere se possiamo gestirlo senza coinvolgere le autorità, ma si stanno provando molto ostinati."

Tony aveva una brutta sensazione al riguardo. Fissò il suo telefono, guardò i dati scorrere attraverso il frontale di vetro, il suo viso si aggrottò. Mentre il silenzio si allungava, Tony sentì le sue spalle tendersi. 

"Hai alcuna-" Pepper iniziò, e Natasha le tese il tablet da sopra al sedile. "Buon dio," disse lei, la sua voce spezzata. "Steve?"

Gli occhi di Tony si chiusero, il suo stomaco sprofondò sotto il peso di quella parola. Prese un respiro profondo, e un altro, e i cheeseburger si rotolarono nel suo stomaco. "Fan-fottutamente-tastico," riuscì a dire. Strofinando una mano sul suo viso, cercò di pensare. "Quanto tempo fa sono arrivati?"

"Non molto," disse Natasha, i suoi occhi taglienti. "Ma lei ci ha messo di più ad arrivare di quanto ci aspettassimo, tenendo conto di quando ha lasciato la galleria."

"Volevo un cheeseburger." Tony evitò di guardare il tablet. Il suo petto faceva male. Strofinò il suo sterno, le sue dita tese. 

"Possiamo portarla di sopra nell'ascensore, bypassare l'atrio e andare direttamente nell'attico," disse Pepper.

"Si. Ma c'è una qualche particolare ragione per cui un artista ed il suo entourage sono determinati a schiantare il nostro atrio?" chiese Natasha.

"Il dipinto -" iniziò Pepper, e Tony la interruppe.

"No. L'ho pagato. E' mio."

Nel silenzio che seguì, Natasha gli diede uno sguardo a occhi socchiusi. "Capito, signore." Happy si avvicinò ad uno spazio riservato accanto all'entrata degli ascensori e lei si avvicinò alla maniglia. "Lo gestiremo. Per ora, state qui. Non posso immaginare che siano più di quel che sembrano, ma stiamo al sicuro."

Happy spense il motore. "Io vengo con te," disse lui, impaziente come sempre di trovarsi in una lotta, non importava quanto poco fosse portato per la cosa. Natasha gli diede un occhiata. 

"Stai nell'auto."

"Io non sto nell'auto."

"Stai nell'auto," disse Natasha, già spingendo la portiera aperta. Era già andata prima che Happy potesse sganciare la sua cintura di sicurezza. 

Ci fu un attimo, e poi Tony spinse la sua porta e l'aprì. "Si, no. Non lo farò," ringhiò.

Pepper si affrettò a prendere le sue cose. "Natasha ha detto -"

"Si, lei stava parlando con Happy, non con il tizio che le paga il salario," disse Tony, sbattendo la portiera dietro di se. "Finirò questa cosa. Porta il dipinto di sopra, io lo terrò."

"Di cosa stai parlando?" chiese Pepper dietro di lui, e Tony non si preoccupò di rispondere. Pepper corse dietro di lui, sorprendentemente rapida sui suoi tacchi alti, ma lei non disse un altra parola, le sue braccia avvolte strettamente contro la sua borsa di pelle.

Lui ebbe un attimo nell'ascensore per pensare a quello che stava facendo, a quanto rapido avrebbe potuto essere, quanto doloroso, e poi stava uscendo nell'atrio. "Stai qui," disse seccamente a Pepper, che si era mossa per seguirlo. 

Natasha era naso contro naso con Barnes, e non indietreggiava, neppure lontanamente preoccupata, ma il suo colore era intenso, il suo viso arrossato e i suoi occhi scuri dietro alle ciglia abbassate. "Dannazione, Phil," borbottò Tony sommessamente. "So che ti ho detto che quei due devono incontrarsi, ma questo non era quello che avevo in mente."

"Come stavo dicendo," disse Natasha, e non c'era traccia del suo accento che traspariva ora, un segno certo di interesse da parte sua, o una perdita di pazienza, non c'era modo di sapere quale fosse fino a che lei non iniziava a colpire, "Il Signor Stark non è disponibile per parlare con voi; sentitevi liberi di fissare un appuntamento."

"Signora, non abbiamo intenzione di -" Bucky urlò di rimando, e Sam lo prese per le braccia, tirandolo indietro.

"Ascolti, abbiamo solo bisogno -" Jan stava dicendo, le sue mani in aria, cercando di sembrare educata e calmare, e quindi, nessuno le prestava attenzione.

Qualsiasi cosa stessero dicendo svanì divenendo insignificante mentre Tony trovò la sola persona che cercava. Una mezza dozzina di guardie di sicurezza erano in piedi attorno, fissando Steve, che era fermo, totalmente fermo. Il suo viso era una maschera, senza espressione e pallida, il colore era svanito e la sua bocca tesa. Ai suoi fianchi, le sue mani erano pugni stretti, le nocche bianche sotto alle maniche perfette del suo soprabito.

Tony permise a se stesso un momento, solo un momento, per bagnarsi in quel viso, familiare e perfetto e straziantemente estraneo allo stesso momento. Non si mosse, non fece un suono, ma il viso di Steve si alzò, girandosi in direzione di Tony, e i loro occhi si incontrarono.

Fu un colpo al corpo, e venne spiazzato dallo stesso, il suo peso che ondeggiava sui suoi tacchi. Gli occhi di Steve erano angosciati, e pieni di rabbia e dolore e sofferenza e quella era colpa di Tony. Quello, esattamente quello, era l'ultimo peccato che avrebbe dovuto portare riguardo quell'uomo.

Lui inghiottì qualcosa che avrebbe probabilmente potuto essere un singhiozzo se lo avesse lasciato andare. "Stai qui," disse a Pepper, ed iniziò ad attraversare l'atrio. "Le ore di apertura al pubblico sono terminate per oggi," disse e la sua voce era calma, calma e lucida e con un lieve cenno al sarcasmo che fluttuava nel profondo. "Posso aiutarvi signori?"

Ci fu un momento, solo un singolo momento, di immobilità, e poi Natasha sospirò, debolmente rassegnata. Barnes scattò, strappandosi dalla stretta di Wilson, e lei lo intercettò con un teso, brutale gancio. Bucky prese il colpo senza neppure rallentare.

Sam semplicemente rimase fermo. "Tu figlio-di-puttana," disse, rassegnato.

Tony lo ignorò. Semplicemente fissò Steve, che stava fissandolo di rimando. "Stavo per dire, 'Non penso che ci siamo incontrati,' ma ora la cosa sembra stupida," disse, infilando le mani in tasca.

La bocca di Steve si aprì. Si chiuse. "Tu sei uno stronzo," disse infine, la sua voce sottile e spezzata fra i respiri. "Tu sei..." il suo viso si piegò, si contorse. "Un tale STRONZO."

La testa di Tony oscillò, la sua bocca stretta. "Si," disse infine.

Steve si mosse in avanti, e la sicurezza era li, mani sulle loro armi, e Tony semplicemente perse. "Va tutto bene, stiamo bene, tutti voi -" fece un cenno con la mano. "State giù o tornate giù, o semplicemente - semplicemente andate." Piantò un dito verso l'alto. "Quello vuol dire anche tu, Barton."

"Che modo di dar via la mia posizione, signore," Clint replicò dal suo solito trespolo.

Steve si mosse in avanti, e Tony tenne botto, si bloccò, i suoi piedi bloccati dov'erano, anche mentre Steve si avvicinava sempre di più. Era un paio di pollici più alto di Tony adesso, le sue spalle larghe e tese, e Tony si irrigidì per il colpo mentre la mano di Steve si sollevava.

Poi le dita di Steve si aprirono, il suo pugno cadde, il suo palmo prese a coppa la guancia di Tony e si chinò in avanti. Fu meno un bacio e più uno sfiorarsi di labbra, approssimativo e incerto, le sue dita tremavano contro la guancia di Tony, il suo respiro che usciva in ansiti irregolari. Ma era stato un bacio, le sue labbra calde contro quelle di Tony per un solo secondo, poi fu finito.

Steve fece un passo indietro. "Dovrei odiarti," sussurrò, le sue dita che cadevano al suo fianco. I suoi occhi blu, brillanti e insondabili, si strinsero chiusi. "Io voglio. Ma sto solo -" Inspirò con forza una volta, e un altra. "Sono solo così grato che tu non sia morto." Il suo viso si aprì in un sorriso, impari e instabile. "Tu STRONZO."

Tony rimase in piedi, ondeggiando sui suoi piedi, confusione e sollievo che combattevano nel suo cervello. Il sollievo vinse. "Si," riuscì a dire, e poi le sue mani stavano afferrandosi al davanti della giacca di Steve, tirandolo verso di lui, tirandolo giù, e Steve lo incontrò a mezza via, le sue braccia che abbracciarono Tony. La sua stretta era troppo forte, troppo stretta, faceva male, le sue dita scavavano dentro, le sue braccia come una morsa, e a Tony non importava. Non gli importava, era lieto, e il bacio che condivisero fu feroce, una battaglia più che una benedizione.

Quando infine si mollarono, Tony stava ansimando e aveva le ginocchia molli. "Okay," ansimò, anche se Steve lo strinse più vicino, "Questo non sta andando come pensavo sarebbe andato."

"Sono piuttosto confusa anche io," disse Jan, mentre Steve seppelliva il suo viso nel collo di Steve. "Steve?"

"Dimmi che non glie la farai passare liscia," sputò fuori Bucky. "Dopo quello che ti ha fatto? Lui è un fottuto bugiardo, Steve, lui è un-"

"Attento," disse Natasha, la sua voce molto sommessa. "Ho ancora il diritto di determinare che cos'è, e che cosa non è, una minaccia per il mio datore di lavoro."

Bucky la guardò storto. "Tu hai una qualche idea di quello che lui -"

"Possiamo salire di sopra e non dire nulla in pubblico che possa far pensare tutti che sei matto. Lo sai. Scelta tua," disse Tony, spingendosi via da Steve con la forza di volontà. Stava respirando con difficoltà, stava tremando, e strinse i denti e cercò di negare entrambe le cose. "Perché quello che stai per dire, GI Joe. Farà pensare tutti quanti che sei matto. Posso garantirtelo."

"Tu dannato-"

"Di sopra," disse Steve, e quella voce non ammetteva assolutamente discussione. Tutti si mossero.

"Stai qui," disse Tony a Natasha, che sollevò un sopracciglio a lei. Tony spostò il peso, sapendo molto bene che il suo abito non era inteso per nascondere un erezione tanto violenta. "C'è stata - una incomprensione."

"E' così che la chiamiamo?" chiese Clint dal corridoio superiore, il suo arco adesso appoggiato sulla ringhiera dal suo ginocchio piegato.

"Non penso -" disse Pepper, e Tony scosse il capo verso di lei. 

"Lo conosci." le fece un sorriso teso. "Lui non - non mi farà del male."

I denti di Pepper si piantarono nel suo labbro inferiore. "Non fargli del male," disse lei, il suo tono serio. "E facci chiamare da Jarvis se ti serviamo." Con un ultimo sguardo preoccupato, lei lasciò che Natasha la trascinasse via.

Tony non era mai stato così felice nella sua vita per l'ascensore espresso per l'attico, e anche con la velocità a cui si muoveva, Bucky stava parlando anche prima che le porte si aprissero. "Che cazzo è successo qui?" Ruggì, e Jan gli diede qualche lieve colpetto sulla schiena. "Chi sei tu?"

"Anthony Stark," disse Tony, marciando fuori dall'ascensore e giù nel soggiorno ad un livello più basso. Si diresse dritto verso il bar, afferrando una bottiglia e un bicchiere e sbattendoli sul bancone. "Non ci sono bugie in quello. Questo è chi sono io." Un sano tuffo di liquore si riversò nel bicchiere, e lo portò alle labbra prima che il liquido avesse la possibilità di fermarsi. "Programmatore di computer, genio della robotica, eccetera." fece un cenno con la mano alla stanza. "Tutto quanto. E questo."

"Come è possibile?" chiese Jan, la sua voce molto pacata. Si sedette, appollaiandosi sul bordo del divano. "Avevi le ali tre anni fa. Le abbiamo viste tutti. Avevi le ali, e la possibilità di non essere visto, e non stavi aggiustando il computer di Steve giù al campus."

"Non lo so di sicuro," ammise Tony. Guardò giù nelle profondità del suo bicchiere. "Gli anziani, ne parlano, bene, la chiamiamo stasi. Quelli che hanno speso troppa energia sarebbero scomparsi, solo per riapparire dopo anni, o decadi. La stasi ci impedisce di spendere energia e ci permette di, bene, ricaricarci. Ma nessuno ricorda quello che succede durante il periodo. Io assumevo fosse quasi... Dormire."

Tony si strinse nelle spalle, sollevando il bicchiere alle labbra. "Suppongo che questo conti. Dormire. O essere umani."

"Perché tu non -" il viso di Steve si contorse. Stava ancora in piedi accanto all'ascensore. "Perché non mi hai fatto sapere che eri -"

Tony raggiunse di nuovo la bottiglia. "Io non ricordavo. Nulla salvo essere Anthony Stark."

"Stronzate," disse Bucky, la frustrazione che cresceva nella sua voce. "Dimmi che non lo ascolti, Steve."

"Iniziai ad avere questi sogni in seguito," disse Tony, la sua voce bassa. Mise via il bicchiere e lanciò la il suo soprabito sopra al bar. La sua giacca sopra ad essa. Le sue dita si occuparono dei bottoni della sua camicia costosa, aprendoli tutti con cura. "Cose che non avevano senso. Non significavano nulla. Visi e ali e pezzetti del futuro. Mi svegliavo frustrato, o terrorizzato o solo -" Prese un respiro profondo. "Arrabbiato. Come se qualcosa fosse stato rubato."

Aprì la camicia. "Il giorno che ti ho lasciato, mi sono svegliato in ospedale con questo." Passò le sue dita sopra al nodo di cicatrici sopra al suo sterno. "Mi dissero che ero ubriaco e insistevo di poter volare. Sono saltato da un palazzo in mezzo ad una festa." Tony diede a Steve un mezzo sorriso, ignorando quanto fosse pallido. "Apparentemente sono atterrato in un bidone della spazzatura, perciò questo era qualcosa, e mi servì un enormità di tempo per capire perché avrei dovuto essere arrabbiato al riguardo." Lasciò la camicia aprirsi. "Ma sono saltato, e quasi morto. Mi sono svegliato in ospedale con la memoria di essere stato Anthony Stark, e nient'altro. Eccetto per il senso di aver perso qualcosa.

Guardò in su, incontrando gli occhi di Steve. "Ma non sapevo cosa."

Steve aveva una mano posata sulla bocca, i suoi occhi scuri e ombrosi. "Le tue ali," disse, le parole attutite.

Tony incontrò i suoi occhi e riuscì a dire una sola parola. "Te."

La mano di Steve cadde giù. "Si suppone che quello renda tutto migliore?" chiese, la sua voce molto sommessa. "Si suppone che ripari tutto?" il suo viso era teso i suoi occhi quasi chiusi, la sua mascella tesa. "Ho pensato fossi morto. Per anni. Ho pensato di AVERTI UCCISO, Tony." 

"No," ammise Tony. "Non ripara nulla. E' solo - "Resistette alla voglia di imprecare, o di piangere. "Ti ho perso. Per anni. Ho bevuto troppo e ho lavorato troppo e io-" Si sfregò una mano sul viso. "E non sapevo perché mi sentissi un estraneo nella mia vita."

"Stai dicendo che questa persona è una copertura?" chiese Sam. Stava appoggiato sul retro del divano dove sedeva Jan. Era aggrottato, ma non era aggressivo o arrabbiato, non nel modo in cui era Bucky. "Quello, cosa, hai finito l'energia, e questa è la vita che vivi per ora? Fino a che tornerai indietro?

"Non penso che si supponga vada così," ammise Tony. "Io ero -" il suo naso si arricciò e afferrò le sue mani al bancone. "Non penso che si supponesse che dovessi svegliarmi, per come era. Non penso che si supponga che io ricordi di essere stato un Custode. Ma non è stato pulito, il modo in cui è accaduto, io ho rifiutato di andare in stasi, e penso che sia quello che ha causato i problemi. Che io abbia rifiutato di seguire il protocollo, l'ho tirato troppo. Il mondo degli angeli e degli umani non si suppone si intersechino, ma io ho fatto un casino."

"Perché ti ricordi?" chiese Jan.

Tony prese il suo bicchiere, qualsiasi cosa per avere le mani occupate. "Ho preso una copia di Juxtapoz che qualcuno aveva lasciato nel dipartimento di marketing delle Stark Industries. Ero annoiato, aspettando l'inizio di un meeting. C'era un articolo sui -"I mondi trascinati via, e fece un cenno in direzione di Steve.

"C'era una bella immagine di Steve, l'uomo chinato in avanti con i gomiti piantati sulle ginocchia, gli avambracci sporchi di pittura ad olio ed un lieve sorriso sul viso. Il fotografo lo aveva messo davanti ad una delle sue tele, un enorme paio di ali brillanti nel dipinto allineate con la colonna vertebrale di Steve. Fra il viso angelico di Steve e la sua arte, era una foto che catturava.  
Sono collassato in mezzo alla sala riunioni. Come una diga che si apriva, tutto è ritornato inondandomi e in un istante, avevo ricordato centinaia di anni di vita, di lavoro, di persone, prima che il mio corpo fosse semplicemente collassato. Mi sono svegliato con lacrime sulle guance e con la piena coscienza della perdita così immensa che non riuscivo quasi a superarla."

"Questo è stato mesi fa," disse Jan. "Perché non sei venuto a cercarlo allora?"

"Era l'articolo che implicava che io uscissi con Sharon," disse Steve. "Tony-"

Tony incontrò i suoi occhi. "Pensavo ti fossi ripreso," disse infine. "La tua vita andava nel modo in cui io avevo inteso andasse. Le cose sembravano -" Frustrato, rimise giù il suo bicchiere, e per la prima volta, Steve si mosse. Camminò giù, gambe lunghe che mangiavano la distanza, e tirò via il bicchiere di mano da Tony. 

"Piantala," disse, le sue sopracciglia sollevate e tese. "Piantala. Di farti del male." lo mise giù, molto attentamente. "Non l'ho superato, non lo avrei mai superato, non riuscivo a smettere -" guardò in su. "Sei umano."

"Si." Tony infilò le mani nelle tasche, le sue spalle piegate in avanti.

La mano di Steve accarezzò il suo petto, le sue dita gentili sulle cicatrici li, e Tony rabbrividì. "Tu sei vivo."

Tony prese la mano di Steve contro la sua pelle. "Si," sussurrò. "E ne valeva la pena. Valeva la pena di fare ogni cosa. Tu sei in salute e stai bene e hai successo, sebbene fumetti? davvero? Fumetti? Non intendevo che quello -"

Gli occhi di Steve incontrarono i suoi. "Chi se ne frega di quello che intendevi, mi hai lasciato," sussurrò. "A quel punto, non puoi vantare alcun diritto di lamentarti delle mie scelte. Mi hai lasciato. E mi avevi promesso che non lo avresti fatto."

Tony riuscì a fare un mezzo sorriso. "Non avevi più bisogno di me," disse. Le parole erano orribili, ma riuscì a dirle. "Tu stavi bene. Non avevi più bisogno di m-"

"Ho sempre bisogno di te." Steve prese fiato. "Quanto tempo?" allo sguardo confuso di Tony, chiarificò. "Quanto tempo sarai umano?"

"Non lo so." Tony si spostò. Resistette alla voglia di afferrare Steve e stringerlo. Poteva superare tutto quello con qualcosa che sembrasse dignità. Poteva. Doveva. "Fino a che mi riprenderò." aveva segni. Segni e simboli, ma non era qualcosa che potesse spiegare. 

Steve si avvicinò. "Stai con me." La sua bocca era quasi contro quella di Tony, il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle di Tony. "Per tutto il tempo che abbiamo. Non lasciarmi."

Tony digrignò i denti. "Non posso promettere nulla," ammise. "Eccetto che non ti lascerò mai spontaneamente."

Il suo sorriso era gentile e caldo e perfetto. "Abbastanza buono per me." le sue mani scivolarono sotto alla camicia aperta di Tony, fermandosi sull'incavo della sua schiena. Tony rabbrividì e si appoggiò al corpo di Steve.

"E per quanto io amerei restare e guardarvi nudi, penso sia il nostro invito ad andare." Jan si alzò. "Signori, andiamo."

"Stai scherzando?" disse Bucky, ma sembrava più rassegnato che arrabbiato.

"Grazie, Jan," disse Steve, senza voltare lo sguardo da Tony. 

"Fagli del male e ti spezzo le gambe, uomo uccello," disse Sam, prendendo il braccio di Bucky e tirandolo verso l'ascensore. "Chiama o manda un SMS se ti serve un passaggio o un raid in stile mafioso, Rogers."

"Questo è-"

"Lo so, lo so," Jan lo placò, scacciando gli altri verso l'ascensore. "Stai bene, Steve! Ricordati, puoi sempre dire di no! Non devi fare nulla che tu non voglia -"

"Per l'amor d'Iddio, Jan," disse Sam, e poi l'ascensore si chiuse.

"Tu non," Tony cercò di dire, ed era un tormento, era davvero doloroso dirlo. "Se non vuoi -"

"Io davvero, davvero voglio," disse Steve, il suo viso paonazzo. "Voglio dire, ovvero, se tu -"

"Si." Tony stava già togliendosi la camicia andando a cercare la cintura. "Si. Io lo voglio moltissimo."

Ridendo, Steve si chinò per un bacio, e fu dolce e bollente e Tony stava frugando gli abiti di Steve, tirando tutto quello che trovava. "Dio," riuscì a dire mentre le labbra di Steve si muovevano sulla sua gola, sopra al piano dello sterno, "Mi sei mancato così tanto. Mi è mancato -" il suo viso si contorse, e trascinò Steve in un altro bacio prima di poter dire nulla di stupido.

"Dimmi che hai una camera da qualche parte qui," disse Steve, e Tony afferrò la sua cintura, tirandolo verso il letto più vicino. Steve stava ridendo mentre andavano, ed era bello. Quello era davvero buono.

*

Steve stava sorridendo quando si svegliò. 

Ne era cosciente, dello sdolcinato, stupido sorriso che era sul suo viso, e non gli importava. Lui era un fesso, era un idiota, e si stava svegliando, caldo e a suo agio e pigro, nel letto di Tony. Lenzuola morbide, leggere come piume erano avvolte fino al suo mento, le sue braccia avvolte attorno ad un cuscino, il suo corpo accoccolato stretto nel caldo.

Aprì gli occhi, battendo le palpebre assonnato verso la luce del mattino. Le enormi finestre erano aperte adesso, cielo blu che si allungava in ogni direzione, spezzato solo dall'occasionale punta di un grattacielo. Lassù, non c'era molto che rovinava la vista.

Ovviamente, la vista dentro alla camera era anche meglio.

Dall'altro lato del letto, Tony era seduto a gambe incrociate fra le lenzuola ammucchiate, un paio di pantaloni da pigiama blu bassi sulle sue anche. Illuminato alle spalle dalla luce del mattino, la sua pelle era inondata d'oro, i suoi capelli neri arruffati sulla fronte. Le sue mani danzavano a mezz'aria, brillanti finestre blu elettrico e codice che si appendeva in aria attorno a lui. Li manipolava senza sforzo, i suoi occhi scintillanti e il suo sorriso brillante.

"Cambio di colore," disse Steve, la sua voce roca per il sonno. "Ma altrimenti, sembra familiare."

Tony guardò verso di lui, i suoi denti illuminati da un sorriso brillante. "Ti piace?" chiese. "Interfaccia per il computer olografica. E' come faccio il mio lavoro. Ho fatto quello che mi sembrava naturale. E' stato un sollievo tornarlo a fare." Tagliò l'aria con una mano e i pannelli luminosi scomparvero, collassando su se stessi mentre la sua mano passava loro attraverso. Quando l'aria fu pulita, si girò verso il comodino e il respiro di Steve si gelò nei suoi polmoni.

Tony aveva le ali.

Non ali vere, ma un tatuaggio che si spargeva attraverso le sue scapole e giù sulla schiena, quasi uno schema meccanico, ognuna delle piume perfettamente bilanciata ed allineata, predisposta con dettagli di rosso e oro. Erano in parte macchina, in parte scultura, e anche se il lavoro sembrava finito a metà, era bellissimo nel suo disegno. Per un istante, Steve lottò con l'irrazionale sensazione di gelosia, odiando l'idea che un altro artista con la sua mano fosse stato sulla pelle di Tony.

Invece, si sporse, scorrendo i polpastrelli sulle bellissime linee tracciate. "Mi piace," disse, e Tony si paralizzò.

"Aspetta, puoi vederlo?" Tony guardò sopra alla sua spalla, i suoi occhi spalancati. 

"Il tatuaggio? Le ali?" le labbra di Steve si sollevarono. "Si. E' difficile mancarlo." Era stato buio la sera prima, ed era stato riluttante a lasciare il contatto faccia a faccia con Tony. 

"Curiosamente, è facile mancarle," disse Tony, uno sbuffo lieve di risa che scivolava fuori con le parole. "Nessun altro è stato in grado di vederle."

Steve batté le palpebre verso di lui. "Aspetta, cosa?"

"Non è un tatuaggio. Non l'ho fatto io. Sono solo apparse, e sono divenute più scure, da quando ho ricordato il mio periodo da Custode." Tony si posò sulle sue mani. "Penso che siano, non lo so, un indicatore di batteria? Un promemoria visuale che io sarò-" le sue labbra si piegarono in su. "Che riavrò indietro le mie ali, un giorno."

"Sono bellissime," disse Steve facendo sorridere Tony. Si sistemò, ignorando la fitta che lo colpì profondamente nel petto all'idea che Tony sarebbe scomparso, andando avanti senza di lui o semplicemente svanendo un giorno. Qualcosa doveva essersi visto sul suo viso, perché Tony si avvicinò, e cadde indietro sui cuscini accanto a lui, facendo sobbalzare il letto.

"Salve," disse, mentre Steve si sporgeva a spingere via i capelli dalla sua fronte. Il naso di Tony si arricciò. "Piantala, ehi, io non -" spinse via la mano di Steve, ma stava ridendo.

"Buon giorno," disse Steve, rotolando di fianco per guardare in viso Tony. 

"Buon giorno," disse Tony. "Come ti senti?"

Steve ci pensò. "Come se avessi i postumi," ammise. Il suo viso arrossì, aggiunse, "Mi fanno male muscoli che non sapevo neppure di avere."

"Mal di testa?" chiese Tony. Si chinò sopra a Steve, le sue dita fresche e gentili sulla fronte di Steve, giocando con ciocche dei capelli di Steve. "Tutto cotone?"

"Si," disse Steve, e sembrò ansimante e voglioso, anche alle sue orecchie. Si schiarì la gola.

Tony si appoggiò, le sue labbra che accarezzavano la clavicola di Steve. "Spalle dolenti? Schiena?"

"Oh, si," disse Steve, cercando di stare fermo, ma il suo corpo aveva altre idee. 

Tony sorrise contro la pelle di Steve, anche mentre spingeva via le lenzuola, la sua mano che accarezzava il petto e il ventre di Steve. "Stomaco? I muscoli bruciano un poco?"

"Un poco?" disse Steve, mentre Tony accarezzava un bacio su un capezzolo. Il suo intero corpo si inarcò, le sue anche si sollevarono dal letto. "Anche le gambe." cercò di concentrarsi su quello che Tony diceva, ed era difficile, era incredibilmente difficile, perché il suo corpo stava fermamente abituandosi a Tony, le mani di Tony e la bocca e il dolce, inebriante mormorio della sua voce. 

"Ci sono un paio di cose che possiamo fare," disse Tony, scivolando giù, spingendo via le lenzuola, le sue labbra che sfioravano l'anca di Steve. "Il caffè aiuta. L'aspirina, ovviamente." la sua lingua dardeggiò sulla pelle di Steve, e Steve gemette una sonora, tagliente nota implorante, e la mano di Tony accarezzò il suo stomaco, calmante ed eccitante in parti uguali. "O, come per ogni postumo -"

Spinse in su, il suo corpo che scivolava contro quello di Steve, la sua bocca e le sue mani e un tale contatto che Steve era assolutamente inebriato dallo stesso. Fu a cavalcioni delle anche di Steve, la soffice, sottile tela del suo pigiama la sola cosa che li separava. "Possiamo usare un po' del pelo del cane che ti ha morso," disse, le sue mani posate sui cuscini ai lati della testa di Steve, il suo corpo una tentazione vivente. 

Le mani di Steve si sollevarono, prendendo la vita di Tony. "Mi piace quell'opzione," disse. La sua mano scivolò su sui fianchi di Tony, poi si afferrò alla nuca di Tony, tirandolo giù per un bacio.

"Sai cosa?" chiese Tony contro alle sue labbra. "Io faccio lo stesso."

*

Si svegliò da solo.

Per un attimo, non era sicuro di cosa fosse successo, ma socchiuse gli occhi verso i cuscini. "Tony?" chiese sbadigliando. Non ci fu risposta e rotolò di lato, abbracciato al cuscino. "Tony?" un po' più forte, ma la stanza era silenziosa. Con cautela, sedette, strofinando una mano sulla sua testa.

Prima che potesse andare in panico, vide una nota piegata sul comodino con il suo nome scritto all'esterno della busta. La prese, compiaciuto.

"Incontro rapido," diceva, le parole spesse e scure. "Torno fra un ora. NON ANDARE DA NESSUNA PARTE. O infilarti i pantaloni."

Ridendo scosse la testa. "Bene, non è molto romantico, Tony," disse, ma rimise la pagina nella busta. Era sua dopo tutto. Aveva il suo nome davanti e tutto il resto. E forse era patetico, ma era la prima nota amorosa che avesse mai ricevuto.

E doveva ancora trovare i pantaloni.

Perché era quasi certo che fossero ancora nel soggiorno, e wow, quello era imbarazzante ovviamente, si era spogliato in mezzo al dannato soggiorno e se ci pensava troppo a lungo, sarebbe andato sotto il letto e rimasto li. Invece, si diresse all'armadio, scavando fuori un paio di pantaloni da tuta che gli andavano abbastanza bene e una maglietta.

In qualche modo decente, si sporse cautamente fuori dalla camera da letto. "Tony?" la sua voce echeggiò nello spazio vuoto, e fece una pausa per un attimo, infilando la maglietta sopra alla testa. Era un po' troppo piccola, il tessuto teso attorno all'ampiezza delle sue spalle, ma si sentiva un po' meglio indossandola. Sistemandosi i capelli con una mano, camminò lungo il corridoio.

La vista dalle finestre del soggiorno era splendida, e venne catturato, affascinato dalla città, sparsa sotto di lui, brillante e senza difetto nel sole del mattino. Senza pensarci, si diresse al terrazzo che poteva vedere fuori dalle vetrate enormi. 

"Lei non è autorizzato ad accedere a questa parte della casa."

Steve saltò indietro, la sua mano che cadde dal pomello della porta come fosse bollente. "Oh ah, scusi?

"Quello è Jarvis," una voce familiare arrivò da dietro di lui. "Lui gestisce la torre." Steve guardò indietro per trovare Pepper che scendeva i gradini dall'ingresso, i suoi tacchi che ticchettavano sulla pietra. Stava sorridendo. "Buongiorno, Steve."

"Buon giorno," disse, il suo viso bollente. Lui guardò alla borsa della lavanderia nella sua mano e spostò il peso. "Oddio, quello è - mi dispiace molto, io -" 

"Ho trovato le tue cose nel soggiorno e le ho fatte lavare a secco," disse Pepper come fosse una cosa normale da fare. "Non ti preoccupare, ho il tuo portafogli e il telefono."

Passò un altra mano fra i capelli, scarmigliandoli. "Dovrei andare."

Lei prese il suo braccio. "Oh, no. No, non puoi." Con una stretta ferma, lo tirò verso la cucina. "Mi ucciderebbe, e non vuoi che lo faccia, vero?" Sorridendogli, Pepper lo tirò con se. "Pensavo fossimo amici, Rogers."

Rilassandosi solo un poco, sorrise di rimando. "Come sei stata, Pepper?" 

"Esageratamente bene, grazie." Lei gli fece un sorriso malizioso. Con la mano libera tirò una sedia dal bancone da colazione e lo manovrò sopra ad essa. "Il tuo lavoro è adorabile, mi è piaciuta molto la tua personale ieri sera."

"Grazie." Steve posò le braccia conserte sul bancone e si chinò avanti, posandovi sopra il peso. Si schiarì la gola. "Dunque. Questo è imbarazzante. Non è vero?"

"In effetti no." Pepper si allontanò attraverso l'enorme cucina, la sua coda di cavallo che ondeggiava mentre si muoveva. "Vuoi del caffè? Nero e dolce, vero?"

"Si, grazie, e si." Steve guardò verso la porta. "Dovrei andare."

La tazza arrivò davanti a lui. "No. Non dovresti." Pepper mise la tazza davanti a lui e si sedette, la sua tazza cullata fra le sue mani. "Dovresti sedere qui e bere il tuo caffè e magari mandare un messaggio ai tuoi amici perché penso che il tipo massiccio con i capelli neri chiamerà la polizia e riporterà un rapimento se non lo chiami presto."

"Oh, diavolo." Steve prese il telefono che lei gli tese. "Mi dispiace. Io sono -"

"Non esserlo," disse lei, ridendo solo un poco. "Mi ricordo Jan e Sam dalle chiusure al negozio, ma i sussurri fra gli uomini della sicurezza dicono che Natasha è andata a fare un giro con il tuo amico ed è stata sufficientemente impressionata da non rompergli entrambi i polsi.

"Bucky è piuttosto tosto," disse Steve, già inviando un breve testo. "Natasha è la testa rossa? Lei sembra..." fece una pausa. "Carina," lei finì fiaccamente.

"Lei è in effetti terrificante," disse Pepper, sorseggiando il caffè. "Va bene per lei." I suoi occhi danzavano, lei sollevò un sopracciglio. "Il tuo amico non sembrava intimidito." 

"Gli piacciono le donne terrificanti," disse Steve. Terminò i messaggi e mise via il telefono. "Sono davvero dispiaciuto per tutto questo."

Pepper gli fece cenno di smettere. "Avrei dovuto sapere che c'era qualcosa quando Tony ha insistito per andare in una galleria d'arte. Ed ha insistito." lei fece una pausa, il suo viso divenne serio. "Spero non ti dispiaccia se chiedo, ma -" fece una pausa. "C'è una storia al riguardo, vero?"

"Si." Steve avvolse le mani attorno alla tazza. "Lo conoscevo. Al college. Ed io -" Sentì il suo viso arrossire. "Mi sono innamorato di lui. Ma non abbiamo..." Lasciò che la sua voce si smorzasse. "Non funzionò." fece spallucce. "E' una persona diversa da quella che credevo."

Pepper si aggrottò. "Ti ha mentito -"

"No, no, era solo -" Steve fece una pausa, e sorrise. "E' diverso adesso. E la cosa mi piace. Non so se questo valga qualcosa, non lo so, Pep, ma davvero lo voglio." Lui guardò in su sorridendo. "Abbiamo solo incrociato i nostri fili."

Pepper sorrise di rimando. "Sono lieta che li abbiate disincrociati," disse, dandogli un colpetto sulla mano. Il suo telefono trillò, e lei lo prese. "Scusami un attimo," disse, dandogli un occhiata. "Ah, e lui sta salendo." 

Le parole furono a malapena fuori dalle sue labbra quando Tony entrò nella sala, le sue scarpe di cuoio che scivolavano attraverso le piastrelle lucide, la sua cravatta che svolazzava dietro di lui mentre si bloccava di colpo. Sorrise a Steve, anche mentre scivolava sul pavimento. "Pepper, stai cercando di rubarmelo di già?"

"Non vorrei mai, Signor Stark," disse Pepper, sorridendo a Steve sopra al bordo della sua tazza di caffè. "Conosco un caso senza speranza quando lo vedo."

Steve arrossì, e Tony rise. Lui stese una mano verso Pepper, che la prese e si lasciò tirare in piedi. "Ora, è questo il modo di parlare del tuo capo?" Tony rimproverò. "Il tuo magnanimo, brillante, generoso e-"

"Merito il resto della giornata libera," disse lei, tagliando il cuore della questione, la sua testa che si piegò verso di lui.

"Questo è vero." Tony la fece girare rapidamente in cerchio, prendendola fra le braccia. "Prendila."

"C'è qualcos'altro, Signor Stark?" gli chiese Pepper, sorridendo.

"Grazie, Signorina Potts, questo è tutto." Tony la rilasciò e, ridendo, lei fece un saluto con la mano a Steve e si diresse alla porta, un ancheggiamento extra nei suoi passi.

"Buona giornata!" disse da sopra la spalla, e poi era andata.

"Donna sfacciata!" urlò Tony dietro a lei, anche se venne a chinarsi contro il tavolo accanto a Steve. "Ehi," disse sorridendo giù a Steve, e quello era Tony, il calore, la risata nei suoi occhi, le sue braccia e la sua schiena e il modo provocante in cui si chinava. Steve guardò su verso di lui, inarcando un sopracciglio. 

"Si?" chiese, prendendo un sorso del suo caffè e sperando che il suo viso non fosse rosso come lo sentiva. "Mi spiace, ci conosciamo?"

"Quello, quello è davvero freddo, Rogers. Freddo." Tony si chinò e accarezzò le labbra di Steve con le sue. Gli occhi di Steve si chiusero, assaporando il calore della sua bocca, il lieve tocco del suo pizzetto e il sussurro del respiro di Tony contro la pelle. "Penso che siamo stati presentati."

"Forse," concesse Steve, la sua tazza di caffè ora deserta mentre passava mani calde sulla schiena di Tony, sotto il peso della giacca del suo abito. "Il suo viso mi sembra familiare."

Tony sbuffò una risata contro il lato del collo di Steve. "Ho una di quelle facce," replicò. "Le persone pensano sempre di conoscermi. Succede."

Steve prese il suo mento e lo sollevò, abbastanza lontano da poter vedere gli occhi di Tony. "C'è un solo te," sussurrò, ed era stupido e sdolcinato e sarebbe morto di umiliazione dopo, ma non poté fermarsi. "Mi sei mancato. Tanto."

Tony si appoggiò con la fronte su quella di Steve, gli occhi chiusi. "Non riuscivo a capire perché fossi così solo," disse, e le parole sembrarono scivolargli dalle labbra che non si muovevano. "Così tante persone. Così vicino. Così sonore. Continuavo a cercare, e non sapevo per cosa, non sapevo perché -" seppellì il viso nella spalla di Steve, la sua schiena che si piegava con la forza del suo respiro, e Steve semplicemente avvolse le braccia attorno a lui e strinse. 

"Vieni qui," disse, ed era così strano, essere di quella dimensione, non si sarebbe mai abituato, non avrebbe mai compreso come fosse in grado di tenere Tony fra le braccia, sulle sue ginocchia, ed essere della stessa dimensione. Se non altro, Tony era un po' più sottile di lui, la sua struttura muscolosa sottile e magra. Si sistemò facilmente in braccio a Steve, le sue gambe a cavallo delle anche di Steve. Steve fece scorrere una mano lungo la schiena di Tony, e dopo un secondo, Tony si spostò, scivolando fuori dalla giacca dell'abito e buttandola giù con un colpo di mano. "Spogliarello in cucina?" chiese sorridendo.

"Farò installare un palo," disse Tony, tirando via la cravatta. "Non volevo uscire dal letto. Mi infastidisce che tu indossi abiti ora. E' un crimine contro l'umanità.

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sei bizzarro, lo sai, vero?"

"Lo sono, si." Tony prese il caffè di Steve e lo prosciugò. "Meglio," disse, quasi lanciando la tazza verso il bancone. Rotolò sulla base e sferragliò a posto, e Tony afferrò l'orlo della maglia di Steve.

"Ci sono - cosa fai - Persone, Tony! Ci sono persone qui attorno!" Steve non lottò con lui, e quando Tony gli tolse la maglietta dalla testa stava ridendo. "Bene, spero tu sia contento."

"Lo sono. Il torso nudo ti confà." Tony roteò la maglietta di Steve come un lasso e la lanciò. "Salve," disse lui, sorridendo.

"Hello, Tony." qualsiasi altra cosa stesse pianificando di dire venne affogata dal suo stomaco che brontolava. Arrossì. "Mi spiace. Non ho mangiato ieri sera. Troppo preoccupato."

Con un riluttante sospiro, Tony scivolò via dal suo braccio. "Va bene, suppongo di doverti nutrire. Andiamo, possiamo ancora fare un brunch da qualche parte e poi possiamo -"

Steve avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Tony e lo tirò indietro. "Oppure," disse, sentendosi un po' timido, "Potrei fare uova e toast e poi possiamo tornare a letto."

Tony gli diede uno sguardo, le sopracciglia inarcate. "Mi piace molto il modo in cui pensi." La sua bellissima mano si sollevò, a coppa contro la guancia di Steve, il pollice che accarezzava la guancia di Steve. "Cucinerai per me?" per qualche ragione, sembrava ansioso, e un po' sorpreso.

"Sono piuttosto bravo con le cose facili," disse Steve, sorridendo mentre stava in piedi. "Hai le cose di base in frigo?"

"Si, dovrei -" Tony si diresse ad un armadio in fondo alla cucina, una dispensa in cui si poteva entrare e vi sparì dentro. "Ci dovrebbero essere uova, latte, ah, si, salsicce o pancetta nel freezer, penso dovrebbero esserci, a volte mi consegnano il cibo e a Jarvis piace avere le basi a disposizione. Vuoi patate?" la sua voce echeggiò fuori mentre Steve apriva il frigo tirando fuori i suoi ingredienti. "Ho delle patate."

"Posso fare frittelle di patate," convenne Steve, afferrando un cartone di succo d'arancio. "Cipolle?"

"Ah, penso? Un attimo."

Ridendo, Steve mise un cartone di uova sul bancone. "Come fai a non sapere cos'hai in cucina, Tony.

"Perché in effetti non mangio qui!" urlò di rimando Tony. "Il cibo appare semplicemente magicamente quando la mia schiena è girata e questo funziona molto bene per me."

Steve scosse la testa, più divertito di quanto dovesse. "Dove sono i bicchieri?" chiese.

"Primo armadio a destra, secondo piano," l'educata, vagamente Inglese voce disse da sopra di lui. 

"Grazie, Jarvis, giusto?"

"Corretto, signore."

Steve aprì l'armadio, rivelando righe precise di bicchieri puliti. "Grazie, Jarvis."

"Ho dello champagne, possiamo fare un mimosa," disse Tony, mentre Steve si versava un bicchiere di succo. Il suono familiare dei suoi piedi sul pavimento venne dietro a lui, e Steve guardò sopra alla sua spalla.

Tony stava ridendo.

Steve gli ammiccò, non sicuro se dovesse essere ferito o solo confuso. Prima che potesse decidere, Tony prese il suo viso fra i palmi e lo trascinò giù per un bacio. Il succo d'arancia gli cadde di mano, il cartone rovesciato sul pavimento, e Steve ebbe un istante per essere contento che fosse quasi vuoto e poi il suo cervello andò del tutto off-line.

Un attimo dopo, Tony si tirò indietro, solo abbastanza da poter incontrare gli occhi di Steve. "Sai perché dovremmo fare l'amore di giorno?" sussurrò Tony quasi contro le sue labbra.

Steve dovette inghiottire due volte prima di poter formare un pensiero, men che meno una parola. "Perché?" riuscì a dire, le sue mani che scivolavano giù lungo i fianchi di Tony, giù lungo i lievi angoli della sua schiena. Steve afferrò le anche di Tony e l'usò per tirarlo più stretto. 

Tony gli accarezzò il collo con il viso, ancora ridacchiando, e gli faceva il solletico. Steve piegò indietro la testa, dandogli un accesso migliore, ansimando solo un poco. Era così focalizzato nella sensazione che quasi mancò le parole di Tony.

"Così possiamo guardar crescere le tue ali."

Gli occhi di Steve scattarono aperti. "Cosa?"

Tony sollevò la testa e stava sorridendo. Stava sorridendo, un sorriso così ampio e bello che faceva male guardarlo, faceva male come un dolore fisico nel petto. Le dita di Tony sfiorarono le sue spalle, sulla curva del suo braccio per fermarsi come un respiro caldo sulle sue scapole. "Tu," disse, gli occhi che danzavano, "hai le ali."

Steve lo fissò, senza capire, o senza crederci o entrambi. Si toccò la schiena, le sue dita che frugavano la sua pelle. Sembrava normale. "Io-" si fermò. "Ali?"

Tony prese i suoi polsi, tirandolo via dal bancone, fuori dalla cucina. Steve arrancò dietro a lui. "Ma - come?"

Per metà camminando, per metà correndo, Tony lo tirò di nuovo in camera da letto, una risata che arrivava in rapide esplosioni. Tirando Steve nel bagno Tony lo fece girare. Steve guardò sopra la spalla allo specchio, la sua bocca si spalancò. 

C'erano ali sulla sua schiena.

Erano piccole e grigio pallido, le linee come carboncino sulla sua pelle. Svanivano quasi invisibili vicino alla sua spina dorsale e le piume stesse non avevano colore e quasi neppure forma. Ma c'erano ali tracciate sulla sua schiena, l'inizio di uno schizzo di artista. Uno schizzo di base, ancora in formazione, una visione ancora da testare e manipolare.

"Io posso essere l'ingegnere," rifletté Tony, il suo mento sulla spalla di Steve, le sue braccia morbide attorno alla vita di Steve, le sue mani posate sulla curva della schiena di Steve, "Ma tu sarai il più grande Artista che abbiamo mai visto."

Steve prese un respiro, e le linee sulla sua schiena si mossero con i suoi muscoli. "Come è successo?" chiese, appoggiandosi al corpo di Tony. "Come può succedere?"

"Troppa energia versata dentro di te, troppo velocemente, forse," disse Tony. Le sue dita stavano tracciando le soffici linee grigie, più e più volte, i suoi occhi come oro nello specchio. "Forse è colpa mia."

"O forse io sono stato molto buono." Steve fissò le linee, volendo che fossero più scure, più forti, essere vere. "Vuol dire che io non potrò -" Steve inghiottì. "Essere lasciato indietro?"

Il sorriso di Tony si spense. Si tirò indietro, le sue dita che salivano per posarsi sulle guance di Steve. Fece girare il capo di Steve, fino a che Steve non ebbe scelta se non incontrare i suoi occhi. "Io non ti lascierò indietro," disse.

Steve lo abbracciò, posando la fronte su quella di Tony. "Hai detto che ti sei svegliato con le ali. Quelle vere, ti sei svegliato e avevi le ali. E non ti ricordavi nulla."

"Prima di quello si." Tony fece un debole sospiro. "Non accadrà con te."

"Come lo sai?"

Tony accarezzò con labbra morbide la sua bocca, poi la sua guancia, e il suo mento. "Perché abbiamo anni," sussurrò, il respiro che sfiorava l'orecchio di Steve. "Io ho anni per memorizzare ogni millimetro di te, per imparare il suono del tuo cuore e la struttura delle tue ali, e un giorno, in un lontano giorno, quando avremo entrambi le ali, quando tu imparerai a volare, quando tu avrai il tuo primo registro?" sorrise. "Io ti troverò."

Steve chiuse gli occhi. "Promettimelo," sussurrò.

"Te lo giuro," disse Tony, le sue mani che scivolavano giù sul petto di Steve, giù sui muscoli flessi del suo stomaco, giù alla cintura dei suoi pantaloni da ginnastica. e sotto. "Io ti amo," sussurrò. "Io ti troverò. Non importa cosa accadrà."

"Ti amo anche io. Non importa quello che accadrà, io ti troverò," convenne Steve. Sollevò Tony da terra, ignorando lo squittio di protesta di Tony. "Non avresti dovuto farmi così forte," disse, tornando verso il letto.

"Io sono un professionista, Rogers." 

*

Phil chiuse il registro con un debole sospiro. Mentalmente, contò i battiti. Cinque, quattro, tre, due, uno...

"Vogliamo discutere di quante regole hai rotto qui?"

"Salve, signore," disse Phil, aprendo un nuovo registro. "E' bello rivederla sul campo di nuovo."

Fury fece un grugnito. "Come se avessi una scelta." Si mosse accanto a Phil. "Dunque. Hai niente da dire per te stesso prima che inizi a sculacciarti, Phil?

"Non molto signore." Phil guardò sopra alla cima del suo registro. "Quali sono le accuse?"

"Davvero? Dobbiamo farlo?"

"Mi spiace, signore."

"Dall'alto, alterazione di un registro sigillato, stasi non autorizzata, inserire un Custode in stasi in modo che resti nella sua area di esperienza e vicino ad un suo precedente custodito, quasi assicurandosi che ritroverà le memorie mai propriamente cancellate," disse Fury e fece una pausa. "Quella è stata una cosa straordinaria."

"Non sono mai stato molto bravo ad alterare i ricordi," disse Phil in tono dispiaciuto.

"Stronzate ma andiamo avanti. Permettere alle parti connesse di venire in contatto con un Custode in stasi -"

"Signore devo obiettare," disse Phil. "Non l'ho permesso io. Ho dovuto lavorare molto per ottenerlo. Fare assumere Pepper Potts dalle Stark Industries, poi portarla all'attenzione di Tony, e predisporre lo spionaggio industriale che avrebbe messo Barton e Romanov sulle sue tracce.

"Tu sei il solo Custode che conosca che possa fare in modo che due persone facciano un furto male organizzato e si trovino entrambi un lavoro," disse Fury, strofinandosi la fronte. 

"So come Tony reagisce ad una sfida," disse Phil.

"Si. Peggio." Fury guardò storto Phil. "Vuoi spiegarmi perché hai scelto di rompere quasi tutte le regole riguardo le interazioni Custode/Custodito?"

Phil prese fiato. "Perché ci siamo passati prima," fece notare. "Ho cancellato Tony l'ultima volta. L'ho resettato, l'ho fatto ricaricare, riguadagnare le ali. E lui ha ripetuto la stessa esatta sequenza di eventi. Abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio per separarlo da Steve Rogers in questa reincarnazione, ma quella ruota macina sottile, e stavano seguendo lo stesso modello di comportamento.

"Ci sono altri che sono stati catturati in un circolo," fece notare Fury.

"Non come questo, e tu lo sai. Tony non solo si sfinisce, si dissangua del tutto." Phil ripose il registro dalle sue mani. "L'ultima volta che ha perso le ali , a malapena lo abbiamo ripreso. Stavolta? Ho imparato dai miei errori."

"Li hai aggrovigliati tutti dentro," disse Fury. "Sarà fuori uso per decadi ora."

"Si, lo sarà, ma la vita umana è breve, comparata al tempo che abbiamo. Alcuni anni, alcune decadi, cosa importa?" chiese Phil. "Inoltre. E' un affare due per uno, signore."

"Quella è un altra cosa, Agente. Hai spinto la timeline su Rogers di due o tre reincarnazioni. Non avrebbe dovuto entrare nei ranghi per un altro paio di secoli."

"Nulla è scritto sulla pietra, signore." Phil gli fece un mezzo sorriso. "Lui era pronto."

"Davvero," disse Fury.

"Si, signore."

Fury batté una mano sulla sua spalla. "Lo sai? Hai ragione su una cosa. Tutti commettono sbagli. Nulla è scritto sulla pietra." Diede un sorriso tirato a Phil e tirò fuori un registro. "Ed io stimo che serviranno da quaranta a cinquant'anni prima che guadagnino le loro ali. Buona fortuna."

Phil guardò giù al registro. Considerò di obiettare. Odiava fare lo sforzo comunque. "Entrambi?"

"Entrambi," convenne Fury. "Fai delle scelte misere, Phil. Non è un mio problema."

Phil sospirò e prese il registro. "Si, signore." Cos'erano altri quaranta o cinquant'anni dopo tutto?

Aveva gestito di peggio.


End file.
